Total Drama Generation X
by Knight of the Dimensions
Summary: Keldeo and Genesect team up to host a show where the kids of previous competitors are put on the show to face drama, voilence, danger and other teenage stuff. They all compete to win 15 trillion poke? Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tune, pms only
1. Arena Fights and Nice to Hardly know you

**Yes! I have finally done it, this story is now on a roll, thanks to fellow reviewers like you. Enjoy this first chapter.**

**Nice to** **Hardly Know You**

The camera turned on for life as it zoomed on an island where we last saw our favorite colt and robotic bug.

"PREHISTORIC ROBOTIC BUG!" Genesect yelled

I mean...prehistoric robotic bug. The two of them were smiling especially the colt as he held a piece of paper that held the names of the contestants.

"Hello viewers and welcome to our first episode of Total Pokemon Generation X!" Keldeo said happily

_"You realize that you're taking the name of a yugioh show right?"_

"Shut up! No one liked the ending!" Keldeo retorted

"Anyway, we have invited many contestants to take part in our challenging Island, but unlike most shows, it won't be just on this island. As we move along into the show, we will have challenges around the globe as well, just to spice things up. Also, all teams are co-ed with girls and boys but only 1 out of all the contestants will win." Genesect explained

"Yes, and before the contestants start coming onto shore, let us meet one of our previous hosts who has recently fought a demon...his father...from himself and now is officially sane and a complete good guy. Let's welcome Kavi," Keldeo smiled

In a flash of brilliant blue light like the glaring of a sapphire orb put under direct sunlight, a figure materialized from the light showing it to be a dragon. The dragon was different though from previous shows, it was no longer black colored, it had white scales/feathers with a silver outline. A rainbow orb was in the center of its chest and its form was much different. It was bigger, the dragon had two armored bulky legs, two decently long arms also armored, it stood bipedal with an armored torso and back with finishing with its armored head hiding its face. It had a mouth and sharp, dark blue eyes along with two wings made out of proton or cosmic energy as it roared in triumph. It stood over the two hosts looking at them.

"It's been over 10 years Keldeo," the dragon spoke in a soft voice obviously male

"How are you doing Kavi...after the whole mess of things?" Keldeo said sheepishly looking away

"I'm fine, glad to be normal again. It's not easy being yourself when you've been corrupted for so long. I can't stay any longer, I have a galaxy to watch," Kavi answered as he disappeared in a flash

"He got a job of being a galactic guardian!" Genesect exclaimed

"Yep, also he got to be keeper of the dimensions so they don't go into chaos. Anyway, this is not about us, let's meet our contestants!" Keldeo said with glee as the first boat came to shore

Out of the boat came a hulking blue quadrupedal tank like Pokemon with two crimson eyes and a silver X on its face. Along with the quadruped came a bipedal land shark who looked rather calm if not upset about something and following that Pokemon came a small bipedal dog that was black and blue with crimson eyes.

"Hm, it seems the flyer was wrong, I swore I read the flyer over a hundred times and checked the location of this place," the Metagross said confused

"This place is no different than what I'm going through," the land shark muttered sadly

"So this is the place? I thought it would look more threatening. Unless they make it seem like that to lower our guard..." the bipedal said to herself

"Welcome to the show of your lives, Bartimaeus, Roark and Hikari. Oh, two of you are kids of previous contestants, this will be fun," Keldeo greeted with a big goofy smile

"Shut it mlp reject," Roark retorted angrily making the host lose his smile

"Yep...same attitude. Alright, stand over there where Genesect is standing and wait till all the contestants have arrived." Keldeo instructed

As the first three contestants made their way to the flagpole in which Genesect stood, another boat with more contestants came to view. As it reached shore, three more contestants hopped off and took a look at their surroundings. One was a green dragoness with two slender green wings and red eye covers over her eyes. The other was a little small blue elephant with red ridges on its trunk. The final one was a blue odd looking pokemon with a small black tail in the back playing a Nintendo 3ds.

"Nova, Quake and Sonan, welcome," Keldeo greeted

"Nice to be here, this place doesn't look like what I expected but it's good enough," Nova smiled as she flew over to the flagpole without instruction and began a conversation with Roark

"This place looks fun," Quake grinned as he walked to the flagpole

Sonan made no answer to busy and into his game, Keldeo looked at what Sonan was playing. After seeing what Sonan was playing, Keldeo took out his own 3DS and was playing the same game as suddenly, the two of them had a heated game off making the others sweat drop.

"Okay, I guess I'll take over then. Let's welcome our next contestants," Genesect said as the next boat arrived

A green, walking grass snake hopped off the ship listening to music through an Ipod and headphones. A blue otter with a dark blue skirt got off the boat folding his arms and taking in his surroundings as if to try to understand the challenges he will face. Last to get off the boat was a odd looking flying fairy like Pokemon that had a red and blue tipped ears.

"Welcome to the show Flint, Mitzu and Spike," Genesect smiled even though he really couldn't

"Dude, this place is rad," the grass snake replied as he took off his headphones and spoke with a surfer accent

"So this is the show my father has told me about...Hikari!? What are you doing here?!" Mitzu exclaimed as he ran to the Riolu showing his displeasure of her being physically on the island

"I chose to join the show Mitzu, for my own reasons," Hikari retorted somewhat venomously to the Dewott

"You know father's rule about not joining any game show, remember what he used to tell us about his experience?" Mitzu inquired with more authority

"It also goes for you too," Hikari replied simply as Mitzu tried to reply with something but just sighed in defeat

"Wow, family drama...love it! Let's welcome our next contestants," spoke Keldeo

The boat arrived again as the next three Pokemon to get off were a orange weasal with a buoy like neck as if for floating purposes, a blue and black jackal who seemed relaxed and a martial arts cat who was also relaxed and seemed nice. Before words could be spoken, another pokemon that was yellow, had a red star on its forehead and also had a mustache teleported with the group.

"Uh...nevermind. Welcome Tyrin, Lucas, Titan and Kon," Keldeo smiled

"Well, at least the place looks nice but it wasn't like the brochure," Tyrin stated taking out the paper

"Who cares? I can see a stage from here," Lucas inquired as the others looked as well

"At least we know that we can do gigs as well," Kon said

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Titan agreed

"Okay, yada yada...lets meet our final three contestants." Keldeo smiled with delight

The last boat arrived to drop off three contestants. One was a yellow dog like pokemon with spiked fur, oddly black dyed tipped ears, a tatoo of an ekans around a pendent, fingerless gloves or...pawless in this case, a nose piercing with a black ring along with a black stripe from forehead to nose. A black and blue cat with a heart necklace, the top hair of her head longer than usual which covered her right eye and her eyes were an unusual blue color. The next contestant was a tall yellow sheep with a black tipped tail, black rimmed glasses and a skull pendent on its neck

"Welcome to the show, Willie, Kodi, and Tyson," Keldeo smiled

"Anyway, welcome to our show contestants. The rules are simple, 16 of you will face off in teams where one team wins a challenge and the other loses plus it kicks off a player that can NEVER return. We have confessionals where you can speak your mind as such," Genesect said as he showed them a somewhat decent bathroom

**00000**

**"Awesome, a test of skill and strength. Perfect for my cause," Roark smiled**

**00000**

**"So this will be the final match or competition between me and Roark, he better whatch himself, cause I'm gonna win this," Nova said with determination**

**00000**

**"I wonder if Titan is gonna confess his secret...maybe not, but let's see how this plays out with teams first," Kon shrugged**

**0000**

**"I'm not here for friends or happiness, in fact i'm here for money and to show everyone pain and suffering anyway possible," Brute muttered angrily**

**00000**

**"Is it just me or is mostly everyone here appear nice?" Willie asked Kodi**

**"Yeah, thats a good thing. Makes it easier to eliminate assholes," Kodi smiled kissing Willie's cheek who blushed**

**00000**

**"Amazing, i've read and watched all the past seasons of this show and I have to say, its best that its how it is right now then the past," Bartimaeus explained reading four books at once**

**00000**

"Alright, now usually, we make the teams right away, but this time, we are going to change that. In fact, we are going to have team captains now but who will be those captains?" Keldeo started to explain as the campers remained silent

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway, the way we are going to choose team captains is simply winning a challenge," Keldeo finished as a paw was raised

"Yes Flint?" Genesect callout out

"Will we be riding sick waves or catching some seri

ous drift racing bro?" Flint asked

"Nah brah, we are going to put you in pain, with a classic arena style fight," Keldeo answered with a mocking accent

"Awesome," Roark smiled

"So we just fight everyone else until we have a victor?" Tyrin questioned

"Not exactly...we have a few...tricks up our sleeve," Keldeo grinned malisciously

"Great...what tricks?" Willie questioned as Keldeo simply held his hoof up

"No more questions," Keldeo said bluntly

"So, to start off todays challenge, the first match will have Bartimaes and Tyson," Genesect added

"I'm not much of a fighter, i see no logical point in it," the Metagross replied

"Just do it or automatic elimination," Keldeo retorted

The Metagross sighed as he and Tyson stood away from each other about twenty feet. Bartimaes started with a Bullet Punch which was suprisingly fast and hit Tyson but did half damage due to Tyson being a Electric Type. Tyson took the hit and attacked with a Thunderbolt which did moderate damage to a Steel-Psychic, but it got worse as Bartimaes tried to use another Bullet Punch but he couldn't move.

"Paralysis brainiac," Tyson grinned as he used Thunder which did more damage and made the walking tank unable to battle

"Tyson is the winner, he will move on to the next round," Genesect announced

"Now the next match will be Roark vs Hikari," Keldeo stated as the hosts had a board with everyone's face on it tournament fashion

"Watch yourself Roark, she must be tougher than she looks," Nova warned as Roark just gave a nod to indicate he understood

"He's a dragon and ground type probably focused on pure force, use it against him," Mizu instructed to his sister

"I don't need your help in my fight," Hikari retorted harshly as she and Roark walked onto the field

The two were again, about twenty feet away but instead of attacking, each of them looked and seemed to be studying the other for any sudden moves. The wind pushed the leaves to which a broom would push scraps or dirt around as there was a long silence. This silence was beginning to irritate one of the hosts in particular as he took out a microphone

"If you two are going to just stand there and do nothing, i will per-" Genesect began to say until Roark made the first move

Roark opened his mouth and fired out a Dragonbreath attack as Hikari sidestepped the attack easily and rushed forward with her fist glowing a whitish color. Hikari jumped at Roark with a Power Up Punch and hit Roark straight in the torso. Roark skidded back a few inches but countered with a Dual Chop which he hit Hikari twice knocking her back a foot or two.

Hikari then ran at Roark with her palm ready for a Force Palm but before she could get close, Roark used Dragon Dance to boost his attack Power and speed giving him time to avoid the attack. Hikari tried then to hit him with more Power Up punches but Roark avoided them with ease due to increased speed. Roark backed up and used Dragon Dance boosting him even more as Hikari made a small plan to use Counter when he attacked physically.

But instead, Roark used Dragon Dance to boost yet again and then charged one claw with a Dragon Claw and the other for Slash. Roark ran at Hikari quite quickly where he seemed to vanish and reappear striking Hikari with Slash and Dragon Claw knocking her into a boulder. Hikari tried to stand up but Roark's boost of power and speed wa too much as she collapsed.

"Hikari is down, Roark is the winner of the match," Keldeo announced gleefully

Hikari struggled to get up as she looked to see a claw in front of her with Roark in front of her. Hikari blinked for a second before realizing what Roark was doing, she grabbed the claw as Roark helped her get up. Truly an act of a true honest fighter but before Hikari could say anything, Roark walked away.

**"00000**

**"Well, looks like we have another warrior, i would be honored to fight him," Mizu grinned**

**00000**

**"Wow, I do not want to go against that guy, but then another part of me tells me he's cool," Willie commented**

**00000**

**"Roark has honor, can't wait to either have him on the same team or face him," Lucas said**

**00000**

"The next match will include, Sonan and Titan," Genesect said as Titan got into a martial arts stance while Sonan casually walked onto the field

Titan knew he was at a disadvantage as he faced an opponent that could simply redirect his attacks back at him. Still though, he had to win somehow, and Titan went to do so as Titan ran at Sonan and put his paw on Sonan's chest before letting lose wild energy as a force palm attack sending Sonan flying but the attack did minimal damage and Sonan used Counter knocking the damage right back at Titan. Titan got up and used Force Palm again but faced a Reversal.

"I need to end this fast," Titan grunted in pain

Sonan took a step towards Titan as electricity prevented him from doing so. Titan grinned as Sonan could not move now as Titan hit the Wynaut with Karate chops and Jump Kicks since Sonan couldn't counter now and eventually, Titan finished the match using karate chop to knock Sonan out.

"Titan wins the match and moves on to round 2," Keldeo smiled as he then looked at the camera

"Montage time!" Genesect yelled

Nova and Kon were against each others as Nova's superior mobility and quickness won her the match. Mizu went against Lucas which lasted a full hour as the two were evenly matched but in te end, Mizu's training paid off as he moved on. Willie had to face Flint which was a clear disadvantage for the Jolteon if he hadn't learned Pin Missile which helped him win his match. Kodi was again Tyrin as it was a quick match as Kodi was fierce in battle making her the winner. Lastly, Spike faced Quake which was an odd match considering every attack fired at Quake, Quake took the hit and took little damage, but overall Spike won.

"Okay, now to spice things up. We randomized your opponents so noe it will be Spike vs Mizu," Keldeo said

"Also, you cannot use moves that are your type," Genesect added as Spike and Mizu muttered something

"This game is already rigged," Spike said as he fired Aura Sphere at Mizu who dodged

Mizu had learned a variety of moves in cases like this as he used Slash at Spike which hit its target and was a critical. Spike countered with Aura Sphere again as this time, it hit a bullseye causing Mizu to be blown back. Mizu got up and used Slash again causing more damage as Spike fired more aura sphere but this time, Mizu used his schalchops to deflect the orbs.

Mizu then used X-Scissor which didnt do much damage but it was a critical needed to finish off Spike as Mizu headed to the final round.

"Roark and Nova," Genesect called

Nova and Roark grinned at each other as they wasted no time to attack each other. Roark attacked with Slash as Nova used Flamethrower, Roark went through the blast and hit Nova. Nova then used Stone edge hitting Roark hard and causing a critical as Roark got up and used Rock Tomb which knocked Nova down and slowed her enough for Roark to finish with Slash.

"Roark is moving on to the next fight," Keldeo grinned

"Kodi and Titan," Genesect announced

The Luxio faced against the Mienfoo as Kodi started with a Swift attack, Titan only knew a couple of other moves than fighting so he resorted to Power Up punches to deflect the stars. Kodi used this to get up close and use Crunch causing a little damage but not much as Titan hit her with Power up punch raising his attack. Kodi got up and fired Swift again hitting Titan with strong force but Titan used Power up Punch again but it did more damage.

Kodi slammed herself into Titan with Tackle taking the fighting type off guard and knocking him down but Titan was not through. Titan used one more Power Up punch hitting Kodi fiercly and knocking her out finally as Titan panted in exhaustion.

"Titan is moving on. Finally, its Tyson vs Willie," Keldeo announced

Both electric types had a few moves to use now, Tyson began using Focus Punch. Willie used Pin Missile hitting Tyson and knocking off his concentration which he countere with a Signal Beam. Willie was hit and knocked down as he got up but his vision was blurry and he saw 10 Tysons!

"You're confuse now you idiot!" Tyson smiled as he used Focus punch

Willie fire randomly but hit nothing as Tyson smacked him with a fist full of energy. Willie was sent flying back as he struggled to get up and weakly did. His vision was still blurry as he panted heavily, Tyson finished him off with a Signal Beam to end the match.

"Alright round 2 is complete. Now round 3, NO one can use moves at all!" Genesect instructed

"What! How can we fight but strangle each other?" Tyson asked

"Just do it! It's a challenge, not a chore. Roark against Mizu," Keldeo retorted

Roark and Mizu glared at each other and then attacked. Mizu used his schalchops to slash at Roark while Roark used his claws to fight back. Mizu swung at Roark's side as Roark blocked it and headbutted Mizu disorienting the Dewott for a second as Roark slashed him across the face. Luckily, there was no blood...yet as Mizu roundhoused Roark in the face staggering the dragon.

Mizu then jumped and kicked Roark in the chest but when Mizu went to slash at Roark, Roark blocked it and slammed Mizu with his tail and then jumped on top of Mizu to strangle him. Mizu grabbed Roark's claws and tried to raise them off his neck but Roark was too strong, Mizu began to choke.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Hikarik questioned the hosts

"Yeah, as long as nobody dies," Keldeo answered

Mizu grabbed his schalchop and smacked Roark in the eye with it causing the dragon to grunt in pain and release pressure which allowed Mizu to knock Roark off. Mizu then hit Roark's leg causing him to kneel and then Mizu kicked Roark in the face finally taking down the land shark. Before Keldeo made the announcement, Mizu helped Roark up before walking away.

**00000**

**"A new opponent now? I like where this is going and cant wait to face Mizu again," Roark smiled**

**00000**

**"Show off, always has to be the strongest," Hikari huffed**

**00000**

Tyson and Titan faced off against each other as it was clear who would win. Titan was simply a better fighter especially without moves as he performed all sorts of Martial arts against Tyson. Tyson's attacks were too slow or had little technique as Titan would block the attacks and counter. Titan used roundhouse, one inch punches, karate chops and spin kicks that easily overtook his opponent and eventually, won the round

."That's it! Its clear who the leaders are, Titan and Mizu are team leaders and they will choose the remainder of you to be on their team," Keldeo exclaimed happilly

"14 other campers of your disposal so who do you want on your team?" Genesect asked

"It can be anybody?" Titan asked quickly

"Sure, anyone, you won after all," Keldeo smiled

"I choose...Tyrin," Mizu said as Tyrin sighed since he felt that now the good friends were now seperated

"Damn...Lucas," Titan said as the Lucario high fived him

"Hmmm...Nova," Mizu said as Roark grinned somewhat at the thought of being the opposing team

"Kon," titan added as the Kadabra high fived Titan and Lucas

"Tyson," Mizu sighed

"Roark," Roark grinned at this

"Great...Bartimaes," the Metagross floated over

"Willie," the Jolteon smiled as he made his way over

"Kodi," the Luxio was a little saddened but went to her team

"Flint," the Servine brofisted his team

"Spike," the Togekiss smiled

"Sonan," the Wynaut played his 3DS

"Quake," the Phanpy skipped to his team happily

"Hikari," the Riolu grinned that now she could prove herself

"You all set?" Keldeo asked

"Yes," the campers replied

"Good, Team Mizu will be the Brutal Rampardos and Team Titan would be the Rockin Bastiodons!" Genesect announced

"Your cabins are over there with girls and boys seperated and Mizu's team is blue while Titan's team is red, see ya tomarrow folks," Keldeo smiled

The campers now left in their teams as Keldeo faced the camera.

"What challenges will I come up with? What drama will ensure? What romances bloom and crumble? Find out on Total...Drama...Generation X!" Keldeo yelled

**yes! I'm not dead! Thank you for support! I dont own anything but my OC's btw. Read and Review plus if you dont mind, send a oppinion on characters. Who is your favorite? Who is your least? Who will be evil? Good? Romance pairings? Just please give me feedback and happy late christmas and a happy new year!**


	2. Nice to Hardly Know You

**Welcome to my next chapter of my story, i'm happy to say that i am really looking ****forward to doing this story so much, i might make a sequel to this now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and i dont own anything except my own OC's**

"Alright campers, i know its not even the end of the day but we got a surprise for you so come on down!" Keldeo said through a microphone

"Seriously, we just had a challenge and now he wants us to go through another one?" Lucas grumbled

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Nova stated

"How would you know?" Titan asked

"It doesn't matter, let's get over there and get this challenge over with," Mizu said as he walked over to the hosts who had two benches but they were suspended over a tank of water

"Hello there campers, I know you are probably ready to catch some sleep but i got something else in mind. Since you are in your new teams, I have a way to make you guys get to know each other more and before you ask, there is no elimination tonight," Keldeo explained as the campers raised eyebrows

"What kind of challenge?" Hikari questioned

"I like to call this game, Who's Secret Is It? I say somebody's most embarrassing secret and you guys have to guess who it is. Whoever gets it right gives a point to their team but if nobody either guesses right or admits, you guys take a bath in a tank of water...filled with Electric type Tynamo's!" Keldeo added with a smile

"Tyanamo's are weak if I might add," Kon said

"Individually, not as a group of 10 in one tank," Keldeo grinned

"Oh and for fun," Genesect smiled as collars came around all the contestants who tried to take them off

"What the hell is this?!" Roark growled trying to break the collar

"A shock collar to make sure everyone will know each other's secrets. Makes it easy for you to know each other," Keldeo explained

"I'm a Ground type dumbass,"

"Oh...in that case," Genesect smiled evilly pressing a red button as instead of electricity, fairy magic came out being super effective on the dragon type causing him pain

"Ouch, at least it wasn't ice, it would be double the trouble," Bartimaes cringed

"Okay, so are you ready to play?" Genesect asked as the campers took their spots

"For the viewers sake, we will name the members of each team so you don't get confused. The Brutal Rampardos team to my left consists of Mizu, Tyrin, Nova, Tyson, Bartimaes, Kodi, Spike, Quake. The Rocking Bastiodons to my right have Titan, Roark, Kon, Willie, Tyson, Lucas, Hikari and Flint. Let's get some embarrassing secrets out," Keldeo smiled

"Can anyone guess who here kisses their pillow at night?" Genesect asked

"You've got to be kidding me, who does that?" Mizu asked not even fazed

"Apparently somebody," Tyson chuckled

"Is it...Willie?" Quake asked

"Nope," Keldeo answered as the collar went off shooting ice at Quake

"brrrr s-so c-c-cold," the poor phanpy whimpered

"Is it Kon?" Willie asked as Keldeo nodded causing Kon to groan and everyone to chuckle/giggle or snicker

BR: 0. RB: 1

"Seriosly Kon, you kiss your pillow at night? And you said i had problems," Titan laughed

"Shut up!" Kon grumbled

"Moving on, this girl was once accidently put into her brother's body, flirted with her crush but found out her crush was gay and was still in her brother's body," Genesect explained

"Um...that's kinda wierd bro, especially the gay part. I'm gonna guess it's a girl so...Kodi?" Flint said before the shock collar shocked him

"I'm an only child!" Kodi retorted

"Is it Nova?" Lucas asked before recoeving the same treatment

"Same here, no siblings," Nova countered

"It has to be Hikari, she is one of the only females and with the host saying it's a girl, it leaves few options and with process of elimination, i can conclude is Hikari," Bartimaes said smartly getting a point

Br: 1. RB: 1

"Hikari! The clan started making rumors I was gay because of that," Mizu said angrily

"Sorry..." Hikari said somewhat ashamed before a claw touched her shoulder

"It's the past, ignore it and move on," Roark said as Hikari looked at him for a second but nodded

"Ooooh, I like this one, this guy dated a hot dragon type but soon found out it was his relative in front of his whole family," Keldeo started to laugh uncontroabbly

"Jeez...that's more gross than...ugh, makes my scales crawl," Nova shivered at the thought

"Well, it's a guy for sure, possibly dragon type...is it Roark?" Tyrin guessed as a point was given making everyone gasp and look at the Gabite who shrugge like he didnt care

BR: 2. RB: 1

"Oh arceus...hahahaha! Oh arceus I'm taking this to the hall, this is too much. Okay, who here had their fur dyed pink for a week?" Keldeo said

"That's horrible, and really embarrassing," Spike said with a chuckle

"I'm going to assume it's a mammal so...Mizu I believe," Kon guessed as a point was handed

BR: 2. RB: 2

"Hikari!" Mizu growled knowing what had happened that day

"It wasn't my fault the berries did that," Hikari stated while laughing

"Pinkie Bear," Flint said as everyone started laughing even the hosts fell on their backs laughing

"It's not funny," Mizu growled as everyone still kept laughing and it got worse when pink paint fell on Mizu making him pink as everyone birst out laughing again

"That's it!" Mizu growled as he smacked everyone with his schalchops hard making them groan in pain than laugh...except for Bartimaes

**00000**

**"Look, it was because of some berries I was given that i ate okat?!" Mizu growled at the camera**

**00000**

**"How was I supposed to know that the girl i was into was my cousin? I thought my uncle was single and never married...guess not," Roark sighed hitting his head against the door**

**00000**

**"I can't even explain it alright?! Can't a guy help it?" Kon said**

**00000**

"And we are back with a couple of painful minutes but we are all fine now," Keldeo said with a red mark of a schalchop on his cheek

"So, who here walked in on their parents when they were making love?" Genesect asked as all the contestants were quiet

"Anyone?" Keldeo asked

"How are you suppossed to know who it is without getting zapped? Anybody could have done it so i'm not sure," Titan answered

"Exactly, who even does that? Or was it an accident?" Kodi added

"It's Sonan," Spike spoke getting a point for his team

"Dude! Why did you spill the beans!?" Sonan complained as Keldeo was sweeping up a pot of fallen beans

"Oh...sorry, i was trying to have some lunch," Keldeo replied as he hit the buzzer sending all the contestants into the tanks getting them shocked immensly

"You got to love sweet pain," Genesect sighed as the campers eventually were let up before glaring at the hosts

"What was that for?!" Tyrin argued as Keldeo just smiled

"My enjoyment of your misery. Alright, the next person has a made up name, in fact, his real name is clay," Keldeo answered

"Clay...who would wan...is it Quake?" Nova guessed getting her team a point

"Yes, yes it is isn't that right Quake?" Genesect replied as Quake shyly smiled

"Yeah it's true...it just doesn't suit me well you know," Quake nodded

"Understandable," Tyson agreed

"So far the Rampardos are winning so let's do another one. Who here peed themself when they were twelve years old?" Keldeo asked

"Peed themself...wow," Hikari said to herself trying to think of who

"Why do i feel it's somebody we know?" Tyrin wondered

"Sucks to be them because that's just embarrassing," Willie commented

"Any ideas?" Keldeo asked

"Nope," the cast replied as Keldeo shocked Lucas causing the campers to gasp and chuckle

"Wow Lucas, you peed yourself at 12?" Titan chuckled

"It was because the lights went out so it scared me alright," Lucas reasoned as everyone laughed now

"Okay moving on, one more before I let you guys go because I'm sure you want to be free already. Who is gay?" Keldeo asked with a devious smile

"Someone's gay in here...who could that be?!" Roark asked

"I'm narrowing down our options, in fact, we only have Willie, Tyson, Tyrin, and Titan. Willie has a girlfriend so that eliminates him, Tyrin isn't the character, its either Tyson or Titan," Bartimaes acknowledged

"It's Tyson!" Flint answered as he got shocked

"Titan?" Kodi said as a point was given and Titan hid as he was too embarrassed to reveal his face

"Okay, enough torture for the day, you're free to go and relax or do whatever you want. Join me for dinner in a couple of hours," Keldeo sai finally as he left

**00000**

**"A challenge is over already? Odd, well, I have a bad feeling about this and so I will be training. I heard all about this game show and similar ones so I need to be physically and mentally ready for what lies ahead," Roark said crossing his arms**

**00000**

**"This show is painful, but not what father described. Hm, maybe he was weaker then and felt more pain, either way, i'm going to win this show and prove my strength," Mizu declared**

**00000**

**"I feel more comfortable now that our secrets are all mostly known now...I hope nobody calls me Clay," Quake said with a tiny smile**

**00000**

In the mess hall area, Flint, Quake, And Bartimaes were chatting about random stuff. The mess hall was a typical largely built structure with some modern flare to get some attraction. All the tables were on one side of the room and a buffet like table on the other, now vacant due to dinner being prepared. The tables were new wood and the structure seemed to be rebuilt and renovated, new windows and many of them filled the room, at the southern wall was a chimney for some reason.

"I seriously was not expecting this show to be so easy bros," Flint said as he turned down his music a bit

"Yeah, the host was really nice and even the co-host wasn't that bad...although they shared our secrets." Quake nodded

"Yes quite interesting to say the least that the hosts haven't made the game extremely difficult already. Do i know why? No, but it is still very unlike them to do so. In fact, Flint, your secret hasn't been reveiled yet," Bartimaes inquired

"Oh mine...well...okay bros i'll tell ya. My secret is...I went to Juvie and had to go to rehab along with an insane asylum,"

The other two Pokemon looked at each other and shrugged, Flint didn't seem like a bad guy.

**00000**

**"Look, it's a long story," Flint said without the typical surfer accent**

**00000**

In the lush green, coniferious forest on the island, a consistant sound of slashing was heard causing some Pidgy to fly away as one tree fell. The suspect of this scene was the Gabite known as Roark as he looked at his fallen victim, the tree was almost cleanly cut down except for a bit of mistake here and there. Roark grunted in irritation that he couldn't get a straight cut, technique was key in fights and challenges. Roark then looked at the fallen tree and began to slash it again, to make something at least.

"So, what are you doing?" a voice asked as Roark stopped and turned around

Roark turned around to find no one behind him, he scanned his surroundings for the source of the voice. As Roark looked, he heard giggling and before he could find the source, the source found him. Roark noticed in a few seconds he was on the ground with someone on top of him. That someone, he knew all too well.

"So what is the future doing with wood? Woodshop?" the familiar green colored, red lensed dragoness smiled with humor

"If you don't mind, I was making something," Roark retorted

"What are you making? A boat? A stake? A board? Oh...a gift for me, how sweet of you," Nova giggled as she got off Roark who couldn't help but smirk

"Nova, you never stop teasing don't you?" Roark questioned

"Of course not, i would be bored and not fun like you," Nova replied as Roark rolled his eyes

**00000**

**"Me and Roark's families don't get along very well but we became best friends when we trained under our mentor. I always tease him," Nova explained **

**00000**

About no more than a half mile away, a certain otter was training as well, with a bow and arrow. The archery set in his area was high quality and the range was perfect, clear, multiple targets and different sized bows and arrows for dofferent situations. There was a station with a intern sleeping in it as the otter practiced, his aim was true, almost laserlike hitting his targets in desired spots. He heard movement as he turned to aim at his sister and lower the weapon.

"Never amazes me to see you practicing," Hikari said

"You know me sister, I never waste time," Mizu replied hitting a target dead center

"Is it because of the Gabite?"

"Maybe, i beat him once and i intend to keep winning,"

"Haven't you proved yourself enough?" Hikari asked

"Not yet, I just want to impress father," Mizu answered

Hikari left elsewhere as Mizu trained.

**00000**

Near the river, with its pure drinkable lifewater flowing downstream, a couple was enjoying themselves. The two was Willie and Kodi, the Jolteon and Luxio. The two of them layed near each other looking at the river. Willie seemed to smile a little at a memory in his mind.

"Remember that day I met you?" Willie asked

"Yeah, the day i almost drowned," Kodi nodded

"I remember seeing you helpless and something inside me told me to help. I remembered hearing your cries for help and its ironic we're here," Willie added looking at the river

"Well, you did jump in and save me, but yeah, it's ironic," Kodi sighed before nuzzling Willie

"You know I will never let you go ever," Willie spoke

"I know...my hero," Kodi joked before giving Willie a kiss

In the nearby bushes, a Pokemon was watching, a certain Pokemon was watching. He eyes Kodi with interest but looked at Willie with disdain. Hoe could he have someone like Kodi? Saving someone from a river was very cliche, and this Pokemon had a plan.

**00000**

"So you guys are a group of friends who are in a band because you love music?" Spike asked

"Yes, pretty much, though we're more like family but you could say that," Tyrin nodded

"That's cool, that's like my Rock Band game, playing music with friends," Sonan smiled as Spike sweatdropp

"Um Sonan, not everything in life is a videogame,"

"So i take it you two know each other well?" Kon questioned

"Oh yeah, we used to be on Mew and Victini's island and other shows ten years before, it was horrible," Sonan shivered

"You got lucky and they celebrated your birthday," Spike retorted

"Wow, that's...cool i guess," Lucas mumbled unsure how to comment

"You know then how this show is going to be then?" Titan asked

"Not that bad actually, the previous host Kavi was a total nutjob but you're lucky he isn't hosting, he hosted a couple times for us and I hated it," Spike said

"Yep, you guys are lucky," Sonan agreed

"Attention campers, please report to the mess hall for dinner," Genesect announced

**00000**

The campers arrived to find a whole buffet ready for them, a large turkey in the center enough for all of them. It seemed Christmas themed with the stuffing, gingerbread, cider and other assortments. The host Keldeo had a suit and tie on looking very presentable as Genesect stood near him and another Pokemon. A water legendary similar to a canine colored blue with a purple flowing cape like thing on her back and soft crystal blue eyes.

"Contestants, I just wanted to know I am excited to have you here and you have dealt with day one of approximately two and a half weeks of what would be your worst nightmare. To celebrate, I had Genesect cook us a feast with help of our interns who are highly trained and also here today is my girlfriend and former host Suicune. Now i'm going to be short, have a nice meal, sleep well and prepare for tomarrow," Keldeo said in a speech as the campers began to eat and relax the night away

Keldeo sat down with Suicune and Genesect as he had a smirk on his face the two legendaries noticed. If one thing was for sure, Keldeo only smirks when he is either in a good mood or a genius plan arised.

"You have a plan don't you?" Suicune asked

"Of course my dear, the contestants will have to be ready because tomarrow will be hell," Keldeo smiled evilly

"Like the time Xerneas was into you and you had to avoid her to save your own skin," Genesect added causing the colt to glare at the robotic bug

**So how do you like it? My chapters are a lot longer than my usual but I'm glad to do this for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and give me future predictions of what will happen later on. Thanks and have a nice night**


	3. Obstacles Galore

**Hey everybody, Thanks for support and again, i don't own anything**

**_Obstacle Courses Galore_**

The night of the campers first fay was wonderful as they slept happily in their beds. Dreaming of sugarplums right from their heads...that is if it's even a happy ending. The real danger began as the morning began to rise and shine over the camp and cabins and also warming the atmosphere. We begin ourselves at the Brutal Rampardos Boys Cabin as the morning began to awake them, if the morning had a voice.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO Campers! 2nd day on the island and you will love it, full of activities i created, so meet us at the Mess Hall in an hour!" Keldeo said through the speaker system

"Ugh, those beds weren't as comfortable as they seem," Tyrin groaned as he wake up groggily due to being uncomfortable

"This is nothing, I've slept on rocks," Mizu replied

"What are the hosts going to throw at us this time?" Tyson asked

"From my experience, it will be painful and most likely, fun for them but not fun for us," Spike answered

"Yes, Spike is absolutely correct since I have taken into account of reading all the old articles of the original show this was and found all the campers hated it last time even though Keldeo was the co-host. We might see some slight chance of the challenge being actually easier but only by a 0.9% chance," Bartimaes added

"I don't know what you just said but all I heard was that this would be fun," Quake smiled as the others sweatdropped

"Not exactly,"

**Girls Cabin**

"Do you feel this show is already sexist because I feel like it is?" Kodi asked

"Yeah it may be, two girls out of a team of guys, at least we get most of the cabin to ourselves," Nova grinned

"You're right Nova, hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kodi, anything,"

"Are you interested in any of the guys here?" Kodi asked with a smile which caught Nova off guard making her react by rolling onto the floor a little hard

"Ow, no Kodi, I'm not interested into any guy here," Nova answered blandly

"You're reaction said otherwise, not even Roark?" Kodi continued trying to break the Flygon

"We're friends, just friends. Our families hate each other so it wouldn't work out," Nova grumbled flying out of the cabin

Kodi rolled her eyes as she followed

**00000**

**"It wouldn't work, that's a lie. Roark and Nova seem like a perfect pair, although Roark is a little...mysterious. I'm going to watch Nova if she shows any signs of interest," Kodi commented**

**00000**

**Rocking Bastiodon Boys Cabin**

"Ugh, that was the worst sleep I've ever had," Titan groaned as he cracked his back to ease the pain

"What are these beds made out of? Concrete?" Kon questioned

"Probably," Roark muttered

Sonan didn't say a word as he kept playing his 2DS, which apparently kept his mind focused on the game itself rather than the bed.

"So, what kind of challenge do you think the hosts will give us?" Lucas asked

"Probably something rad, something amazing," Flint answered

"Or painful," Willie cringed as he said it

"It should be fine," Roark sighed

**00000**

**"At least my team isn't a bunch of assholes," Sonan smiled as he played his game**

**00000**

**"I'm the only girl on the team, makes me less likely to be voted off." Hikari commented**

**00000**

**Mess Hall**

The campers went to their respective tables that were set up with team logos. Keldeo and Genesect were awaiting them as breakfast was a delicious continental breakfast. The feel of fresh and tasty food was like a soft hand brushing your face as each of the campers was ready to eat...until they were interrupted.

"Okay campers, before you eat, i will describe the challenge partly. It's a two part challenge, the first part is a team trusting challenge with partners." Keldeo began

"Partners? Isn't that too simple?" Tyson asked before Keldeo grinned

"Of course it is that's why i arranged challenges that will test your cooperation with your partners. You will be handcuffed to them until the challenge is over. Each team will receive their own obstacle to overcome, beat it, you get a point. Oh...i also took the liberty of prearranging your teams for you," Keldeo finished

"Great," everyone drawled as Keldeo had slips of paper

"You guys can eat now as i read the names. Roark and Hikari, Tyson and Nova, Mizu and Sonan, Spike and Quake, Tyrin and Kon, Titan and Bartimaes, Kodi and Lucas...finally Willie and Flint," Keldeo announced as handcuffs were put on the partners curtisy of Genesect

Nova frowned at seeing Roark stuck with Hikari, she didn't know why but she didn't like the idea. Mizu was unsure how to feel about a game junkie, mostly disappointed now he has work harder with an unreliable partner. Titan sighed as he was more attached to Bartimaes than actually handcuffed since the handcuffs were too small for Bartimaes. Willie and Flint high fived each other as they would work well. The others didn't really complain or were at all had a reaction.

"Now, Roark and Hikari get to mountain climb, Tyson and Nova get dodge ball, Mizu and Sonan get to go to school, Spike and Quake get to round up some cattle, Tyrin and Kon have to practice archery, Titan and Bartimaes get to go treasure hunting, Kodi and Lucas are going for a sky dive. Flint and Willie will be catching some waves," Keldeo added as some of the campers smiled since they were good at some obstacles...but what about their partner

"We'll be monitoring you from our trailer, have fun!" Genesect said as the hosts went

"Anyone else starting to hate them?" Titan asked

"Yes," Mizu sighed

**00000**

**"It's one thing to handcuff somebody to a post but to another person who you have to do a obstacle challenge with? That's overboard, but a challenge is a challenge," Tyson said**

**00000**

**"The hosts must be testing my patience because putting my sister with the only worthy opponent against me is getting me a bit angry," Mizu muttered**

**00000**

**"I'm handcuffed to Roark, great. That's what every girl wants," said Hikari sarcastically **

**00000**

**Mountain Climb Obstacle: Roark and Hikari**

The two walked to see a huge mountain in the middle of the island, how easily seen since it was the tallest part of the island. The mountain seemed to be about half the size of Mt. Everest and have no pathways, which would be obvious for a hard challenge. The only way it seemed from the bottom is to go straight up with gear that is until Keldeo showed up.

"Welcome to the Mountain climbing obstacle! Now, typically we would give you gear to climb but since we want to make it extremely challenging, you have to climb it with your bare paws and claws. To avoid lawsuits, we have our interns bringing a net to catch you guys if you fall but you have to restart if that happens. Fun right?" Keldeo smiled as he explained

"At least you were subtle to have safety," Hikari muttered

"Thank you and get going," Keldeo replied as he got on a scooter and drove away

"Well how are we goi-," Hikari was saying before she felt herself lifted up by the handcuff as Roark began climbing using his claws to grip onto the rocky surface

**Dodge ball****: Tyson and Nova**

Keldeo arrived on his scooter where the gym area was at in the island, where the two campers waited for him. Keldeo got off his scooter and approached the two with a gleeful smile.

"Hello Tyson and Nova, your challenge today is a dodge ball challenge. You have to endure two rounds of avoiding dodge balls fired from that machine over there," Keldeo said as he pointed to a machine gun with dodge balls loaded from the back of it

"Seriously? You couldn't be anymore easier," Nova retorted sarcastically

"Oh I know that, that's why I'm raising the stakes. Whenever one of you gets hit, you have to restart your challenge over again...from the beginning!" Keldeo cheered

"Great," Tyson muttered

"Enjoy," Keldeo grinned as he put the machine on which fired immediately hitting Tyson in the face at over 70 mph

"Ow..." Tyson groaned as he got up

**School: Sonan and Mizu**

"I don't like school," Sonan groaned as Mizu rolled his eyes

Genesect appeared from flying as he transformed back into his walking mode seeing the two, he smiled...which was usually what he did since he couldn't really move his mouth.

"Welcome to the school, it was once a prestigious high school but ever since students began to not come here, it was shut down on the island. You're obstacle is to go through at least 30 problems of math, history and English work here," Genesect explained

"This is a nightmare!" Sonan wailed

"This is the reason the human world is screwed up, game junkies hate school and don't get an education...save for a few, and where do they go in life?" Genesect muttered as he left

_"That's why kids, get an education. Go to school," _

"Shut up!" Sonan yelled

**Cattle Challenge: Spike and Quake**

"The host usually isn't this late," Spike said as the two waited patiently

Keldeo eventually arrived at the ranch area of the island with a cowboy hat and a smile. He rode a electric scooter for some reason as he hopped off to explain the challenge.

"Alright, you guys get to round up some cattle or in this case, Tauros. They are extremely angry when you try to get them together so it's extra fun!" Keldeo smiled

"How is that fun? They'll try to kill us," Spike pointed out

"At least we get rope to tie them up," Quake put in

"This guy is someone I can handle, you other contestants are killjoys," Keldeo acknowledged as Spike frowned

"So where's our rope?" Quake asked with a small smile

"That's the twist, no rope. You have to use your smarts and whatever to gather up this Tauros into ONE spot. ALL of them must be in one spot for you guys to complete the challenge," Keldeo finished before leaving

"ugh...hosts," Spike muttered

"He didn't say we couldn't use moves," Quake spoke before Spike smiled

"He didn't," Spike nodded

**Tyrin and Kon**

"Well i'm going to enjoy this, you guys will be trusting each other with archery. Since you're handcuffed, you have to focus on using each other's free paw or hand. Simple, hit a bulls eye and its over...from 500 yards away!" Genesect laughed as this challenge was made just for them to fail

"This is...bull****," Tyrin muttered

"It's crazy and a stupid challenge...but let's do it!" Kon replied

"Thank Arceus some enthusiasm helps brighten the show," Genesect sighed

**Titan and Bartimaes: Treasure Hunting**

"Alright your challenge is also simple, one metal detector and you got to find me 500,000 Poke," Keldeo said as the duo was shocked

"500,000?! On this island laying around!? Are you made of money or something?" Titan replied

"No cause if i was, i wouldn't be hosting," Keldeo smiled as he left

"We might as well get started," Bartimaes said as they began to search for poke cash

**Lucas and Kodi: Skydiving**

Genesect drove a plane in the air as he had the two in the plane with him going over 15,000 feet in the air. The island looked like a dot than an island as Genesect smiled at the slightly scared faces of Lucas and Kodi.

"Simple challenge, jump and hope your parachute works," Genesect said

"You're an ass," Lucas retorted as a donkey was on the plane

"Not today," Genesect said as the donkey bucked them out of the airplane

"Arceus, that was fun. No wonder Kavi had so much fun when he was evil," Genesect sighed as he realizrd something...who was flying the plane?!

**Flint and Willie: Surfing**

"Let me guess, we surf the waves and we get a point?" Willie interrupted Keldeo before he could speak

"Well, you caught on very fast," Keldeo admitted

"Can we go now?" Flint asked

"Sure whatever," Keldeo sighed

**Roark and Hikari**

The two were climbing the mountain as they were about halfway there. Thankfully, there was rests on certain flat areas of the mountain so they wouldn't burn out their muscules too quick. As Roark and Hikari climbed, one of the rocks Hikari was holding onto crumbled as she would have fallen except Roark and handcuffs held her up.

"Watch that you don't fall now," Roark said as he heaved her up until Hikari could find a grip

"Thanks Roark," Hikari gave a small smile

"Don't push it," Roark retorted but it wasn't mean, it was a mellow tone

Eventually, they reached the top of the moutain which allowed them to rest for once. Roark sighed as he broke the handcuffs off since the challenge was over for them.

"Roark and Hikari made it, so far each team got a point!" Genesect announced

"Wait, most of us are already in pairs of opposite teams so won't it be a draw?" Hikari questioned

"We have a way of eliminating somebody," Genesect answered

**Tyson and Nova**

Keldeo arrived at the gym to find the dodgeball machine out of dodgeballs and Tyson extremely tired than Nova. Both had a few bruises from the dodgeball machine as they were relaxing.

"So i take it that you beat the challenge?" Keldeo questioned

"You could say that," Nova replied

"Well i hate boring parts so let's watch the footage!" Keldeo smiled

_00000_

_Nova and Tyson are standing on one end of the gym with the dodgeball machine facing them with its dodgeballs ready to fire. Nova was grounded thanks to being handcuffed to Tyson making it worse. The machine was scary itself since neither Nova or Tyson could get hit if they wanted to beat the challenge._

_"So, do you have a plan?" Tyson asked_

_"Yeah, run!" Nova yelled as they tried to run across the gym but almost immediatly, they were hit by dodgeballs _

_"Ow! Those things hurt!" Tyson grumbled _

_"It could get worse," said Nova as the machine then fired again at them as they failed miserably to dodge the dodgeballs_

_"This thing never runs out of ammo," Tyson groaned as he thought of something_

_"You're a ground type, use Earth Power to give us cover," Tyson suggested as Nova nodded_

_Nova used Earth Power as the ground shot upwards in bursts knocking any projectiles away from its user and her companion. They safely got across the gym as the machine kept firing...at the wall._

_"This will take a while," Nova sighed_

_00000_

"Alright, you get your teams points," Keldeo said as he left

"What about the handcuffs?" Tyson asked

"Break them!" Keldeo shouted as Nova shrugged and used Dragon Claw to break the handcuffs

**Sonan and Mizu**

Question 27: Who is the best host of all TPI History?

"What kind of question is that? That's rigged," Sonan said

"Maybe we can get away with future schemes if we answer it how the hosts want us to do," Mizu replied as he wrote down his answer

'Keldeo and Genesect are the best hosts in the universe and in all dimmensions while Victini and Mew can go swallow ****'

"YOU GUYS WIN THE CHALLENGE! EXTRA POINTS FOR BEING NICE TO US!" Keldeo yelled as the two blinked

"We didn't even fi-," Sonan began

"Who cares?! All that matters is that our contestants think we're the best," Keldeo interrupted

"Whatever," Mizu shrugged as Keldeo drove off in his electric scooter

**Spike and Quake**

Genesect arrived to find all the Tauros unconscious and in one group as Spike and Quake were just relaxing in the sun. This ticked Genesect off slightly even if the contestants did their challenge.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!" Genesect yelled as the two jumped in the air in fright from the sudden yelling but relaxed as it was Genesect

"Why should we?" Spike retorted

"Because you aren't supposed to be lazy, be productive, mother of Arceus you guys are worse," Genesect sighed

**Tyson and Kon**

"This is complete bullshit!" Kon yelled exasperated by fail upon failing attempt to hit a bullseye with one arm as pulling the arrow and release while Tyson held the bow, it was too frustrating

"I don't think we can pull this off," Tyson sighed

"Of course we can, it's called determination," Kon replied

"Determination must hate us cause it isn't working well," Tyson obviously said

Kon again tried as the arrow flew off course smacking into a Sudowoodo intern who began running around like a chicken with its head cut off, bumping into a Machoke intern who fell and bumped into a Gardevoir intern's rear causing her to smack him. The sudowoodo intern ran into a row of carefully placed dominos as they fell, angering a Kecleon who took hours to perfect his work.

"Okay...i'm going to stop now," Kon said as Tyson nodded

"No points!" **Genesect** announced

**Titan and Bartimaes**

"How much have we found so far cause my feet are killing me," Titan panted in exhaustion

"Well, under the circumstances we found the lost treasure of atlantis, Xerneas's Diary for some reason, a crown, part of the titanic, and a whole tank...3 poke," Bartimaes answered

"I hate this show!" Titan yelled

"Already, i was about to give you guys points for finding all this cool stuff but since you hate the show, no points!" Keldeo said taking the stuff as Titan broke the handcuffs in frustration

**Lucas and Kodi**

The Luxio and Lucario were falling from the sky as they neared the island. They would land right at the beachhead from the trajectory they were in now. It was about 2000 feet right now in the air as they would need to use their parachutes.

"We're going to make it!" Kodi said in excitement

"Yes!" Lucas yelled until they pulled the chute...which a rubber ducky fell out of the backpack

"FUCK!" both yelled as they landed right through the sand

"PFFT, hahahaha! Oh my Arceus that was hilarious! Points for humor! EPIC FAIL!" Keldeo laughed as he rolled on the floor laughing

**Flint and Willie**

The duo were having extreme fun with the surf obstacle as they were doing tricks like standing on their hands, and balanced each other on each other's shoulders.

"Alright hotshots! You get points! ALL CONTESTANTS, REPORT TO THE DOCK!" Keldeo said as night began to take place

The campers arrived as Keldeo held the results.

"Okay, the final score was the Brutal Rampardos with 6, and Rocking Bastiodons with 5. Brutal Rampardos win!" Keldeo yelled in excitement

The Brutal Rampardos cheered as the Rocking Bastiodons groaned

"Someone is going home early, meet me in 20 minutes," Keldeo smirked

**00000**

**"Hard to say who to vote for, i guess only the ones who lost the challenge. Ironically, it's one of those band players...weakest link would be Kon," Roark stated**

**00000**

**"Lucas, Kon or Titan...Titan formed this team but he lost, i dont know," Hikari shrugged**

**00000**

**"I get along with almost everyone on the team here so i could only say Kon, sorry bro," Willie frowned**

**00000**

"Glad you all could make it, now I have here 7 marshmellows which is a symbol of being safe, if you do not get a marshmellow, you are eliminated which you will take the Rocket of Losers and can't come back...ever," Keldeo explained

The Rocking Bastiodons were nervous, especially three of them

"Roark, you're safe," Keldeo said as Roark caught his treat

"Hikari, Sonan, safe as well," the two got their marshmellows

"Willie and Flint, awesome tricks so you're safe," the Servine and Jolteon smiled as they got their sugarry treat

"Kon, Lucas and Titan, you all lost your challenge but the next one safe is Titan," Titan was relieved somewhat but now one of his best friends was going to be eliminated

"Kon or Lucas...who will it be...?" Keldeo wondered as everyone just watched

...

...

..

"Lucas, Kon i'm sorry but you're out," Keldeo said finally as Kon sighed

"Sorry buddy, no hard feelings," Lucas said in consolence

"It's fine, you guys win for me you hear?" Kon said as he was strapped to the rocket

**0000**

**"I really wanted to make it farther in but maybe it wasn't for me. I wont tell anybody your crush Titan, promise," Kon said sadly**

**0000**

"Blast off!" Genesect said as he pressed the button Launching Kon

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kon screamed as he flew off

"Who will lose next time? Who will be our winner? Relationships? Rivalries? Find out on Total...Pokemon...Generation X!" Keldeo said to the camera before he got a call

"Hello?"

"..."

"New co-host?"

"..."

"She sued if you didn't?"

"..."

"Who is it?"

"Someone I know?"

"..."

"Dated?"

"..."

"Recently?" Keldeo questioned until he paled as he knew

**Who is the new co-host? whoever pm's me the answer will get a free challenge idea i will use. Thanks, read and review**

**Genesect: Stay in School!**

**Keldeo: Don't date the wrong women guys, vise versa **


	4. Stranded and Boat Race

**Hello, enjoy this chapter and I don't own anything. Except my OC's**

_**Out in the woods**_

**_00000_**

_Last time on Total Drama Generation X, the teams were paired together and faced some brutal challenges (Shows the campers handcuffed to each other). While most of them won (Shows Willie and Flint surfing), other of them were epic losers (Shows Kon failing multiple times and Lucas and Modi crashing into the sand). In the end, it was the Rampardos' team that 6-5 (Shows the Rampardos cheering while the Bastiodons moped). And when it came down to two good old friends at elimination (Shows Kon and Lucas with worried looks), it was Kon who said bye bye and was sent sky high by the Rocket of Losers (Shows Kon being blasted off). (Cuts back to Keldeo) Now, only 15 campers remain, but only one will stay to win the 15 trillion Poke! Who will it be? What relationships will form? And who did the producer send to be my co-host? All these questions and more will be answered on this brand new episode of Total... Drama... Generation X_!

**_Intro Music_**

**00000**

"Who's going to be your co-host now Keldeo?" Genesect smiled as Keldeo was losing to Genesect on Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare

"That was bullshit! Advanced warfare is a ripoff of Halo, stupid Treyarch or whoever makes this game," Keldeo muttered as he threw the controller down after losing the match

"Again, who is going to be your co-host?"

"If I got the lottery for guessing or knowing, I would say it's Xerneas," Keldeo groaned rubbing his head as if he had a headache

"Didn't you guys have a one night stand?" Genesect raised a brow

"Not one night...three months," Keldeo retorted as Genesect was smiling

"Hopefully for you that she doesn't love you, if she does, you're so screwd. Suicune is still on and off again with Raikou and now Xerneas into you, i would love to have b****** fight over me," Genesect laughed

Keldeo hit his head against the wall in frustration instead as he answered a call from the producers

**00000**

In the forest area of the island, multiple wild Pokemon were running around. Running away to be in fact as another tree fell down coming from a certain Gabite who was more pleased now at his work. He was able to cut down a whole tree with only one Slash attack. He worked and trained to be stronger than ever as it was showing in the pass couple of days.

"Now what am I going to do with this wood?' Roark asked himself

"You could make it into firewood, a boat, a whole lot of things," a familiar voice Roark heard as he rolled his eyes

"Nova," Roark sighed turning around to find the dragoness resting on a large tree branch

"Oh come on Roark, stop being such a no sport," Nova giggled as she glided to where he was

"What do you want?' Roark questioned rolling his eyes at the Flygon's humor

"Seeing what you were doing," Nova answered

"Just training Nova, just training," Roark replied as he began to walk back to camp

"You know Roark, I think a lot of girls would be attracted to you," Nova started with a smile

"Really? Who would that be?" Roark raised an eyebrow

"Not for sure on it, but I think from the recent challenge, Hikari might have some feelings," Nova inquired

"Hikari? Me and Hikari? She's Mizu's sister, so my rival would not let it happen either way. Plus I'm not interested, I got too much to do for love," Roark rolled his eyes, Nova always talked about love which Roark was getting annoyed of

Nova smiled inwardly as they got to camp.

**00000**

**"Roark's not interested in Hikari, perfect...wait. Why did I say that? Am I jealous? I can't be falling for Roark...can I?" Nova questioned herself**

**00000**

Most of the males on the show were in the mess hall on one table despite being on different teams. Lucas, Titan and Tyrin looked a little depressed with Kon being eliminated early or first to be in fact

"You guys alright with Kon being booted?" Flint asked the trio of friends who were a little glum

"Yeah, it was him or me. Either way, it would be bad," Lucas sighed

"All we can really do is just pull through and win this game," Tyrin shrugged

"While not trying to get eliminated," Titan finished

"You guys will be fine, we're all friends here," Quake smiled

"I wouldn't be so sure, there is always a chance one of us is evil and eliminates the others by cheating," Spike argued

"Who would fit that characteristic though, none of us seem to fit the characteristics of the villains in Victini's show ten years ago. Roark is mysterious but from the first challenge, his attitude just doesn't match. Mizu could be but again, warrior like attitude does not equal villain," Bartimaes inquired

"The people you least expect will turn out to be villains," Sonan said out of the blue as he was busy playing his 2DS playing Pokemon: Alpha Sapphire

The rest of the guys stayed quiet for now as breakfast was served. That is till Roark came in with Nova, Willie and Kodi eventually arrived with Tyson following and Hikari arrived as well.

"Hey Hikari, where's Mizu?" Tyson asked

"Right here," Mizu said suddenly next to the Ampharos scaring the hell out of him as he fell to the ground with some of the contestants laughing

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tyson complained

Mizu shrugged as he sat down on the table

Keldeo suddenly came in from the back door wearing a nice suit for his species as the campers gave raised eyebrows.

"Oh campers, nice to see you. I see your in either happy or neutral attitudes. Too bad I'm gonna crush that and replace your life with sorrow. Today's challenge will be interesting, but before I explain the challenge, you have a judge and also a new co-host, please welcome the Legendary of Life, Xerneas," said Keldeo as the interns opened the front doors revealing a blue and black deer like Pokemon with antlers that gave off rainbow lights, she stepped in on hooves that were pointed almost like swords as her blue eyes scanned the room

"Well, not the first time I've been here, did you grow a few inches Keldeo? You seem taller," Xerneas smiled

"I did thank you, thank Arceus. I hated the others making fun of my height but no more. Xerneas is here today and will be here the rest of the show to be another judge on our competition as well as a co-host so you best be on your best behavior," Keldeo replied

"What's the challenge already?" Mizu aksed

"Well, I wish I could tell you but...what's that smell?" Keldeo said as he faked his shock emotion as gas filled the room knocking out the contestants but not the hosts

"You got smarter as well, no wonder Suicune wants you," Xerneas commented as Keldeo blushed

"Shut up," Keldeo muttered

**00000**

Mizu awoke to notice he was in a patch of land covered with thick trees and sunlight was trying to penetrate the dense defenses of leaves. With a groan and using his muscles to get up, Mizu scanned his area. No doubt he was in a forest with the thick vegetation of bushes and the tall trees.

"How did I get here?" Mizu wondered himself as he remembered the mess hall

"Knockout gas, smart," Mizu said to himself as he looked around for any indications that he could get back to camp

**00000**

"Ow," Willie groaned as he awoke on top of a log which was extremely uncomfortable

Willie stretched his body out as he looked around to notice he was on the edge of the forest and right in front of a wide river. Too wide to jump across unless you got powerful legs and no bridge in site. The water was thundering down the river at a pace that could knock anyone down if they tried to cross.

"Great, just what I needed," Willie sighed

**00000**

"I'm stuck near the edge of the forest and the mountain, what are the hosts planning?" Hikari asked herself as she was on the cliff of the mountain looking down to notice the mountain was at the edge of the thick green forest

"As much as I have a bird's eye view from here, I can't see anything," Hikari spoke as she saw no signs of civilization anywhere

**00000**

"Nice, stick them on a unused island for the challenge. No buildings except for the speakers around the island, should we tell them now?" Xerneas said as she was impressed with Keldeo's thinking of the challenge

"No, a little more before we tell them," Keldeo replied

"You know...I got an idea for us to do" Xerneas said as she hit the button shutting down all the cameras in the room

"What?" Keldeo asked trying to understand her statement but suddenly understood as he was about to say something until Xerneas pushed him down

**00000**

"Really? Put me inside a cave with no light? Gabites are used to no light anyway, this is a piece of cake," Roark said to himself as he was not amused where he was while navigating the tunnels

"Hello?" a voice sounded off as Roark heard it and it took him a few seconds to recognize it

"Hikari?" Roark said a little shocked until he heard a thumping noise

"Ow! I can't see shit in here," another voice muttered as Roark faceclawed

"Fuck...Nova," Roark muttered as he was stuck in a tunnel with two girls...great

**00000**

**"It's bad to put me with Nova or Hikari, now both of them...rigged," Roark said angrily**

**00000**

**"Getting stuck in a tunnel is bad enough, getting stuck in a tunnel with no light is worse and getting stuck in a tunnel with no light and with Hikari...the worst." Nova seethed**

**00000**

**"Do the hosts honestly think I'm into Roark? I barely even know him, no one falls in love with someone else that you hardly know about them," Hikari rolled her eyed**

**00000**

"Strange, I didn't think there would be desert on this island, we are closer to the equator so there should be large amounts of vegetation. Although, the rain shadow effect could play a role in this," Bartimaes said to himself as he was stuck in the desert

The desert seemed endless, to an extent because there was an oasis near the mountain area which drove Bartimaes to reach there before he overheated. It was really hot and the sun was pouring its radiation rays on anyone and anything it touched.

**00000**

"Of all places, we end up out here," Lucas said as he, Tyrin and Titan found themselves in the middle of the ocean, miles away from the island

"No paddles, and we're on a stupid raft that a kindergartner must have made," Titan groaned as the raft there were on was poorly constructed indeed but kept them afloat

Then they heard a winding up of a speaker system somewhere and it had to be near because it was quite loud from their point of view. It was first a screeching noise until the host spoke into it.

"Good afternoon campers, I hope you enjoy a fun time trying to get back to camp. This is a two part challenge, first you must get to shelter and survive the night while the following morning you must construct a boat or some sort of floating device to get back here. You are on Musketeer Island which is about 30 miles away from the island we are on, good luck and have fun," Keldeo explained

"Fuck," Tyrin muttered

**00000**

**"This game has already gone from challenging to almost impossible, how are we going to make a boat? None of us are constructive or creative or even know how to make a decent boat," Tyrin questioned**

**00000**

**"Two days, you don't see many challenges take a whole two days but apparently it was time for one of those. I guess the host is just trying to break us," Lucas affirmed**

**00000**

Tyson was stuck underground in a mine where the rails were rusted and looked very worn out to the point they would break immediately. Also, there wasn't any mine carts anywhere as the stench of coal and some other gases was almost unbearable as if someone was ripping your noise hairs out of your noise.

"Arceus, what is that smell?" Tyson muttered as he had to hold his snout to make sure he wouldn't smell the stench

The mine was dark save for a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling like monkeys, swaying back and forth but they were dim as their power of the darkness was fading. Tyson lit his tail which made much more light than the fading lanterns allowing him to see much easier and farther in the mine.

**00000**

Flint awoke with a sluggish groan as he was on the beach, the beach was nice and immediatly, he thought he was in heaven. Too peaceful and abandoned to be real but he was missing his board because then he would surf on the waves for fun. When he got up and took a step, he stepped on something or someone to be precise as he heard a groan.

"Ow...why did you step on me?" the voice said as Flint looked down to see Kodi

"Oh, didn't see ya there. Where are we?" Flint asked

"I don't know," Kodi replied looking around

"I thought I heard the host talking about this island being called Musketeer Island or something like that. Then I thought I heard something about staying here for a whole day and making a boat tomorrow to make it back to camp," Flint inquired

"If they said that, then we need to find our team," Kodi replied

"Or wait for them to find us," Flint grinned as he immediately jumped into the ocean to enjoy the water with Kodi sighing and shaking her head

**00000**

"Well, the hosts could be worse," Sonan stated as he and Spike were suspended in the air on a pole, tied to it and with pre evolution savage Pokemon around them armed with spears and with their faces painted

"Tied to a pole with savages around us? This is worse!" Spike retorted

"As long as they aren't going to eat us," Sonan replied

"You two, quiet. Chief orders," a igglypuff angrily told them

"I hate this show," the two muttered

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what these guys are doing. They're giving me a hot tub," Quake said in a giant pot over a large fire which was filled with ingredients for stew

**00000**

**"Well one of us is going to get eaten for sure," Spike sighed**

**00000**

"You know, I can't see anything in here," Nova complained

"Likewise," Hikari agreed

"Shut up and just let me lead," Roark said in agitation as for the past hour, Nova kept making complaints on how she couldn't see anything in the cave and only Roark could, driving the Gabite up the wall

Roark noticed a small light ahead as he led the two females through and when they exited the tunnel, they found themselves at the very bottom of the mountain right in front of the forest.

"Well, that was simple." Hikari said as she looked around

"We need to find our team or in your case Nova, you need to find your team," Roark stated

"Aw, killjoy, why can't I come along? It's looks like we have a few hours of light and I doubt we will all be reunited anyway," Nova replied with a grin

"And how do we know you won't sabotage us?" Hikari questioned

"Oh please, I have decent manners to know you don't back stab group members," Nova answered

"Fine, let's move," Roark sighed not wanting to argue and waste time

"finally found you guys," Mizu said jumping out of a tree

"Did you see anyone from our team?" Nova asked

"Not yet, but i guess it's just us," Mizu shrugged

**00000**

Lucas, Titan and Tyrin eventually made it to shore as they saw Flint and Kodi on the beach.

"Well, at least we found each other now," Lucas sighed in relief

"Yeah, most of us," Flint smiled

"Did you find anyone us?" Titan asked

"No," Kodi shook her head

"five of us in a group, the others must be in groups of five," Tyrin concluded

**00000**

**Host's trailer**

Genesect walked to Keldeo's trailer to let him know how far the campers had gotten. He was about to knock on the door until he heard moans of pleasure and grunts as Genesect sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks before he acts," Genesect muttered as he walked away

**00000**

"We seriously need a little help here," Spike sighed as he noticed Sonan was playing his 2DS still

"How are you still playing that in a life threatening situation?!" Spike yelled

"Games help relieve you of stress and unnecessary violence," Sonan shrugged

"I don't mean to be rude guys but can you get me out of here somehow? It's getting really hot in here," Quake said as he was sweating

Spike used Aura Sphere to hit the base of the pole they were tied to making the pole fall. The natives started to run away to not get crushed by the falling pole as it hit the cauldron that Quake was in and sent him flying in the air along with pouring hot soup on the ground making it hard for the natives to walk properly. As Quake was flying through the air, he was caught by a telekinesis or some psychic move as Bartimaes arrived from the forest.

"Hey Bartimaes, nice catch but can you get us loose please?" Sonan asked

"Sure," Bartimaes replied as he used Psychic to break the rope as the natives ran away

"Metal demon!" they yelled as they ran

"Um, unsure why but as long as they don't bother us," said Spike

Then suddenly from the ground, a head appeared as it was an Ampharos. A familiar Ampharaos to be in fact, he looked around him as he saw the others and sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus I found you guys, I was about to think I was trapped underground," said Tyson

"Well join the group, it's late and I think there's some of that stew left from the natives," Spike replied

"What natives?" Tyson asked

"Don't ask," Sonan answered

**00000**

**"Worst experience here so far," Spike said**

**00000**

Night passed by quickly as the sun lowered away from the campers and the moon was risen to take it's place. Campfires sprung on the island to keep the campers warm and not freeze from the night's embrace. As night soon passed due to the sleeping forms of the campers, the sun began its triumphant rise again and released it's warmth on the campers.

Roark woke up and yawned as the morning appeared again. He looked towards the campfire that his group was in and everyone else was asleep, well, one was missing.

"Early bird," Roark commented as he walked a little bit away from the now dormant campfire to find Mizu looking at the beach from a tree

"Took you a while, the beach is about a hundred feet from us and we should reach it in less than in hour." Mizu said

"Good," Roark nodded

**00000**

**"I see Mizu as a rival, nothing more. A good rival that is a challenge," said Roark as he was clawing at the side of the confessional in boredom**

**00000**

In the span of no more than half an hour, the campers reached the beach and when they met each other, they separated into their teams as they awaited the host to repeat the challenge again. They knew what to do, but they were waiting for some sabotages of some sort.

"Well it looks like you guys made it. Good work, now the fun part is to make your own boat and travel over here. First one back is the winner and you have to make a boat of some sort out of the wood on the island or any materials you find. Good luck," Keldeo announced to the campers

"Great, let's get building," Willie said sarcastically

**00000**

**"I don't see a reason how to build a boat, do any of us know how to? I could guess Flint since he makes boards but boats are different. Whatever happens, I hope our team wins," Willie said**

**00000**

"Alright, so who knows how to make a boat?" Titan asked

"I know how to make boards, shouldn't be that hard right?" Flint raised his hand

"As long as it floats," Titan shrugged as Flint's eyes gleamed

"Alright! Roark and I will cut down the wood into planks and parts for our boat. Titan, Hikari and Lucas, go collect firewood and Willie will help Sonan with designs," Flint ordered

**00000**

**"YES! I get to use my gaming abilities to design our boat!" Sonan smiled**

**00000**

**"Designs? If he means styling the boat then I'm good at that, but in terms of actual boat designs like blueprints...not so much," Willie said nervously**

**00000**

"Tyrin and I will cut down the wood, Bartimaes will construct our boat and everyone else will gather wood," Mizu said simply

"Sounds easy enough, I have over twenty books on our boat designs that will support our weight and be quite fast," Bartimaes nodded as multiple books appeared

"Just pick one that would work," Spike sighed as he went with the others to gather firewood

**Host's Trailer**

"They're doing quite well," Xerneas commented as she observed the cameras

"Yeah, this is probably the best group of contestants we have. All our useful in their own way instead of useless contestants in other shows," Keldeo nodded in agreement

"I wonder what kind of boat's their making," Genesect added

**Bastiodons**

Wood was coming at a steady pace for the Bastiodons as Flint used Leaf Blade to cut the wood down to smooth boards along with Roark's slash. Sonan actually drew out a plan on the sand of how the boat would be constructed as Willie added designs like flames or skulls for detail. The others knocked down trees or cut them to get the wood needed for their ship.

"So, what are you gonna call you're ship?" Willie asked

"How about the Queen Ann's Revenge?" Sonan grinned

"Isn't that the ship of Blackbeard the Herdier?" Willie raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, it is but our ship is going to be better and faster," Sonan smiled as he began to build the ship starting with the bottom

**Rampardos**

Mizu was using Razor Shell and Tyrin used Aqua tail to thin out the boards for Bartimaes to put together into a ship. He seemed to be building a fast merchant ship from the 18th century while the others were quickly getting wood and it seemed like an assembly line process which was working very well for the Rampardos.

"We are about twenty percent complete," Bartimaes announced

"Good, let's pick up the pace, that gamer is building really quick," Tyrin replied noticing Sonan was building slightly faster which was unbelievable

**00000**

**"If anyone asks, video games is my answer," Sonan grinned**

**00000**

After a grueling four hours of work, the ships were all built. True to Sonan's designs, the Bastiodons' ship looked exactly like the Queen Ann's Revenge from history but there was no cannons on this vessel. The Rampardos' ship was indeed a sturdy but very maneuverable merchant ships.

"Well, nice work on the ships but now you guys have to get here! GO!" Keldeo announced as the ships began to set sail

Both teams immediately set sail and headed west towards the island the hosts were on. The winds were in both the teams favor, pushing the ships like a whole team or two teams of football players. The waves were not so helpful as both ships were being rocked back and forth.

"I'm not feeling so good," Titan groaned as his face turned green before he threw up

"Get yer stomach together lads, we got to show these imbeciles what true pirates we are," Sonan said making a pirate accent to add dramatic flare

"This isn't real pirating! We're just racing," Roark muttered

True to Roark's words, the Rampardos' ship began to pull ahead a few feet as the island was now visible to both ships.

"We're almost there, we're going to win this!" Tyson cheered before noticing the Bastiodons catching up and when he looked, their strongest players were using oars to give the ship more forward drvie

"They're using oars! We have to use oars ourselves," Mizu ordered as he began to row the boat

The race was neck and neck now as both teams were pushing their limits to try and win this challenge and the seas were adding the strain of the challenge. The island was only a hundred feet away with the hosts on the beach watching the race. It was so close of a race but suddenly, the Rampardos' ship pulled ahead just enough to land on the beach first.

"And the Rampardos win again!" Keldeo announced as the Bastiodons groaned in dismay of their loss

"Rampardos get to enjoy a fantastic dinner while the Bastidons are going to eliminate someone," Xerneas added

"Meet us at the campfire tonight," Genesect finished

**00000**

All the Bastiodons were at the dock with glum, tired or angry faces to their loss. Keldeo arrived holding a tray of six marshmallows.

"Seven of you are here today and I have six marshmallows. Whoever receives a marshmallow is safe, whoever doesn't is eliminated from the game and they can't ever come back, ever," Keldeo explained again

**00000**

**"I'm looking at my options and it seems I can't even decide who to vote out for..." Roark said as he looked at who to stamp an X with**

**00000**

**"Sonan built the ship...that's useful...Titan is the team captain...that's useful...Hikari is the only girl...that can be useful. Who do I pick?!" Flint asked in frustration**

**00000**

**"I can only vote for Willie or Sonan," Titan sighed**

**00000**

**"Sonan built the ship but does that mean he should go? His family did get far in the previous games...maybe it's best if he leaves," Lucas explained**

**00000**

"First one safe is...Roark," Keldeo said

Roark sighed as he got his marshmallow

"Hikari, Flint and Titan,"

The three recieved their marshmallows as they saw only Lucas, Sonan and Willie left

"Lucas,"

Willie and Sonan now were nervous as they looked at each other, who would go down? Who would continue?

"The final one safe is..." Keldeo said with a long pause

...

...

...

"Willie, Sonan, you got to go bud," Keldeo finished

"Sorry Sonan, no hard feelings," Lucas apoligized

"It's alright, I understand why," Sonan nodded as he was getting strapped to the rocket as Genesect lit the fuse

"See ya later game junkie," Genesect smiled as the rocket shot off

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonan screamed as he was sent sky high

"Well that was an interesting twist, Sonan goes down. Will the Bastidons get a win for once? Will the Rampardos take them down again? Will my love life be fixed? What more will happen? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...GENERATION X!" Keldeo exclaimed to the camera

_Next time on Generation X_

_The competition rises_

_"I have here 50,000 dollars for both you're teams in our Valentine's Day special." Keldeo explained_

_The stakes get higher_

_"I want you to make me..." Keldeo said in thought as the campers were awaiting his statement_

_Cooking is the name of the game_

_"A five course meal with a romantic setting," Keldeo finished with a grin as the campers looked at each other_

_Sabotage is not only encouraged_

_"I am holding a fishing pole in which your opponents must fish out their ingrediants," Keldeo smiled wickedly_

_...it's for sale!_

_"Who will give me 500 dollars for making the other team fish out their ingredients?" Keldeo questioned_

**Duh Duh Duhhhhhhhhhhh! R and R. Have a happy Valentine's day ya'll **

_Love_

_Knight of the Tachyon Dragon (Kavi) _


	5. Cutting Throats in the Kitchen

**Hello, enjoy this chapter and I don't own anything. Except my OC's**

**Cutting Throats in the Kitchen**

**Last time on Total Drama Generation X, what started out as a regular day (Shows the campers in the mess hall), turned into a challenge of suffering. Split up into different locations (Split screens show all the campers in different places), the teams has to find their way back to each other. In the end, the Rampardos took another victory (Shows the Rampardos cheering), and the Bastiodons were sent to another elimination (Shows the Bastiodons with exasperated expressions). Hehehe, sucks to be them. In the end, it game junkie, Sonan who was blasted off (Shows Sonan being sent home by the Rocket of Losers). (Cuts back to Keldeo) 2 losers down, 14 to go! And only one of them will take home the grand total of 15 trillion poke! Who will it be? Only one way to find out. Don't leave seats yet, ladies and gentle-pokemon. Be prepared for this exciting episode of Total... Drama... Generation X!**

**Intro Song**

**00000**

"Well we lost two players already and the Bastiodons haven't lost one player," Willie sighed as the Rampardos ate breakfast in the mess hall

"Thanks for letting us know, hopefully this next challenge we are better at," said Flint

"I'm sure we will win this time, the other team is now overconfident that they won two in a row," spoke Titan

"That could be the case but their moral is high which could mean they could win again," countered Hikari

"Let's just settle this as we are going to win this next challenge no matter what is against us," Roark finished

The rest of the Rampardos just nodded as the Bastiodons on the opposite side of the mess hall were enjoying themselves from their previous win.

"Two in a row, at this rate, we will be in the merge and the Rampardos won't be," Tyrin smiled

"I agree, if our moral to win remains high and we concentrate on our challenges, we should be able to win all the challenges," Bartimaes agreed

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm going to assume you said we will win this thing!" exclaimed Tyson as he had Kodi close to him attracting the attention of Willie on the other side

Before anymore words could be exchanged, the doors opened as Keldeo walked in wearing again, a suit. He had a briefcase with him as interns immediately started changing the setup of the whole mess hall into one giant kitchen, tables were removed for prep stations, hidden electrical outlets were revealed, a hidden giant pantry was uncovered and many kitchen tools were transported into the mess hall with a grinning Keldeo.

"Hello campers, ready for today's challenge?" Keldeo asked with amusement

"You might as well give us the win since the Rampardos have less players," said Spike

"I would but then that would be a waste of money on a episode. Today's challenge involves you to test your cooking abilities and I have a special guest here today go judge your meals. You all will have to make me a appetizer, a dinner meal and a desert. Me and your judge will give point values to your meals and the team with the most posts wins," Keldeo explained

"So can we see who the guest judge is?" Nova questioned impatiently

"yes, you are annoying," Keldeo muttered as Roark slightly smiled

Something flew over the building and blocked the sun for a few seconds before landing on the ground with a heavy thud. The figure then shifted form and went inside the kitchen and had this slightly sadistic smile. His form was a black latios form with four wings and crimson eyes that would pierce anyone as he levitated towards Keldeo and smiled at the cast.

"Contestants, this is Kavi as I have introduced before," Keldeo explained

"Why is he different this time?" Tyson questioned

"I just reverted to this form for two reasons. One, I'm more evil in this form and two, I was simply too big to fit in here with my other form." Kavi answered

"Kavi will taste each dish along with me and give you point values. You can use anything in the pantry to make something, but I have one more surprise twist in store," Keldeo added

"What's that?" Tyrin asked

"I forgot to give you guys money, because in this challenge, I will be throwing sabotages at you and you will have to spend money to avoid them. How fun is that?" Keldeo answered with a smile

"Very," Roark grinned eyeing Nova who glared

**0000000**

**"Screw you Roark," Nova growled**

**0000000**

"Here is your money," Keldeo said opening a brief case full of gold coins in four sacks

"Two sacks for each team please,"

"How much is in this?" asked Hikari

"Twenty-five thousand poke in cold, hard, gold coins. You wouldn't believe me what I had to do to get this amount especially in this form of currency," Keldeo replied as the contestants were enjoying themselves in their money

**000000**

_In the Hall of Origins_

_It was nighttime, if night was even possible in the bright heaven, as the legendaries were all asleep. Well almost everyone, most of them were gone to party on Earth as humans leaving only Keldeo, Uxie, Phione, Manaphy and Regigigas behind. Three out of the five were asleep except Keldeo and Uxie since they were the second oldest if Regigigas didn't count._

_Keldeo went to the teleporter room that held the portals leading to the Hall of Origins, used only by non-Psychic legendaries. Keldeo went to the portal and went through it...only to come back with two other Pokemon. Keldeo led them to Victini's room and broke the Psychic barrier protecting it via, a anti-Psychic type gun developed by Genesect in case of chaos and to mutilate the victory Pokemon. Keldeo then had the two other Pokemon look around and tear apart Victini's room until they found a safe, which obviously was protected._

_Uxie was reading before he heard all the commotion suddenly when he heard banging. Uxie at first thought it was Regigigas having a bad dream and hitting the wall but the banging continued for a little longer and it sounded metallic. Uxie decided to investigate as he flew towards Victini's room and found Keldeo standing outside of the room._

_"What are you doing?" Uxie asked_

_"Stealing Victini's loot for one day," Keldeo replied smiling_

_Uxie was dumbfounded, he thought Keldeo would have told him a lie but it was obviously true. Uxie was going to say something but then again, Victini was a total jerk all the time and this would obviously be hilarious to watch the Victory Pokemon get angry that his money was stolen._

_"Alright," Uxie simply said as he floated away_

**00000**

"Too bad ALL of that will return here at the end of the challenge," Keldeo spoke making the contestants groan

"So you have your teams, you have your limitless amount of ingredients. Get started cause I want all the food done in ninety minutes, starting now!" Keldeo said as the teams raced towards their stations

**Rocking Bastiodons**

"So we're down two players, that leaves just the six of us left to finish three courses. Two people for each course, I can do anything except dessert." Roark said

"Wanna work on the dessert?" Willie asked Flint

"I know a killer recipe that will knock the pants off of the judges," Flint nodded in agreement

"The hosts don't wear pants first of all and one of them doesn't even have legs. I and Titan will do the main course," Lucas replied

"So that just leaves you and me," spoke Hikari to Roark who shrugged

"Great," Roark muttered

**00000**

**"Back home, I would always make meals for my family if I wasn't surfing. Especially my mom since she...well...is sick and all. This challenge is going to prove I got skills in the kitchen where I should win the cash at the end of this show. My mom is everything to me..." Flint sighed**

**00000**

Brutal Rampardos

"I think we should focus on who has the best skills on certain courses. We still have eight players so let's be efficient about this," Mizu stated

"A appetizer, a dessert and also a entree. What's the worst the host can throw at us?" Nova grinned

"A lot, I'm sure the host has planned this out since the beginning," Bartimaes replied

"YES I DID BY THE WAY! YOU ONLY HAVE SIXTY SECONDS TO GRAB YOUR INGREDIENTS!" Keldeo yelled out of nowhere as the pantry opened up suddenly with a timer

"WHAT?!" the contestants yelled

"Your sixty seconds begins now!" Keldeo added with a grin

All the contestants ran into the pantry and the faster ones went in first while the slower ones were behind them and had to reach other to get ingredients.

**00000**

**"So the plan wasn't really set so I decided to get what I thought would be delicious. I was going to make a berry root beer float but it's not easy when you got people in front of you and crowding all over the place," Kodi sighed**

**00000**

"Get out of my way!" Tyson grumbled trying to reach for meet in a refrigerator

As the contestants all crowded into the pantry, they soon realized that they needed to just grab anything and everything they could get their claws/paws on.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Keldeo yelled as the contestants hurried as quick as they could to fill baskets full of ingrediants

**00000**

**"The constraint of time does not make this challenge as easy at it should be. Though luckily, I read about perfect recipes and substituations for our side. We should no doubt win the competition," Bartimaes stated**

**00000**

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One," Keldeo said as the contestants ran out of the pantry with their items and he closed the pantry

"Do...you...love...doing...this?" Kodi breathed heavily

"Of course, what would I do all day? Now here is the first sabotage that I will offer. Bring it in interns," smiled Keldeo as the interns brought in a large cannon

"YES! The cannon from our first season!" cheered Kavi

**00000**

**-Spike-**

**"What..."**

**-Roark-**

**"...the..."**

**-Tyrin-**

**"...fuck?"**

**00000**

"Buy this item and you can send one of the opposing team's players out of the island...for twenty minutes! May I remind you that you have sixty minutes so you will lose part of your time! Who will pay me 500 Poke?" explained Keldeo

"I will pay you 1000 poke," Nova said with a grin

"2000," retorted Roark already knowing what was going to happen

"Oooh, rivals trying to get rid of each other, I like that." gleemed Keldeo

"3000," Nova said as she glared at Roark who glared right back

"5000,"

"7000,"

"8500,"

"So far I have 8500 poke coming from Roark, anymore?" Keldeo questioned

"9000," Nova answered

"I'm done," Roark sighed

**00000**

**"Nice plan Nova, spent a good portion of your team's money on one sabotage so you can get rid of me, real smart of you," Roark growled sarcastically**

**00000**

"One at 9000...twice at 9000, sold at 9000 poke. Bring me my money and who will go spend twenty minutes outside the island?" asked Keldeo as Nova had that gleem in her eye

**00000**

**"Why? Why do I have this feeling that as much as they hate or try to get rid of each other, Roark and Nova are hinting at each other that they maybe will get into a relationship? Is it just me?" Hikari questioned**

**00000**

"Sorry, but have a nice blast off Roark," Nova laughed as Roark stayed silent

"Now, I have plenty of suprises in store. Let's see our next item," Keldeo spoke as he grabbed a package filled with something

"What is that?" Tyson asked

"Oh this was my special frying pan that I specifically ordered from the junkyard because NO ONE else has it. It's a specially bent pan for I don't know what but it looks awesome," Keldeo answered as he took out a practically bent and misshaped frying pan but it also had a couple of broken parts on it

"Win this item and you can make the other team use this pan. Now I have more of these but this pan will ONLY be the cooking vessel the other team could use for the whole challenge. How much are you willing to pay?"

"4000, no way I am going to deal with that," Willie said

"4100" Tyson retorted

"5000," Hikari replied

"Wow, 5000 poke for this pan? Okay, going once...going twice...sold for five thousand poke. Bring me my money," Keldeo shrugged

"Great," Mizu muttered as the opposing team brought Keldeo his money and they were given a box of the bended pans

"Alright, you have one hour to complete a appetizer, entree and dessert. That time begins now!" Keldeo said as he left and a timer began

Roark was blasted off at the start of the challenge as he was sent flying into a distant island.

**On the other island**

"Draco, I swear to Arceus I will kill you!" Razor growled as he pushed away the Hydregion from trying to get close

"Ah come on! You kissed me, I'm trying to return the favor!" Draco complained

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WANTED YOU OFF MY BACK AND I'M NOT GAY!"

"I hear something," Nero interrupted as Roark landed on Draco, effectively knocking the Dark/Dragon type out

"Well, not the worst landing, at least he made the landing soft," Roark muttered dusting himself off

"Roark?" said Razor in shock

"Dad?" replied Roark

"Dad?" Nero and Ebony both stated in confusion

"Long story, what are you doing here?" Razor answered

"Got some sort of sabotage in a cooking challenge with that MLP reject host. I'm stuck for twenty minutes here," explained Roark

"Okay, not the worst they could come up with. You should tr-," Razor was saying before Roark interrupted

"I know, I watch the show and...what is wrong with you?"

"Well...this idiot kept getting on my nervest and being gay so I tried to end it with a quick kiss. But...I don't know what happened, I just envisioned Vina to not get grossed out but I guess it worked too well," explained Razor

"You could have just simply made these guys kiss him instead when he had his eyes closed," Roark stated

"HEY!" Nero and Ebony yelled

"I could've done that...I'm losing it," Razor sighed

"Okay, before you two get all father/son relationship thing, how is he your son?" Ebony questioned

"I'm adopted," answered Roark

"I adopted him after my first breakup, before I even showed up on World Tour," Razor added

"Okay, but why didn't you ever mention him?" Nero asked

"It's better to keep things quiet, keeps things under pressure," Razor shrugged

**Back on the other island**

**Rocking Bastiodons**

"You know, this would be easier if I had help," Hikari muttered to herself as she put some potatoes to boil and started to cook some bacon

"It is kinda Roark's fault for not even spending more," noted Titan who was helping Lucas with making a main course, which was chicken

"I think he did it so we didn't spend all our money on the first set of sabotages, we do have about 3000 more poke than the other team," said Willie

"Maybe, but one less player is bad for us anyway," Flint shrugged as he and Willie were mixing a batter

**00000**

**"So the plan for our dessert was a simple chocolate cake, with a vanilla ice cream. There is plenty of time to make the cake and the Vanilla ice cream is quick. It's a simple and effective dessert since chocolate and vanilla are almost exact opposites of each other which will make the hosts want to eat more," Willie said **

**00000**

**"What's not to love but potato skins? Okay, not literal potato skins but it's basically half a potato with cheese, bacon and whatever and it's quite delicious as I hear," Hikari said**

**00000**

**"Since we are down two players or more like three now, this challenge will have to be done simply but with great flavors. Chicken breast, simple but also hard to not keep dry," Lucas said**

**Brutal Rampardos**

"This is awesome, we should be done in no time," Nova smiled

"Don't get too cocky," Mizu warned

"Mizu is right, if this is like the other game shows, we will eventually make a mistake and it will cost us," Kodi agreed

"So no mistakes people," Spike nodded

**00000**

**"Cheese sticks, nuff said," Tyson shrugged**

**00000**

**"Meatloaf always is a great dish, this should get the judges' attention," Nova grinned**

**00000**

**"Muffins, sweet and delicious muffins," Quake smiled**

**On the opposite island**

"Let me get this straight, you were adopted, then you get sent to some training academy with some female dragon type which her family hates yours and wants to take over the group so you decide to join a game show to prove you are better?" Ebony asked in clarification of everything Roark told him

"Yeah, pretty much," Roark nodded

"Again, why didn't you tell us about this?" Nero questioned Razor

"If I told you guys about the fact I had a son, people would badger me about if me and Vina did 'it'. We aren't even the same egg group, that's why I adopted Roark. Roark reminds me of myself a lot so I tried to make his life the best I could make it," Razor answered as he put his claw over his head in annoyance

"So far it's been the best I could think of," Roark added

"Man, just wait till we tell ever-," Ebony was about to say before Roark Dragon Clawed the electric type, knocking him out instantly

"Wow, one hit KO and you are a pre-evolution. I'm scared to know when you evolve," Nero said in shock

"Don't forget Mega-Evolve," Razor cut in as Roark held his mega stone on his left claw

"Great," Nero sarcastically muttered

**On Keldeo's Island**

"We are at the forty-five minute mark, hopefully you guys got some plan cause here is the next sabotage. Now, when I was younger, about your age, I did a lot of stupid stuff which ended me getting arrested...and knocked up a few times. Mainly arrested so, win this item and you can put these handcuffs on two players, it could be on either team though I would see no point of sabotaging your own team," said Keldeo holding a pair of handcuffs

"Are those the ones Suicune used on you when you tried to run away from her?" Hikari asked making the contestants laugh and Keldeo getting angry

"No," Keldeo muttered

"Then it was Xerneas," Kodi piped in

"NO!" yelled Keldeo in annoyance

"Oh Arceus, it was Cresselia!" Nova smiled

"That's it! Both teams are suffering a twenty minute dock on their time!" Keldeo finally said in anger as he left and the timer went down

"With twenty less minutes, our odds of making a good dish is now even lower," Bartiemaes computed as everyone was scrambling to make up the time difference

Keldeo walked out of the kitchen into the mess hall area where Kavi and Genesect were sitting at the table playing poker.

"What's making you so glum?" asked Kavi as he looked at his hand

"Girl issues," Genesect answered before Keldeo could

"I was about to say that thnak you. Yeah, girl issues. I thought Suicune was in a bad spot with me and Raikou but I'm in a even worse spot. Xerneas on my left and Suicune on my right, why are women so complicated?" Keldeo sighed

"Coming from me, being with a few girls myself, women just want to be with someone that makes them special. Someone that they believe could give them eternal happiness," shrugged Kavi

"Or, they just want a big...," Genesect was about to joke before Kavi glared at the Steel/Bug type to shut up

"What should I do?" Keldeo muttered as he put his head on the table

"I don't know, date both I guess," both legends said at once

Keldeo groaned

**On the other island**

"Has it been twenty minutes yet?" Roark asked

"Yeah it has," Nero answered

"But how are you getting back?" Ebony questioned

Roark stayed silent waiting for another cannon to pop up, but none came. It made the Gabite impatient as he waited another thirty seconds but no type of transportation arrived.

"Well, no ride," Roark finally admitted

"You could always ask the hosts here," Razor advised

Roark then got an idea, he walked over to the hosts' trailer and knocked on the door. Mew was the one to answer the door

"What do yo-who are you?" Mew asked

"I'm a contestant on Keldeo's island, AKA the island right next to this one," Roark answered

'Okay, what do you want from me?" Mew asked again

"A ride, what do I have to do to get one?" Roark replied

"Well, I would just give you a teleport but I want something, well Victini would want it more. I need blackmail on Keldeo," Mew said

"Done," Roark shrugged as the Psychic legendary blinked in suprise

"Okay?" Mew said in confusion as he teleported the Gabite away

**Keldeo's island**

**00000**

**"I should be doing the challenge, but, I made a deal. Don't go back on deals," Roark stated as he held a folder with some sensitive information**

**000000**

"Where's Roark?" Flint asked as he and Willie had their cake done and ice cream chilling

"I don't know, he should be here," Titan shrugged

"What if the host forgot about him?" Hikari suggested

"Then it isn't his fault," said Lucas

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT! START PLATING!" Keldeo yelled

"We got this in the bag, Tyrin said

"I don't see how we have this in a bag," Bartimaes pointed out

"Figure of speech," Mizu stated as he was helping in plating

"I still don't get it. My speech doesn't make figures," Quake randomly said

The contestants were all busy plating their dishes as the timer was ticking down. Any mistakes would not be acceptable so each contestant was making sure the presentation of each dish was pretty and appealing.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...Time is up, step away from the plates. Get ready for the tasting and evaluations! Now, we will have the Rocking, more like sucking, Bastiodons go first," Keldeo said as he and Kavi sat on the table

"So, we have our appetizer of potato skins. Potatoes with cheese, bacon and BBQ sauce topped with green onions and a horseradish sauce on the side," Hikari explained her dish which she had to do by herself

"Well, I will say this, it looks good. It makes me want to eat it," Kavi noted as he and Keldeo took a bite

"Soft, warm...that sauce, I want to just keep eating this. I will give you a nine," Keldeo evaluated

"I felt this dish was good but for me, I think that the potatoes could have used some salt, it's a bit bland without the sauce. Eight for me," Kavi criticized

"Our entree for you today is a roasted chicken breast with a lot of spices and marinated to be tasty," Lucas said

"I don't really like chicken, but this is pretty good. Though...the chicken is overcooked and very dry, 7" Keldeo sighed

"Same here, 7" Kavi nodded

"Lastly, our dessert. I made the chocolate cake from a recipe I knew of a long time ago. It is also topped with a chocolate icing and if you don't like too much chocolate, there is a vanilla ice cream to balance it out," Willie smiled

"I love chocolate cake, that and vanilla ice cream. Tastes amazing, 10!" Keldeo grinned

"Really, really good. Not too chocolately and the ice cream helps mellow my taste buds and make me want more. 10," Kavi agreed

**RB: 51**

**BR: 0**

"Alright, now the Brutal Rampardos, tell us about your dishes." Keldeo said

"Well for a appetizer, we have some simple cheese sticks with a side of marinara sauce and ranch to dip it in," Spike explained

"Our entree is a lucious meatloaf that is bound to blow your taste buds away," Nova added with a smile

"Lastly, our dessert is some Oran berry muffins I whipped up, hope you enjoy," Quake finished

"Okay, to take this one at a time. I felt that the cheese sticks were too simple, I felt no deph of flavor and just not that enjoyable so a 6 on those. On the meatloaf, best part of this whole three course me, 9. Lastly, the muffins are great but i don't know if they could be a dessert, more like breakfast so I have no choice but to gie you a 7 at most," Kavi evaluated as he ate

"I'll cut to the chase. Your cheese sticks were bland, 5. You're meatloaf was great, 9 but the muffins although I am a muffin pokemon myself, I was dissappointed. I give you guys a 6. So you're total score is..." Keldeo said as the tv was processing the scores

**BR: 42**

"AND THE BASTIODONS GET REDEMPTION! Rampardos, vote for someone to leave today at night, at the Rocket of Losers!" Genesect yelled

**00000**

**"I honestly want Spike gone, I just don't see him as useful. That or Bartimaes but let's keep the nerdy guy around," Nova shrugged**

**00000**

**"Bartimaes, isn't that useful," Spike stated**

**00000**

**"Spike, sorry," Kodi said**

**00000**

"Alright, I have 7 poffins here today. One of you will not get one. So let's get this started, Mizu," Genesect said as Mizu caught his poffin

...

"Kodi," the Luxio smiled

...

"Nova," the Flygon sighed in relief

...

"Tyrin," the Buizel caught his poffin

...

"Quake,"

...

"Tyson,"

...

"Spike and Bartimaes, you're team felt that one of you was useless in the challenge therefore one of you will be going home. That pokemon is..." Genesect said as the two exchanged nervous glances

...

...

"Spike, Bartimaes you're safe" Genesect finished

**00000**

**"Not regretting leaving, everyone is going to suffer sadly. I hope everyone realizes that," Spike sighed**

**00000**

Spike was on the Rocket of Losers as it launched sending the Togekiss flying away into who knows where.

"Spike is eliminated, the Bastiodons finally win! Who will win next challenge? Will my love life ever get fixed? Will I stop stress eating?!" Keldeo said to the camera as he was eating a whole plate of tacos

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL POKEMON GENERATION X!" Kavi cut in as the camera turned off

**Sorry for the long delay, finally got a computer to type on now. The chapter was a bit rushed but I hope future ones are better, read and review. I happily accept challenge ideas via PM.**

**-Knight of Tachyon**


	6. Search and Find (Scare edition)

**Whats up guys, I got another chapter for you guys so here it is. I own nothing but my own oc's**

_Last time on Total Pokemon Generation X, our campers were put in a cooking challenge with sabotages to hurt each other with. Some of them were able to stay away from sabotages (shows the teams bidding) but others weren't so lucky (Roark is sent flying away via cannon). Roark got some dirt on Keldeo thanks to agreeing to Mew (shows Roark with a file that he gave Mew) while Nova is not acting herself (Nova is scene getting more frustrated and nervous). In a desperate win, the Bastiodons finally won and sent Spike blasting off. Thirteen more teenagers left to go, who will go down? Who will rise to the top, find out on Total Pokemon Generation X!_

**You Got to Seek and Scare to Find**

**Intro Plays**

**In Keldeo's trailer**

Keldeo was sitting on his couch in his trailer with a tray with nothing but tacos. But, the usually happy colt was not happy today, in fact, he looked like he was depressed. His mane was all messy and looked like he didn't even shower with his eyes looking like red lightbulbs from crying. Genesect just so happened to walk in and stare in shock.

"Dude, what's up?" Genesect asked his water type friend

"I got dumped by Xerneas and Raikou threatened me recently about being near Suicune. I hate being in love," Keldeo sighed eating another taco

"Seriously, all you need to do is get a new girlfriend," Genesect muttered

"WHO?! Either every female is taken or just not my type," Keldeo retorted

"Well, that doesn't mean you do-,"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! WOMEN ARE ALL THE SAME! Can, you host today? I don't feel up to it," Keldeo suddenly yelled before relaxing and laying on the couch clutching his head

"Okay, guess I'm calling someone in," Genesect nodded as he left

**Rocking Bastiodons Boys Cabin**

"It's great we won the last challenge," Lucas said as the guys got up

"Yes, let's win another one," Titan agreed

"What do you guys think the hosts will throw at us this time?" Willie asked

"Don't know, hey Roark? Where were you last time?" Flint replied

"I plead the fifth, none of your business." Roark answered walked out the cabin to the showers

"I am starting to not like him," Willie stated

"Why?" Titan asked

"Roark is getting more….reserved, I just have a bad feeling about this," Willie replied

"Well, if he has a secret agenda, then we might want to keep an eye on him," Lucas nodded

"So are you saying we spy on him?" Flint concluded

"Yes," the other guys nodded

**Brutal Rampardos Girls Cabin**

"So Nova, what was the reason for sending Roark away?" Kodi asked the Dragonfly pokemon

"He gets on my nerves," Nova answered looking at herself in a mirror in the cabin

"Oka-wait….why are you looking at yourself now? I thought you didn't care about your looks," Kodi smiled as she was starting to notice something

"What? I'm a girl at times too, you make it sound like I'm a guy," Nova rolled her eyes

"Who's the secret guy?" Kodi questioned further as Nova now was feeling pressure

"T-there's no guy," Nova stuttered before she realized the way she made her sentence, a red flag was just raised

"I won't tell, just curious," Kodi grinned as the dragon type turned around to hide her embarrassment

**00000**

"**AGH! WHY?! I can't be falling for Roark!" Nova banged her head on the side of the confessional over and over again**

**00000**

**Brutal Rampardos Guys**

"So Spike had to go," said Tyrin as he looked outside the cabin

"The question is, who will be next?" Bartimaes spoke

"If anything, I won't. I got something to prove,' Mizu retorted

"What do you have to prove? You are like the best player," replied Tyson

"It's personal but if we lose, I say Quake has to go. The nice and oblivious types make it way too far in the game," Mizu stated as he left

The other guys looked at each other

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! GET READY FOR SOME FEAR! REPORT TO THE DOCK FOR YOUR CHALLENGE" yelled Genesect through the PA system

**00000**

"**What's next now?" muttered Hikari**

**00000**

"Good morning campers, I have a nice challenge for you today. Now I have an announcement, Keldeo is taking a vacation because of personal issues, so I will host and your co-host will come next time or hopefully today. Today, it's a search and find but we aren't looking for items like a scavenger hunt but fellow competitors," Genesect explained

"Wait, but only three of us have been eliminated," Hikari raised an eyebrow

'Not eliminated contestants, each other. Now I will choose Titan and Tyson, you two will look for your teammates. But, when you find one of your teammates, you have to go through a maze, the maze will eventually lead you to your other teammates but the best part is that it's in a haunted house!" Genesect added as he pointed to a malicious looking mansion

"That looks scary," commented Kodi

"That's a joke," Roark muttered unnerved

"We'll see, have fun," Genesect said as the other campers except Titan and Tyson were teleported

**00000**

"**Usually I ain't scared of anything but that mansion, gives you like this feeling that you are going to die," Tyson shuddered**

**00000**

Both pokemon walked into the mansion as they saw that suddenly, they were separated by a wall that came in between them. The wall then seemed to stay with them no matter where they went.

"ALRIGHT! CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Genesect yelled as Titan and Tyson went in opposite directions of the haunted mansion

**Titan**

Titan was in a long corridor that seemed too long and many rooms were everywhere. Titan walked down the corridor very slowly in a fighting pose in case some type of Pokemon tried to attack him. As he walked, suddenly a vacuum cleaner started right behind him.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Titan yelled turning around and ready to punch the vacuum cleaner but when he looked, it had eyeballs and a large, sinister smile on it making the fighting type shudder

"What's up sucker," it said in a demonic tone as if the devil himself

"Who are you?" Titan questioned

"You're mom," it laughed as it turned on and the vacuum seemed more like black hole than a simple vacuum

Titan immediately ran into the closest room which turned out to be a bathroom. When he came into the bathroom, there was a skeleton taking a shower and it looked at Titan before screaming like a woman and covering itself with the shower curtain.

"Sorry,' Titan blushed in embarrassment as he left the bathroom to find the vacuum cleaner was gone

"Phew, good riddance,"

**Elsewhere**

"Where am I?' Nova asked herself as she was in a indoor forest for some reason

Nova walked around the forest like area as it seemed very dark, almost endless. There wasn't any other Pokemon in the forest itself and Nova knew it since she was a Dragon type and she could smell if another Pokemon was here

"I better be found soon or I will kill someone," Nova muttered

Suddenly Nova found herself tackled by something and it had her with her face facing the ground. She couldn't tell who tackled her but it wasn't someone she knew and it definitely wasn't a nice one.

"Prepared to be raped dragonfly," Nova heard her attacker speak as she could feel a shadowy hand touch her back and trail down towards her tail

Nova wasn't one to be afraid but she found herself bound to the floor and unable to move. Nova shuddered as she was now afraid that she was going to be raped for real, this wasn't fake. Being raped was one thing but it was a major embarrassment for someone like her especially Nova was fearful that she would be impregnated with some evil force.

"N-no...stop,' Nova cried a little as she knew it was pointless to resist

Thankfully, a greenish blue orb flew by and nailed the figure that had Nova pinned as the shadowy figure disappeared. Nova regained her sense of freedom and was relieved but when she looked up, she found herself in front of someone who made her blush, Roark.

"You okay?" Roark asked helping the shaken dragon up

"Y-yeah," Nova nodded

"Whatever had you pinned definitely was not normal, even a Ghost type couldn't pull that off," Roark said as he had his claw under his chin in thought

"So, you're saying it's a demon?" Nova asked

Roark just looked at her

**Tyson**

"Why do I have to be the one to look for my teammates? This place is kinda scary and I don't want to be opening any doors," Tyson muttered as he walked upstairs

"HELP!" a female voice yelled out as Tyson immediately recognized it

"KODI!" Tyson said in shock as he followed the yelling which was in a bedroom nearby

Tyson slammed into the door to find that Kodi was pressed against the wall by a Gengar with a devious smile, common in the species.

"Let her go!" Tyson demanded blasting a Charge Beam at the Gengar

"Ahhhh!" the Gengar screamed in pain as he faded away and let Kodi go

"Are you alright Kodi?" Tyson asked in concern as the Luxio got up with a groan

"yeah, I'm okay, I was teleported here and that Gengar attacked me," Kodi replied

"Let's find everyone else," Tyson smiled which Kodi returned

**00000**

"**Look, Tyson and I are not dating, I'm just good friends with him and I am dating Willie. It just happens to be that we are separated to different teams," Kodi said to the camera**

**00000**

Titan was able to get out of the long hallway and go towards what was a graveyard. He looked around and he heard shuffling of leaves which littered the floor if they weren't on the floor.

"Who's out there?" Titan questioned going into his fighting stance

"DEEZ NUTS!" a voice exclaimed as Titan was suddenly punched in between the legs making the Mienshao whimper in pain that only men could imagine

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Titan squeaked as he fell to the floor

Titan laid on the floor for a little bit until the pain would go away but then he noticed something large in the trees. When the pain subsided, Titan went to the trunk of the tree and Hi Jump Kicked the tree making the large object fall. The object fell with a loud THUD and it made a muffled sound as if in protest.

"Seriously, who does this?" Titan muttered as he uncovered the form to find it was Flint who gasped fresh air

"Oh thank Arceus you found me bro, I got attacked by getting hit in the nuts and I went unconscious but woke up to be in this. I tried to yell for help but nobody heard me," Flint explained

'I'm hating the hosts more and more," Titan commented as he and Flint went inside

**Keldeo's Trailer**

Genesect walked in to check on Keldeo but was surprised, and relieved, that the water swordscolt was playing video games. Specifically, the legendary was playing Fallout 3.

"I see you are better now," Genesect smiled

"Yeah, I just realized that I need a break from dating, it's too much stress for me. Hey, want to go to the Bahamas so we can get a break?' Keldeo replied with an offer

"Sure, after the challenge," Genesect agreed

**000000**

Titan and Kodi walked around the mansion and eventually went downstairs. They through a couple of large doors to find themselves in the garden/forest area where Roark and Nova were.

"You think one of our teammates are here?" Kodi asked

"I'm sure, let's hurry," Tyson answered as the duo went through the forest and after a few minutes of walking, came to the spot where Nova and Roark were

"Oh thank Arceus you guys found me," Nova sighed in relief

"And him," Kodi added pointing to Roark

"You guys better hurry or you will lose the challenge," Roark warned as the others left except for Nova who stayed back and went to Roark before whispering something to him

"After the challenge, forest area, nine o'clock. Don't be late or I win,' Nova whispered before following her teammates

"Challenge accepted," Roark said with a small smile as he then looked at the trees and gained a good idea to pass the time

**00000**

Titan and Flint ran into the large living room area where it seemed pretty nice and cozy. Except that the sofa was moving a lot, which made the Grass type and Fighting type cautiously approach it in case of it being another spirit or demon. Flint hesitantly grabbed the pillows to reveal that it turned out to be Willie.

"So, finally found me huh?" Willie said as he shook himself of the pillow stuffing that was on his pointy fur

"Let me guess, something attacked you too?" Titan asked seeing a pattern

"yeah," Willie nodded

"Let's hurry and find our other teammates," Flint suggested

"You know, the only other places I noticed in the mansion was the bedrooms, the garden and upstairs," informed Willie

"How do you know that?" Titan questioned

"Isn't that how all mansions are built?" replied Willie as the other two then got a grin

**00000**

Titan, Kodi and Nova searched the bedrooms more to find any clues to their teammates. They were currently in the master bedroom which was very large. Kodi was looking under the bed, Tyson was looking under the mattress itself and Nova looked behind any furniture. Nova then discovered a book that had 'Journal' written on it and Nova decided to read the book.

"You guys find anything yet?" Tyson asked with a sigh

"No," Kodi and Nova answered

"If I were to hide one of my teammates, where would I put them?" Tyson said to himself as he looked at the closet and opened it to find Mizu wrapped in some sort of blanket

"A little help here," Mizu muttered as the others unwrapped him

**00000**

Willie, Titan and Flint easily found Roark thanks to Willie's information that became useful. The four of them soon went to the basement which was sorta dark but there were lightbulbs which helped light the way. As the four of them went down the steps, they could hear the furnace roaring. The group eventually reached the bottom and looked around, there wasn't much except for the furnace, the water heater and some random junk other than a door.

"I bet Hikari or Lucas is in there," Flint stated

"Let's open it and find out," said Titan as Roark opened the door to find that not only Flint was right but Flint was double right as Lucas and Hikari were both in there

"Seriously, they couldn't put you guys in any other place?" Willie asked in surprise

"I guess not," Hikari shrugged

"THE BASTIODONS FOUND ALL THEIR PLAYERS! THEY GET AN ADVANTAGE TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Genesect announced as the campers were teleported to the back of the mansion

"Alright campers, this challenge is going to be interesting. You guys are going to be grave digging," Genesect explained

"yay," Mizu sarcastically cheered

"Aw poor sport, you have to find a certain object. Before this season, Kavi buried a bunch of cash here and it has to be in one of these graves, have fun. Whoever finds the object will win the challenge, oh and Bastiodons get to use these power shovels. Get started," Genesect said tossing shovels to the Bastiodons

The teams immediately went to work on digging the graves….which happened to number at least fifty.

"They really expect us to dig all this dirt for money?" Tyrin asked

"If it's a jackpot, then yeah," Tyson shrugged as he dug with his bare hands/appendages

"This is pointless, the other team is going to win anyway," Nova muttered in frustration, if she only knew Dig

"Not if we are lucky, the odds of finding the money is 1/50 or in other words two percent," Bartimaes stated

"That's somewhat helpful," Kodi shrugged as she dug but noticed that Quake had already dug up a grave and was tossing old junk out of the grave

**00000**

"**I don't want to be mean, but Bartimaes can be a little too analytical or too smart. It's good at times but more annoying in others. I'm still voting for Quake," Mizu commented**

**00000 **

The Bastiodons were digging furiously, well except Roark. He just leaned against one of the gravestones without a care. He was a Ground type and he knew Dig, he just didn't want to waste his energy on something pointless.

"You could be digging that gravesite you are leaning on," Hikari said as she finished digging one site which had nothing but a old watch

"I will,' Roark replied still relaxing

"Hey look what I found," Flint said with a smile as he found a violin

"It's just an instrument," Titan raised an eyebrow

"Maybe to you but to me it's gold," Flint replied as he kept the violin

"Whatever floats your boat," Lucas shrugged

Roark eventually rolled his eyes as he digged at the gravesite he was leaning against and popped up with a treasure chest full of money.

"ROARK FOUND THE LOOT! BASTIODONS WIN TWO IN A ROW! Rampardos report to the dock to vote off your team member and it has to be one that you haven't found from the first challenge," Genesect announced

**00000**

"**Quake," Nova said**

**00000**

"**Quake," Bartimaes stated**

**00000**

"Okay, cause I got a trip to go to. Quake is eliminated," Genesect said as everyone received a poffin

"Aw, it was nice knowing you guys," the ground type elephant sighed as he was shot away due to the rocket of losers

"Okay, now for the announcement. I and Keldeo will be taking a vacation to the Bahamas because we can, we will call in a new host for the next few challenges and I hope you all are ready." Genesect said as he left

**In the Forest**

Roark arrived at the spot Nova told him to be at, at the exact time that she stated. He looked around to find the dragonfly but couldn't see her anywhere. Well that is until she flew and landed in front of him.

"Good, you aren't late. Um, thanks for saving me back there," Nova looking at her claws nervously

"Your welcome, now what was it you wanted?" Roark replied as he knew something was up

"A battle," Nova grinned as she flew a few feet away

"I thought so," Roark smiled as he prepared himself to be attacked

The two of them then rushed at each other before the camera turned off

**And End. Have a good night, read and review, I take challenge ideas still but this next one is going to be my own. Thanks**


	7. School is Cruel

**Alright guys, another chapter and I want to make a shout out to wolflover for this idea. At first I wanted to do a different challenge but then I saw the idea, I am taking notes of the other offers and they are very good and I will use them later on. Thanks guys for reviewing, I would've given up if I hadn't had the support for this story. Enjoy, I don't own anything**

_Last time on Total Pokemon Generation X, the campers were surprised to be separated and only one member of their team had to find them in a haunted house (shows the haunted house with a evil laugh). Some relationships were blooming quickly (shows Tyson and Kodi's friendliness to one another), some are still uncertain (Shows Nova and Roark glaring at each other) but drama is going on! Quake took the boot this time as the little cowboy just got whiplashed to loserdom (shows Quake being blasted away). Who will win this next challenge? When will the merge be? Find out on Total Pokemon Generation X!_

**Intro Plays**

**Forest Clearing**

Nova woke up noticing that it was morning and she lay on the ground looking at the sky. She got up with a groan and looked around, nobody was around, not even Roark. Nova couldn't remember what happened last night, did she win or did she lose? Contemplating on this, Nova walked to the nearby lake and took a look, she only had a bruise near one of her eyes.

"I thought I would've received more bruises from him," Nova said to herself before she heard a twig snap and she turned around quickly

"Relax, it's just me, here," said Roark as he tossed Nova a Apple that he had

"Thanks, what happened last night?" Nova asked

"We fought, we both knocked each other out. Funny how that has been the same for years," Roark shrugged as he bit his apple

"You don't look like I even hit you," Nova commented

"You did, right on my back," replied Roark as his back looked more purple than blue

"Come on, I'm sure everyone is wondering about us," Roark added as he walked towards camp with Nova following

**00000**

"**What happened last night is what I told Nova, nothing special. Do I have feelings for Nova? That is a secret a male never tells," Roark said as he scrawled on the side of the confessional**

**00000**

**Mess Hall**

"So, are we clear that we are going to keep an eye on Roark then?" Titan asked the other guys

"Yeah, he has a hidden agenda somewhere inside him and he will probably try to get us out once the merge hits," Lucas agreed

"I honestly don't think so, he is a team player and he doesn't act any different other than being around Nova a couple times a week," Flint shrugged

"Wait, you said he hangs around Nova for a couple times a week?" Willie questioned

"Yeah, what about it?" nodded Flint

"That's going to be his weakness, once the merge hits, then we target Nova. Once she is gone, then he will be vulnerable," Titan said

"He isn't dating her, taking her out won't even make the guy flinch," Flint retorted

**00000**

"**Look, I understand that Roark is one of the best players in the game other than Mizu but the guys are overreacting. I've watched the previous shows from years ago and tough players end up being automatically eliminated half the time or something happens to them. Besides, Roark is my friend and I only go with these guys so I can warn Roark about this," Flint explained**

**00000**

Kodi was sitting with her team as the team was discussing the previous challenge, that's when Nova flew in and a few minutes later, Roark. Nova sat right next to Kodi which the Luxio looked at her and Roark for a minute and gained a grin.

"So, did you two hit it off?" Kodi asked as Nova looked at her friend

"No, we fought. Ended in a tie," Nova answered with a glare

"Aw, you guys are no fun. When are you ever going to make a move on him?" Kodi pushed further

"Look, it's complicated, our families hate each other's guts so being in a relationship would cause turmoil." Nova said with a sad sigh

"Okay Juliet, he isn't going to die. I'm pretty sure that your family will understand and his will too, they don't own you guys." Kodi assured

**00000**

"**I don't want Nova to not even take the risk and making a move on Roark and have her end up lonely and depressed the rest of her life," sighed Kodi **

**00000**

"So when do you guys think the merge will be?" Tyson asked his team

"Unsure, it usually is very random," Mizu shrugged

"It usually happens when more than half the contestants are gone," Tyrin added

"To be exact, between 60-80 percent of the contestants. Depends on the number at the start, I can predict that at least half of us will be gone before they cause the merge to begin," Bartimaes answered

"That's good I guess, four of us are already gone, four more to go," Tyson nodded

Suddenly, a familiar black latios flew into the mess hall with shades on and a suitcase. He had this devilish grin on him as he entered and turned to the contestants.

"Hello contestants, I am going to be your host for the next few challenges," Kavi greeted

"What's with the suitcase?" Hikari asked

"Just my stuff to put in Keldeo's trailer which I will be sleeping in since he is gone with Genesect. Finally that little twit got dumped," Kavi answered

"What do you mean finally?" Kodi questioned curiously

"Keldeo has always been a suck up to Suicune which she couldn't stand being away from. But, she's already dating Raikou. About a few months ago, Xerneas started dating him and yesterday, Raikou threatened to rip Keldeo's genitals out and Xerneas dumped him. It was a long time with the Suicune affair, TWENTY-THREE YEARS!" Kavi explained

"That's awful," Flint said in shock

"Not really, Keldeo just never decided to mature fully, little brat thinks he could still suck up to any woman," muttered Kavi

"So what's the challenge?" Mizu asked finally

"Glad you asked, today's challenge involves you guys to go to school," Kavi started with a smile before getting groans from the contestants

"Hold up, I'm not done. You will experience high school as HUMANS!" Kavi added

"How is that gonna happen?" the contestants all said

"Easy," Kavi grinned before using some psychic power to morph all the contestants

Nova turned into human female with shoulder length green hair tied in two braids to replace her two antennas that were on her head. Her red lensed eyes were replaced with aviator goggles with red lenses, which her real eyes seemed to be red wore a green, sleeveless shirt with green skinny jeans over them. She also wore green running shoes

Roark was next as his appearance seemed quite different. He wore a dark blue athletic sweater over a red t-shirt, followed by blue sweats. Roark's hair was short and black colored; he wore shades and he had white running shoes. Roark's eyes were yellowish

Mizu's appearance was he had a blue athletic t-shirt with Japanese symbols on it. His scholarships were replaced with sword holsters which had katana blades on them but they were taken away by Kavi since they couldn't be used. Mizu also wore jeans with his blue shoes, and his hair was the same as his pokemon form but in black. His hair seemed like mohawk and Mizu had blue eyes

Kodi was up next and she had long, wavy, black hair that covered her right eye and her eyes were a soft blue. She had a blue t-shirt also with black skinny jeans with her black and blue shoes. Kodi had her heart pendant from before around her neck

Willie was morphed into a yellow, spiky haired boy with his tattoos of an ekans wrapped around a skull on his left arm. Willie wore a short sleeved yellow shirt with jeans and yellow Nike shoes. Around Willie's neck was his black studded collar and he had his nose piercing. Lastly, Willie had a black stripe go down his forehead to his nose

Bartimaes was shifted to a human form. Bartimaes wore a collared greyish blue shirt with greyish blue slacks. Bartimaes also wore glasses and he was bald and had red irised eyes, basically, Bartimaes looked like a stereotypical smart guy from high school.

Flint grinned as he was changed. Flint wore a cream colored sleeveless shirt and green shorts along with his Sharpedo tooth necklace around his neck. Flint also wore green sandals and his hair didn't go farther than his ears and was green. Flint looked like a stereotypical surfer dude

Hikari changed form as her hair was short but still went past her ears, her eyes were a red color along with her wearing white fingerless gloves. Hikari wore a blue athletic shirt with black sweats and black running shoes.

Tyson was changed into a tennager with black and yellow, slightly spiked hair. His eyes were a hazel color and he had a skull pendant around his neck. Tyson wore a yellow football jacket over his yellow shirt, which he also wore jeans and yellow shoes. He had thick rimmed black glasses on as well

Tyrin had a orange jacket over a cream colored shirt and orange pants. Tyrin's hair was orange and he had more like a gray type of iris in his eyes.

Lucas had a blue shirt on with black jeans and black shoes. His hair was cut short and was a black color and his eye color was a red. Lucas also seemed to have a staff on his back to replace Bone Rush if Lucas ever tried to use it

Finally Titan was changed as he had this kung fu master look. Titan had kung fu attire but it was mainly a cream color except for the arms which were a purplish red and his eyes were a lighter red color. He wore sandals instead of shoes and Titan was mainly bald

"Good, now that you guys are now human. I can send you off to school, thankfully to all of you, school is just getting started so you will blend right in. Well, most of you anyway," Kavi chuckled

"How do we win?" Titan asked

"Based off of your day in school, there aren't any teams for now. But at the very end of the day, I will choose one person who had the LEAST quality day to leave." Kavi answered as he used his psychic powers to teleport the 'students' to school

**School**

"So this is it," Tyrin commented as the campers saw the school which had a ton of students

"How do we know which classes we are in?" Lucas wondered before all of them received a paper stating their classes

"Question answered, let's go," Roark said

**PE**

Roark, Nova, Mizu and Titan all reported to the gym area of the school to find that there was only about thirty or so more students in this class. There was quite a few different PE classes. The PE teacher walked on as he had a beard and steel cold eyes along with wearing a PE uniform.

"Alright maggots! I ain't your babysitter, so from now on, you respect my authority! Everyone do twenty push ups!" the teacher yelled as many of the students groaned

"This is easy," Nova whispered as the four of them did the push ups quite easily

"Alright, you four don't seem bothered at all. I want everyone to run a three mile run! NOW!" the teacher yelled again

**Art**

Willie, Kodi and Tyson all seemed to be in the same class together. The teacher was laidback and uncaring on the first day as the students got to do what they wanted.

"School isn't so bad," Willie commented as he was busy making a sketch of a tattoo he did in his shop

"No it isn't," Kodi agreed as she herself just seemed to sketch something random

"As long as it is with you," Tyson whispered in Kodi's ear causing her to blush

**00000**

"**Tyson is flirting with him even though I am dating Willie. It's hard for me to pick someone if I had to, I just hope Willie will understand my situation," Kodi sighed**

**00000**

**Math**

Bartimaes and Lucas were in math class with a teacher that was harder on his students than any of the math teachers. If you were Bartimaes however, then you got along quite fine.

"Alright class, in which quadrant is the terminal of an angle in standard position whose measure is 2π/3?" the teacher said as the students looked at each other unsure

"Do you know?" Lucas asked Bartimaes

"Of course but I can't tell you or it ruins the system of learning," Bartimaes replied

Lucas groaned, this was going to be a long day

**History**

Tyrin, Flint and Hikari were stuck in a history class in which it seemed extremely boring. With a long, boring video simply playing on the projector, it wasn't even a war movie.

"This is soooo boring!" Flint groaned as the movie practically made him want to sleep

"I thought school was for learning, not this!" Tyrin exclaimed as he had to cover his eyes

"_The Great Depression was caused by mismanagement of banks, payments never paid from European countries and overspending by the Federal government," the video began as the guys groaned_

"I don't see how this is boring, it's quite factual," Hikari said watching the video in interest

Then the school bell rang, the first part of the day was over

**In the Halls**

The contestants came out of their classes and went into the hallways with a ten minute passing period. The hallways were packed with other students which tended to clog the hallways.

"So how many classes do we have to go through?" Nova asked

"A few more," Roark answered

"This is probably the dumbest challenge that the host has ever created," Tryin commented

"It isn't the worst but I'm sure things will get bad," Titan said

"Hey Kung Fu dork, gym class ended already," a bunch of jocks started to laugh as they made fun of Titan who ignored them

"That will probably be the hard part, criticism and stereotyping," Kodi sighed

Then the bell rang again as the contestants had to scatter to their new classes

**Health Class**

This time, Roark, Nova and Flint ended up in the same class as the teacher seemed a bit….awkward. He looked like some crazy scientist mixed with a well dressed gentleman.

"Today class, we will learn how male and female organisms have sexual fertilization," the teacher began

Most of the guys looked interested since most guys were all brawn and pervy than brained. But, Flint looked calm and Roark looked….disturbed. Nova was alright but she looked at Roark in confusion

"You okay Roark?" Nova asked in concern

"Let's just say I know exactly how this is going to be explained…..and I saw it," Roark replied

"You saw that?" Flint questioned

"Too much of it," Roark nodded as the teacher kept talking about the process

As the teacher kept talking about the process, one of the guys who was a smart ass and was a perv at the same time, turned around to Nova with this extremely creepy grin.

"Hey, you want to show the whole class this 'lesson' the teacher is teaching?" the student asked

"no you perv," Nova growled as the student gave a look of disappointment

"Back off freak," Roark threatened

"Why?" the student retorted

"Cause she's taken," Roark answered

Nova raised an eyebrow at the way Roark made the answer, it sounded like he was saying that Nova was his girlfriend. Now as much as Nova liked the idea, she also knew that Roark could say something but mean something else. So Nova stayed quiet, she didn't want to ruin anything she had with Roark.

**Science**

In the science class of the school, Tyrin, Lucas and Tyson were all in this class. Though, Pokemon didn't really pay need to science only to help themselves.

"So today class, we will learn how the earth and the universe was created." the science teacher said

"We all know that Arceus created the universe with his thousand arms," Tyson sighed

"No, that's what everyone wants you to believe, now let me explain," the teacher glared

**Two hours later**

The bell suddenly rang as it was the end of the school day. Thankfully it was a minimum day so they could leave early, as they left the school, something very saddening happened. Willie was on his way out when he suddenly saw Tyson and Kodi up ahead but they were kissing. Willie felt that his heart shatter instantaneously.

"K-kodi?" Willie asked in shock as tears tried to escape his eyes

"Willie….I…." Kodi was trying to explain but words failed her

Before anyone could say anything, Willie ran away, from them, from the world. He wanted to be alone, his only happiness was taken from him, like the world always did to him. Happiness was never eternal, it lasted so long, just like everyone else.

"That was just saddening," Bartimaes stated

"Betrayal in the biggest degree," Flint nodded

"Kodi….how could you do that?" Nova asked

"I….it's complicated, I was going to let him down slow but…." Kodi sighed

"He'll be alright, the poor sap just needs some time alone," Tyson said as the others agreed except a few

**00000**

"**I know Tyson is hiding his true feelings of Willie, the jerk practically hates Willie and I know he wooed Kodi to love him. Willie told me the situation from the beginning but this sudden act is going to destroy him," Flint explained **

**00000**

"**Love should be unconditional, unending. Not in this case," Mizu shook his head **

**00000**

"**Tyson is going home, next time. No one picks on the wick willed," Roark growled**

**00000**

The contestants were all teleported back to the island with the host looking somewhat amused. It was clear who was going home and nobody wanted to say anything. Everyone was turned back to normal as well.

"So did everyone have a good time?" Kavi asked with a grin

No one said a word which made the host grin more. He looked at Willie and got close to him with a content sigh.

"Willie, you had the worst time in your life. For that, the pain will end for now. You will be eliminated now," Kavi explained

"Good, I don't want to be here," Willie muttered as he was tied to the Rocket of Shame

"Any last words?" Kavi asked

Willie shook his head as the fuse was lit and the rocket fired off with the emotionally wrecked Jolteon. The host then turned to everyone else with a content smile.

"I needed that, his misery feels my happiness in this form. Alright, you all had enough for now, but get ready for tomorrow. It's going to get hectic," Kavi smiled as he left

**Forest Clearing**

Nova had flown to the same field that her and Roark had their fight the previous day but she noticed something was off. One of the trees wasn't as tall as the others and there wasn't anyone present on the clearing. Nova looked around some more and was near the lake when she saw Roark sitting at the lake's edge carving something.

"Hey Roark, didn't know you were out here?" Nova said as she flew close to him

"Just, getting the…..stress of today out," Roark replied as Nova tried to see what Roark was carving but the Gabite had it covered

"What are you making?" Nova asked

"Something," Roark replied

Nova really wanted to know what Roark was making but she waited patiently, chucking stones across the lake in the meantime. Eventually, Roark finished what he was making and sighed in content, something he never did, he was not himself right now and Nova knew it. What troubled Roark inside that his tough exterior tried to hide?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nova questioned looking at Roark who just looked at his claws which held the object he created

"No….I'm not, here," Roark answered giving her the object

Nova looked at what she was given and she noticed immediately that it was a heart and it had something scrawled on it.

"_It's been years…..of the bond we had. Rivals to no end but, what will happen when our paths go away from us? I can't imagine being without you, everyday is a battle and without that fire you have within you, my life is meaningless."_

"Roark…." Nova said obviously stunned by the usually reserved Gabite

Nova was going to confess her feelings as she knew this was the right time but no words were needed as her lips met Roark's. Nova accepted the kiss and kissed him right back and then Roark glowed blue and grew almost two feet taller to be just as tall as Nova….

Then the camera shut off….

**Kinda rushed, but I didn't want to think about school lol. Hope you guys like it, enjoy it. Read and Review**


	8. Truths and Dares

**Hello all! Only about eleven or so chapters. I hope to finish this before school comes back. So let's get started with a classic challenge, thanks for reviews guys and I will say this….THERE WILL BE A WORLD TOUR. Stay tune, I don't own anything**

_Last time on Total Pokemon Generation X, the campers were turned into humans and had to go through human high school (shows the campers, now humanized, going to school). Some classes were fun (PE class), some were extremely boring (history) but some were downright odd (health). Willie lost his girlfriend to his total douche enemy Tyson and got heartbroken in the worst degree possible (shows Willie crying). With Kavi as the host, Willie ended up being the one to fall (shows willie getting sent away.). Who will stand another challenge by a psychotic host? Who will go to the merge? Who will win the game? Find out on Total Pokemon Generation X!_

**Intro Plays**

**Forest Clearing**

Roark and Nova were seen in the clearing just relaxing on the grass, laying down to see the sky. Roark had changed drastically, he was at least five feet seven inches tall which is slightly over his species average height. Roark's claws were also sharper and his tail was definitely a shark like tail, along with his head being more defined like a hammerhead to an extent. His scales became more of a dark blue/purple color.

"So you finally evolved? What took you so long?" Nova asked with a smile

"If I evolved sooner, then we wouldn't be here," Roark replied before Nova got on top of him

"Like you could ever defeat me, we always knock each other out remember?" Nova gloated

"Like you could knock me out," Roark retorted as Nova just smiled and kissed him

"Ahem," a voice spoke out as the duo were surprised and got off each other to look up and find Flint waiting

"Uh, what's up Flint?' Nova asked sheepishly

"I came to warn you guys. The guys on the Bastiodons except me are planning on eliminating Roark when the merge hits, so they want to weaken you by eliminating Nova. Roark, did you evolve?" Flint said

"Yes," said Roark

"So, I just informed you because they think I'm spying on you two to help them but I don't betray my friends. Although their my friends, you guys are more my friends than they are. So, I think the best option is to make an alliance," Flint added

"An alliance, don't those get destroyed?" Nova questioned

"Not if we keep it secret, with the three of us, I believe we can outvote the other guys. Besides, Hikari will vote for us too," Flint smiled

The duo nodded

**Mess Hall**

Tyrin, Titan and Lucas all were at the mess hall trying to strategize the best ways to win the game.

"Okay, with Flint's info once he gives us the info, we will be able to eliminate Nova. Once Nova falls, then Roark will be open to be eliminated. Hopefully we don't get outvoted," Lucas said

"We shouldn't, I can get Tyson to get rid of Nova but Kodi will be hard. Bartimaes will see the logic so he will vote in favor but Mizu….I don't know. The only thing that will happen instead of eliminating Nova is getting rid of Tyson which all of us have a grudge against or Kodi." Tyrin noted

"Or one of us get automatically eliminated," Titan muttered

"That too," the other guys agreed

"Hey, Tyrin….can I talk to you after the next challenge? In private?" Titan asked

"Sure bud," Tyrin nodded

Right on the other side of the mess hall, Hikari, Mizu and Kodi were sitting at a table. Hikari was having a conversation with Kodi and not trying to mention Willie especially that challenge.

"So Kodi, how are you and Tyson?" Hikari asked

"He's great, um….not that Willie wasn't….but he's great," Kodi answered slowly trying to not be offensive at all

"Look Kodi, I know it still troubles you about Willie but if you are going to be with someone else, then try to forget about him and move on. I'm sure he's doing okay," Hikari assured

"You're right," Kodi smiled

Just as Tyson and Bartimaes entered the mess hall, Nova, Roark entered followed shortly by Flint who went to sit next to Tyrin, Lucas and Titan. There was silence in the air for about a few minutes before the host flew right in.

"Good morning campers, are you ready for the next exciting challenge?!" Kavi asked with enthusiasm

"Does it involve pain?" Bartimaes questioned

"maybe, maybe not. Today's challenge is a simple truth and dare challenge. Usually, I would tally points for dares and truths taken but I will have a twist, which is NO ONE CAN REFUSE A DARE OR TRUTH OR YOU ARE ELIMINATED!" Kavi yelled with a giant smile

"Crap," Mizu muttered

"Let's get started," Kavi grinned as he teleported the contestants to the outside where there was individual seats with the contestants names on them

"Okay, I also want to tell you how this game will play out. You see, it's a simple truth and dare like I said earlier but there is this wheel with your faces on it. I will spin it and when it lands on you, you will get a dare or truth, if you complete the dare/truth completely, then you get this veto bottle. If you veto the dare, it goes to the next person instead, you don't choose, just the person next to you," Kavi explained showing a spinning wheel with the campers faces and a bottle with something in it

"What's in this?" Titan asked looking at the bottle

"Oh nothing, water. Are you guys ready?" Kavi answered as the campers shook their heads

"Good,"

Kavi then spun the wheel as it spun very fast but the dial eventually started to slow it down and the faces of the contestants were getting close to falling on the dial. The circle came to a complete stop on Roark's face

"Of course, I'm the fan favorite," Roark muttered

"Okay, this was sent to us by a fan. Roark, this is a truth. Tell us why and I quote 'why you no hit that' about Nova?" Kavi asked immediately with a grin

Everyone looked at the newly evolved Garchomp for his answer.

"I'm waiting, but I would do it now if you want,"Roark answered as the host was a little shocked and Nova blushed heavily

"Um, no don't. I don't want to scare the younger aged fans. Alright here's your veto bottle. Alright, next up," said Kavi as he spun the wheel which landed on a blank spot

"Oh thank Arceus," Lucas sighed in relief

"Don't get your hopes up, this blank space means that EVERYONE gets a dare. It is watch Total Poke-are you serious?!" Kavi yelled at reading the dare

"What?" Kodi asked

"Whatever, you all have to watch Total Pokemon All Stars….that and Mew and Victini will be here in three….two….one," Kavi muttered as the psychic pink cat and victory rodent appeared

"Did we hear our call?" Victini asked in a stuck up attitude

"Why do I feel like you guys rigged this? Okay, you guys can host the next two challenges," Kavi groaned

"What?!" the campers complained

"That's right, we are in charge now," Mew smiled

"Actually, I still am until the challenge is over but you are glad to help out and stick around," Kavi stated as he then made a TV appear with a dvd player and played the show

**Four hours later**

"That was the weirdest and most evilest show I have ever seen," Tyson commented

"Thank you," Victini boasted

"That was your dad wasn't it Roark?" Nova asked

"yeah it was, I saw him last week anyway," Roark answered with a shrug

"Eredar seems like a exorcist rip off," Flint added

"Nate is not thinking strategically, he could have gotten rid of Eredar if he simply evolved. If he truly loved his girlfriend then he would not worry about his looks in evolving and keep her safe," Bartimaes analyzed

"Alright, you guys saw how screwed up Mew and Victini's island is. But you haven't seen mine," Kavi muttered

"Kavi, all you do is take any challenge and turn it into a bloodbath or something like it….which is nice," replied Mew

"Hey, that one time was an accident, that was revenge for the rubber duckies you guys sent me," growled Kavi as the TV was on the exact episode Kavi talked about

**00000**

"_SQUEEL AND TREMBLE IN FEAR!" Kavi yelled as the cannons kept firing the extremely gross food at the all stars_

"_More like fart and poop in fear," Laxish stated before getting hit and laying waste...literally on the floor_

"_I feel sorry for the interns…..NOT!" Yveltal said before both he and Kavi started laughing like psychos_

"_WE HATE YOU!" the all stars growled_

"_Hate is love to us, so we are doing our job right,"_

**00000**

"Alright, next one up is…..Tyrin! Jump inside a Wailord's mouth and stay in their for a whole hour!" Kavi said

"Oh come on!" Tyrin groaned as he sadly walked to the Wailord which opened it's mouth and consumed Tyrin before going into the sea

"THAT WAILORD ATE TYRIN YOU ASSHOLES!" Titan yelled

"Yeah we know gaylord," Victini waved it off as he was on a phone

"Alright, next one is Nova! Oh, I am going to love this. Where's my dinner?" Kavi questioned

"What? Is that a dare or truth?" asked the confused Flygon

"A dare, apparently one of the fans wants dinner," Kavi answered

"Why? Cause I'm a female and guys don't have to do anything around the home like a stereotypical family?" Nova growled

"I don't know," shrugged Kavi

"I swear to Arceus I will kill whoever made that dare," Nova muttered as she left to the kitchen

"Alright, next contestant is Hikari! Your dare is to kiss your crush," Mew said as Kavi glared at the psychic cat for taking over

"Um, I don't have a crush," Hikari replied

"Yes you do, we watch this show for our amusement. It's plainly obvious you have a crush so do it or you are automatically eliminated!" Victini added

"Just don't tell Nova about this," Hikari sighed as she then kissed Roark who was actually shocked but before anyone else could react, she pulled away but Mizu didn't look happy at all

**00000**

"**Why me? Why do I have to gain the attention of women?" Roark sighed as he put his head on the head of the sink**

**00000**

"**Roark is lucky he is more in love with Nova, I will kill him if he goes any further. I'm going to have a word with Hikari after this," Mizu growled as he stuck a scalchop on the side of the confessional**

**00000**

"Interesting, okay. Next one is for Lucas! Bull ride a Tauros!" Kavi exclaimed as a Tauros which looked pissed was brought in

"Mother of Arceus," Lucas sighed as he got on the Tauros which immediately threw him off and charged at him making the Lucario dodge and jump on it again

"Keep going for at least for a half hour," Mew called

"KODI! You have three truths. First one, why did you choose Tyson over Willie?" Victini asked

"Well….Tyson was flirting with me since the beginning and even though I was with Willie, Tyson was more romantic than Willie which made it hard for me to not fall in love with him. Tyson just was being so romantic and cared for me every minute that I just chose him over Willie," Kodi answered sadly

"Well that was a slut move. Alright, next one is did you lie at the very first challenge about not having siblings?" said Kavi

"I admit that I lied that time, it wouldn't have mattered anyway because that secret wasn't even mine," Kodi huffed

"Geez moody, I guess she got knocked up," Mew joked as he and Victini laughed and Kavi even smiled

"That actually goes to our third truth, are you still a virgin?" Kavi asked

Kodi was silent, she looked down and she was blushing, it was obvious

"No….I'm not," Kodi sighed as Kavi was amused and gave her the veto bottles

"Oh, you have a dare before you use those!" Victini stated as he had the paper

"What dare?" Kodi questioned

"Piss off a ground type," Mew answered with a grin

"But the only ground types here are Roark and N-oh Arceus," Kodi groaned

"You have to do it," Kavi smiled mischievously

"Alright," Kodi muttered as she went to find Nova

**With Nova**

Nova growled as she left the kitchen, she finally made the dinner that some fan wanted. How she sent that dinner? No one would know but she saw Kodi approach her as Kodi looked upset.

"You okay Kodi?" Nova asked

"No. Nova, no offense…...but…" Kodi started trying to find something to say

"What is it?" Nova asked a little impatient

**00000**

"**This is hard okay?! Nova is my friend, this stupid dare will probably end our friendship, but then I would get eliminated…..AGH! Why is it so hard to do this?!" Kodi yelled**

"**Because your a slut," a machop intern answered as Kodi shocked him with Discharge**

**00000**

"You are the most annoying and irritating dragon that I have ever met before! I am surprised that Roark could even put up with you, all you do is complain and gloat just because you were stronger than most of us here! Granted, you actually try harder in the challenges but I'm glad that Roark evolved, that way he could put you in your place!" Kodi suddenly outbursts which most of the things she said was never true but it made Kodi then gasp as she said it

"..." Nova was silent but her eyes told all as she was hurt, betrayed by her friend on the island and that hurt turned into anger which turned into rage

"Nova I di-," Kodi tried to explain

"YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU ARE JUST A SLUT JUST LIKE CARMEN!" Nova yelled before she used Draco Meteor

Kodi could only watch in fear as the meteors fell on her, there was no escape

**With the others**

Everyone saw a giant mushroom cloud actually only a quarter mile away as the hosts were all smiling.

"That was so amusing," Kavi commented taking a picture of the mushroom cloud

"Damn, who knew Nova could get destructive, and that was Draco Meteor," Mew said

"I thought that was Explosion," Victini replied as he then saw some meteors come towards them

"Hit the deck!" Titan yelled as the contestants took cover while the hosts just made a psychic barrier protecting only them as the meteors hit

The dust settled eventually and thankfully no one was hurt….except a certain someone. Nova came back dragging the unconscious Luxio behind her, who she just dropped and went back to her seat.

"Okay, Kodi did her dare so she gets her veto bottles," Kavi said as he tossed the bottles to the unconscious Luxio

"What did you do to her?!" yelled Tyson

"Shut up prick, she caused it upon herself," Nova growled as Tyson just crossed his arms

"Now this truth is for everyone, even us. We all have to state our childhood hero and our TV crush," Mew said as he didn't like to talk about himself

"Let's start with Mizu," Kavi said

"Kenshi from Mortal Kombat, he's a samurai just like I am. Um, on tv crush…..er…." Mizu stuttered as everyone could see the Dewott's vulnerability

"We hit a weak spot, just state a name or whatever you could remember," Kavi smiled

"Ok, it was a Glaceon but i never got her name," Mizu muttered as he blushed

"Into Glaceons I see," Mew mused

"I don't recall ever having a childhood hero or crush," Titan shrugged

"lame," Victini muttered

"My favorite superhero had to be Professor Xavier from X-men. His personality was appealing and I have no tv crush," Bartimaes answered

"Seriously, if we get one more no crush or no hero, I will just simply eliminate someone right now," Kavi growled

"I was into Ant Mon," Roark said

"Why Ant Mon, he was such a dick and douche to everyone," Hikari said

"That's why, he was different than everyone else." Roark replied

"What was your tv crush huh?" Mew questioned

"...the chick from G4," Roark muttered

"Okay this was boring, let's move on," Kavi said as he got a new dare

"Roark and Nova, make out already!" Mew read flailing his arms

"Seriously, the dare couldn't get any simpler," Roark raised an eyebrow if he had any

"Just do it," Kavi muttered as the two dragon types began to kiss and make out but then it became very heated beyond that

"CUT THE CAMERA!" Kavi yelled as the camera blacked out

**00000**

_**This show is sponsored by Dimensional Insurance, if anything goes whack with your dimension, we will take care of it for you!**_

**00000**

"And we are back after two dragons decide to take things way too far! Anyway, Roark, you have another dare. Fight a dragon from another dimension," Kavi glared at Roark and Nova

"How exactly is that going to happen?" Roark questioned

"I'm the Dimension Pokemon for a reason," Kavi muttered as he made Roark go into a different dimension

"Oh, Lucas and Tyrin are back and have completed their dares, here are your veto bottles," Mew added

"Now these truths are for Tyson. What is the stupidest thing you have done?" Victini asked

"Made a Golem mad," Tyson answered

"Why did you woo Kodi over?" asked Mew

"Willie is the reason, the guy didn't treat her like she should be treated. If he truly loved her, he would spend almost every minute with her and I felt that I loved her more than that guy," answered Tyson again

"Okay, now you have to kiss the guy closest to you," Kavi smiled

Tyson cringed as the only guy closest to him was either Titan or Mizu. Mizu would kill him and Titan was gay, which made the decision a little easier.

"Just to be honest with you, do not speak of this again," Tyson said to Titan as he hesitantly kissed the Mienshao

Titan, although gay, did not like this dare and as Tyson pulled away to throw up in a nearby trash can, Titan also threw up as well.

"Disgusting, but fun! Tyson! You aren't done yet, now Willie has to give you a tattoo," announced Kavi with a sadistic grin

"What?!" Tyson yelled as he was strapped down by interns while an emotionally wrecked Jolteon came back on shore

"I am going to enjoy every moment of pain I inflict on you," Willie said suddenly smiling

All that could be heard was screams of pain and a machine buzzing meaning the tattoo was taking place.

"Bartimaes, surprisingly, you finally have a dare. Read this and do it!" Victini said with a smile

"Go to Arceus and tell her….oh dear," the Metagross nervously shuddered as Mew teleported the walking tank

**Hall of Origins**

Bartimaes was transported to the very room of Arceus who was with Giratina, laying in his ghostly ribs as the Metagross arrived. The god and devil Pokemon glared at being interrupted yet again and they knew why obviously.

"What is it, don't you see we are busy?" Arceus growled

"Um…...oh forgive me Arceus for saying this, Mew and Victini made me do this." Bartimaes stuttered

"Say what?" Giratina asked now curious at what this inferior pokemon would say

"S-suck m-my robot balls," said Bartimaes

Then a explosion happened within the hall itself

**00000**

"Alright, Mizu, do you have a crush on anybody on or off this very island?" Kavi asked as he could read the Dewott's mind anyway

"Well…..not exactly…..I don't think so…..maybe…" muttered Mizu blushing as he folded his arms and hid his face

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Victini trying to hear although he already heard

"Maybe…..there is this one Glaceon back home that was interested in me. I don't want to talk about it," Mizu said a bit louder

'Fair enough, Mizu and Hikari, meet your parents and tell them that you are competing on this show," Mew said

"PASS!" both yelled raising their only veto bottle

"Aww! I was hoping for this dare to go through, another day. Let's check in with Roark," Kavi said as the tv turned to where Roark stood, in a dimensional vacuum of space with one large galaxy around the background

**With Roark**

"Where am I?" Roark said aloud

"You are in my domain imbecile," a dark voice said out of nowhere

"Who's there?" Roark questioned going into a fighting stance

"I am the lord of the Tachyon Galaxy which you are right now, I am known as Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, behold!" the voice said as a bright light suddenly blinded Roark and towering over him standing at over fifty feet tall was a dragon of black and red

"I'm supposed to face you," Roark stated

"HA! You!? Do those Pokemon think that we Duel Monsters are inferior!? In fact, we are stronger than all of those worthless Pokemon. They only have 720 Pokemon, we have tens of thousands of monsters, if you want a fight. Then a fight you shall have," Tachyon roared as the background suddenly changed where the galaxy was now moving very fast

"Prepare for battle!" Tachyon roared as he took flight, his crystals which he four or more on each wing and two on each part of his body glowed bright red

Roark launched a Dragon Pulse which hit Tachyon and created a dust cloud but when the dust settled, Tachyon stood there without a single scratch on him. Roark then used Dragon Rush and slammed himself into Tachyon but the dragon barely moved a single inch.

'Is that the best you got?!" Tachyon sneered

Roark growled, none of his attacks were doing anything, the dragon was practically indestructible.

"Taste true power! PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Tachyon roared again as he fired a purple ray at Roark who raised his arms in defense, the attack hit and sent the Garchomp flying across the field but before he even landed on the ground, a portal opened and sucked him in

**00000**

Roark landed on the ground heavily hurt as he groaned as he got up to find himself back at the island in front of everyone.

"Since I don't want you killed and then getting sued, I brought you back. That was my father by the way," Kavi stated with his arms crossed

"That thing was your dad?! How is that possible?!" Kodi questioned as she woke up from being knocked out

"Their's a reason that I keep the dimensions in check. One day, the dimensions went out of whack and my dad came into this dimension with other beings and laid waste. It took Arceus and all the legendaries to defeat him and send him back, but that wasn't before he corrupted a Latias. Well that corruption ended up giving life to me as an egg and now here I am," Kavi explained with a shrug

"I could have beaten them all with my powers," Victini boasted

"Uh huh, except your power was negated by that dragon's power," Mew retorted

"Whatever," Victini muttered

"Alright, the next dare is for Kodi, you are eliminated," Kavi interrupted

"What?" Kodi questioned

"No literally, that was the dare, see ya!" Kavi said as he pressed a button and the seat Kodi was in turned into a rocket and fired away with the Luxio

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kodi screamed as she flew away

'Well that was anti-climatic," commented Mew

"Eh, at least we get to host the next two challenges. See you later losers," Victini said as the hosts left

The others left as Titan and Tyrin were left there on the beach. Titan tried to formulate what exactly he wanted to say but he needed to just simply say it if he wanted to get anywhere with Tyrin.

"Hey Tyrin?" Titan asked

"Yeah," replied Tyrin

"Do you have feelings for anyone?"

"Um, not here. But I would like to get with some girl some day in my life,"

"oh, well Tyrin….Look, don't hate me for saying this but I really like you. I mean, I like you more than a friend, I practically love you Tyrin," Titan confessed

Tyrin stayed silent, how was he going to let his friend down without hurting him too much. How was he exactly going to do this? Tyrin was straight and Titan was gay….how would that work?

"Look Titan, i don't want to hurt you or anything but I am not really in love with you. I mean, I like you as a friend, not as a lover. Sorry, don't take it too personal," Tyrin apologized with a weak smile

"Oh…..ok," Titan sadly sighed as he walked away to not make things any more awkward

Tyrin had a sad frown on his face as he watched Titan walk away.

**Well, that was interesting. Thanks to all you guys, hope you guys loved this chapter. See you again**


	9. Paintball Bash

Hey guys, Knight here, I am happy to bring you the next chapter, sorry for the delay. As you know, I am a huge yugioh fan so I decided to add a bit here, it help gives the host some backstory. If any of you play the card game and want a duel, send me a PM. Now, I don't own anything so let's roll

OU= Overlay Units

ATK: Attack Points

Def: Defense Points

Chapter 9: Paintball of Pain!

Forest Clearing

"Last time was too close. If the host hadn't done a automatic elimination, then we would be in trouble," Flint said

"They won't with the new hosts, they want all the drama so they will be bound to make some dumb stuff up," Roark rolled his eyes

"I don't know, from the show we watched last challenge, they will cause pain," said Nova

"You're probably right, so who do we target?" asked Flint

"I say we should target Lucas if my team loses, Titan if your team loses," stated Nova

"That is probably right if we lose," Roark nodded

The Mess Hall

The trio of friends were once again at the mess hall trying to plan out their strategy.

"Are we still clear that we are going to vote off Nova?" Lucas asked

"Only if our team loses," Tyrin said

Titan didn't say a single word, his head was right on the table. It was obvious why he was upset and it was from the last challenge about a week ago. It still bothered him greatly since his crush turned him down. This did not go unnoticed by Lucas though as he looked at the depressed Mienfoo.

"You okay Titan?" asked Lucas with concern

"Yeah, I'm….okay," said Titan slowly

00000

"Right now, I don't see a reason for being here, the money may be nice and my friends but I just don't have the enthusiasm," Titan admitted with a sad face to the camera

00000

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! IT IS CHALLENGE TIME AND WITH US THIS TIME!" Victini yelled through the megaphone

The campers all arrived at the beach area where the two new hosts were. One with a vicious and disturbing smile while the other had a simple grin. Behind them was a tool holder but instead of tools, it held weapons that looked real if they didn't have canisters in the back. It was plainly obvious that this was a paintball challenge.

"Welcome contestants to a Painball challenge. This challenge is simple, you have a paintball gun in which you have to shoot the opposing team, if you get hit and the paint splatters, you are out. But we have a twist, you are only out if you are knocked out. See, this paintballs are designed to be hitting you with your type weakness, enough of these will knock you out. Oh and every few of them can cause a status effect," Victini explained

"Such as sleep, poison, paralysis, burn and frozen. Last one standing wins it for their team," added Mew

"Come get your weapons," they both said

00000

"I usually don't resort to violence, but only for this time. It's not like we're actually killing anybody," Flint said as he held a pistol

00000

Kavi's Trailer

"DAMMIT VICTINI!" Kavi yelled as he threw a bomb on the other side of his trailer which exploded but didnt do much

"YOU JUST HAD TO BREAK THE SEAL!" added Kavi as he noticed that a book that had a magic seal was opened and Kavi growled as he knew what would happen next

"I'm going to get Arceus to give me permission to banish that little rodent," growled Kavi as he teleported and went into a different dimension

As Kavi came to the different dimension, it was the same dimension as the one Roark was sent last episode. Kavi came face to face with the same dragon as it seemed to be ready to go through a portal.

"Stop right there dad! You aren't going to try to destroy the Pokemon World on my watch," Kavi stated

"What are you going to do? Stop me? Join me! Together, we can rule the whole dimension and punish those who treated us unfairly. I know your anger against your fellow legendaries for not accepting you, join me and we will create a new order!" Tachyon dragon roared

Kavi was silent, giving the option a thought, he could join his father and take the legendaries down as the duel monsters would overrun them. But, he couldn't, it was wrong. If it were to happen, Kavi would never forgive himself.

"No, this ends here, and you know how that will be," Kavi answered as Tachyon growled

"Fine, if I win, I will absorb your soul," Tachyon growled

"If I win, I absorb yours," Kavi smirked as the galaxy around them turned dark

The two of them became humanoid and looked almost practically the same, Kavi was covered in some type of draconic armor that shined a whitish blue color while Tachyon had draconic armor that shined a crimson red. Both had duel disks with decks with them.

"Let's duel," both said in unison

Back on the island

"Now you all have five minutes to hide, so go hide!" Victini ordered as the campers took off

"Let me guess, those paintballs are going to hurt a lot more than you said," Mew muttered turning to Victini

"It's better than making them eat bull testacles," Victini retorted

"Touche,"

In the forest clearing, the Bastiodons meetup to discuss a plan of attack and defense. The other team was far away but these guns could meet the distance if they could plainly see each other.

"Alright, who here is packing light?" Titan asked

"Well I have a pistol and some paint bombs so that's pretty light." Flint answered

"Anyone else?"

Nobody said anything, they all seemed to be packing heavier weapons that didn't help with speed or maneuverability.

"Alright, Flint, you are on Recon duty. Scout ahead and find where the enemy is at, don't get shot," said Titan as Flint ran off deep into the forest

"The rest of us will make defensive fortifications, let's move people," Titan added

00000

"I'm starting to notice that Titan is trying to ignore his dilemma by being more of a leader. I am grateful he is letting the past go but I fear it will haunt him," Lucas sighed

00000

The Rampardos all stayed in one spot far away from the Bastiodons with thick trees and bushes to use as cover. The area was practically ready for an attack, or counterattack if it did happen. But suddenly, paintballs were flying all over the place, in all directions.

'What is the meaning of this?" Mizu wondered out loud

"Oh, we forgot to tell you that we set up some paintball turrets to shoot you if you stay in a area too long. Just to get rid of those cheapskate campers," Victini said through the PA system

"No wonder nobody likes you," Nova muttered before getting hit by a paintball to the head which turned out to be a Ice type paintball dealing quadruple damage

"OW!" Nova exclaimed as on the other side of the forest, Roark was smirking with his sniper rifle

"One…...two…..three," Roark said as he fired another shot which just missed Tyson

"AH! Sniper!" Tyson yelled ducking for cover

The turrets fired everywhere as paintballs were shot back and forth to hit somebody.

"I draw, I will start off by sending my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to the graveyard to special summon Galaxy Soldier in defense mode. With his special ability, I can retrieve a Galaxy Knight from my deck and as long as I have a Galaxy monster on my field, I can normal summon him without tribute for a level 8 monster," Tachyon started as a machine like soldier appeared along with a Knight with blue eyes

"Typical," Kavi muttered

"Now my Knight will resummon my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from the grave. Now with these two monsters, I construct the overlay network to XYZ summon myself! Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon," Tachyon stated as the two monsters created the said dragon which roared (3000 ATK/ 2 OU)

"I end my turn with a facedown," Tachyon stated

Galaxy Soldier (0 DEF)

"I draw, I activate Utopia Change Tactics, then I summon Star Drawing," Kavi said as a child with a star shaped pen appeared on the field

"Now the effect of my monster Kagetokage, when I normal summon a monster, I can special summon this monster from my hand," Kavi added as a lizard appeared on the field with red eyes

"I construct the overlay network to XYZ summon, emperor of hope, shining light of the galaxy, Number 39: UTOPIA!" a warrior covered in white and gold armor holding two swords (2500 ATK/2 OU)

"His attack points aren't even close to my monster," Tachyon snorted

"Not yet they aren't. I activate Utopia Change Tactics, by paying 500 life points, I can draw a card." Kavi added as his life points dropped a bit (3500 lp) as he drew a new card

"Next I equip Zexal Weapon Lightning Blade to Utopia giving it a boosted 1200 attack points. Utopia, attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon with rising sword slash!" Kavi ordered as his monster rose into the air lifting its sword before bringing the blade down

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Negate attack. This cancels the battle and the battle phase," Tachyon smirked as a beam knocked Utopia's sword out of its hand

"I end with two facedowns," Kavi sighed

"I love my job," Victini smiled as he watched paintballs fly everywhere except at the legendaries themselves

Titan ran behind a tree just as a turret faced him and fired at him with paintballs hitting the tree instead. Titan fired one paintball into the barrel of the turret as it splattered inside the barrel and caused the turret to jam.

"So far so good," Titan sighed as he got right out of the cover only to be shot twice….in the jewels

"Come…..on," Titan squeaked as he fell unconscious

"AND THE BASTIODONS LOST THEIR FIRST MEMBER, THE GAY LORD!" Victini announced

"Isn't it odd that on our show that there is a gay guy and there is a gay guy here on this show?" Mew asked

"Their being more common but hey, they're fun to see get hurt,"

000000

"Two challenges in a row….seriously?!" Titan growled with a ice pack on top of his male parts

000000

Bartimaes had been given a rocket launcher as he carefully surveyed the area around him. No targets yet and none as he could sense using his Psychic abilities. Bartimaes then moved on ahead towards a deeply forested area of the forest with a large river. It was wide but it could still be possible to go over.

"Doesn't seem to hard," Bartimaes said as he floated over the river to the other side

When Bartimaes got to the other side however, he did not see or detect a mine right underneath him which lit up and exploded into a fire type paint which damaged Bartimaes extremely.

"Ow," Bartimaes groaned before suddenly getting shot in the face with a fire type paintball and knocking out

"I knew those would come in handy," Flint said coming from behind a bush as he hid back into the bushes and kept moving

00000

"How they were able to make those paintballs super effective with our weaknesses is beyond me," Bartimaes stated with a sigh

00000

Tyson had stayed in cover after almost being shot the first time He was afraid that if he poked his head out, then he would get shot and knock out for real this time. He saw all his teammates either shooting or taking cover.

"Does anyone know where Bartimaes is?" Tyson asked

"Probably lost and done for," Lucas shrugged getting hit in the shoulder which turned to be a Fighting type shot ironically and made the Lucario growl in pain

"We can't stay here for long, they will eventually get us out or the turrets will," Nova muttered as she just ducked just in time to miss a paintball

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, Mizu isn't here." Tyrin informed as the Rampardos just noticed their leader had disappeared but they couldn't focus on that right now as they were constantly being fired at

00000

"Why did I leave my team in that position? I know they aren't dumb or stupid, once they realize that I am gone, then they will realize that their position isn't the greatest either. My plan was to take most of the other team out so we could simply overrun them," Mizu explained

00000

Mizu ran through the forest avoiding the turrets as he got to a small patch of clearing surrounded by dense debris. Mizu was on his guard as anyone could try to take him right now by surprise but he wasn't going to let that happen. As Mizu walked carefully, he noticed a gleam of a gun barrel and immediately rolled on his side just as paintballs whizzed by his ear.

"Very impressive brother, but not impressive enough," Hikari spoke appearing from the dense debris with two paintball pistols in her paws

"Ah sister, always trying to prove yourself the better one. We are both heirs to our father but you know that leadership naturally would go to me," Mizu stated with his paws on his gun

"It's not the heredity that I am worried about, all I want is to just show how skillful I am," Hikari smiled

"Then show it," Mizu challenged as he fired paintballs at his sister

Hikari saw this coming as she weaved past the paintballs just like the projectiles fired at her back at home where they both trained. She knocked the barrel aside and tried to shoot Mizu with the other pistol in her other paw which Mizu deflected with one of his paws. Mizu made the barrel face his sister only for it to be knocked away and then get kicked by a flip her sister did. Just as Hikari was about to shoot her own weapons, Mizu threw his schalchops that knocked both out of her paws leaving her no weapon.

Mizu grabbed his gun and fired as Hikari jumped behind a log, looking at where one of her pistols had fallen. She saw how close she was to it and although she will probably get shot a least once, she could return the damage back. Hikari decided to take this chance as she ran to her gun with her brother firing, one paintball hitting Hikari's leg causing a Flying type advantage hit. This made Hikari stumble but she rolled and grabbed her weapon and fired two shots which hit her brother but not without getting hit twice herself.

Both stood still for a while as there was silence, both had been hit at least twice and both stared at the other waiting to see who fell first. Ironically, both fell down unconscious at the very same time as their guns clattered on the floor.

00000

"Well that was quite interesting," Victini said sipping a lemonade

"Two down though," Mew nodded

00000

"My turn, I draw! I activate the spell card Rank Up Barian Force which allows me to rank up my dragon and take one overlay unit from your monster," Tachyon smiled as his monster glowed a brilliant gold color as a portal opened underneath it

"I recreate the overlay network to XYZ summon Chaos Number 107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Tachyon exclaimed as a gold version of Tachyon appeared with three heads and much more armor (4500 atk)

"Attack Utopia with triple photon stream of destruction!" the dragon charged three gold beams before firing it at Kavi's monster as Kavi knew what to do

"I activate Utopia's special ability, by using one overlay unit, I can block your attack. Moon shield!" Kavi countered as his warrior brought a giant shield blocking the attack

"ha! I saw that coming, I activate the quick spell Double or Nothing to double Tachyon's attack and attack again! It's over!" Tachyon gleamed as his dragon fired again taking down Kavi's monster and sending Kavi flying into the galaxy except a trap opened up

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Defense Draw. I draw a card and my lifepoints don't take a hit," Kavi sighed as he still looked a bit bruised

"I activate my spell card Tachyon Punishment! Since I have a Tachyon dragon on my field, you take half of my dragon's attack as damage! Oh and the worse part is, I can use it again next turn! It's over so don't even bother trying to win," Tachyon said as he ended his turn and his dragon fired a gold beam directly at Kavi which hit him dead on and caused the half legendary to kneel in pain

"Agh! That felt too real, this is my only chance to win. If I lose, the whole race of Pokemon would be exterminated, I have to win! Draw!" Kavi said as he grinned

"I activate my Trap, XYZ Assist, this allows me to XYZ summon two monsters with the same rank as a XYZ monster in my Graveyard, so come on out Starliedge Paladynamo and Heroic Champion Excalibur! My trap also acts as two overlay units for the both of them. But, I reoverlay both of them to summon the strongest Number monster!" Kavi said as two warriors in white armor and red armor appeared before forming a portal to release a new monster

"The future relys on this monster, the keeper of hope, the future of hope. I XYZ summon Number F0 Utopic Future Hope!" Kavi exclaimed as a warrior covered in red armor and a green orb in the middle of his chest appeared (0 Atk)

"It has no attack points," Tachyon stated

"Doesn't need it, I attack your dragon. Now when Future Hope attacks a monster, I take no damage and my monster isn't destroyed but the bad part for you, it takes control of your monster instead!" Kavi explained as his warrior let loose it's two blades that hit Tachyon in the chest and sent it to Kavi's side

"W-what?! You can't do this!" Tachyon said in fear as his dragon was now against him

"Oh I can, Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! End this duel! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Kavi ordered as the dragon fired three beams at Tachyon which ended the duel

"Sorry dad, your soul is mine," Kavi said as he absorbed the duel monster's soul and went back to the Pokemon dimension

00000

Roark was moving to another area to snipe as he found a small mountaintop. It was perfect, as when he set up, there was a perfect view of the other team. Roark aimed and fired, nailing Tyson first in the head which knocked him out immediately and then hitting Lucas in the head as well. This knocked them both out leaving Nova who glared as she picked up a rocket launcher and aimed it at Roark. Roark's eyes widened as a missile was sent his way.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The explosion sent paint everywhere and knocked the Garchomp out cold but Nova's victory was short lived before she got shot two times in the back, the wielder of those shots was Flint. He grinned before hearing turrets fire and someone groaning, he looked to find the others all covered with paint except himself.

"FLINT WINS IT FOR THE BASTIODONS! Rampardos will send someone home tonight!" Mew announced as Kavi suddenly appeared

"You two are in deep trouble," Kavi growled as he looked like he got beaten up which was from the duel

"You look nice," Victini sarcastically said before Kavi suddenly took his voice away

Victini tried to say something but nothing came out, he tried using his victory abilities but nothing happened. Mew and Kavi just watched in amusement as this happened.

"Payback is a bitch," Mew smiled as Victini was fuming

"If I were you, calm down cause you won't get to say anything for a long time," Kavi gleamed as he floated away

"You guys have issues," Flint said watching the whole thing

00000

"I'm voting for Tyson, although I want to get rid of Lucas or Tyrin, Tyson has to go." Nova said

00000

"Tyson, he isn't useful," Mizu said stamping his vote

00000

"Tyson," Lucas nodded as he stamped

00000

"Alright, Rampardos have five members and I only have four poffins. So the first one up is Nova," Mew said as Nova smiled as she received her poffin

"Mizu," the samurai otter caught his poffin

"Lucas, Tyrin and Tyson, one of you is going home tonight. Two of you are safe, and one of those safe people is Lucas,"

Lucas sighed in relief as it was now Tyrin and Tyson

"Tyrin and Tyson, you both were eliminated towards the end of the challenge but overall performance seemed to play bigger here on your team. The Pokemon going home is…" Mew said with a dramatic pause

Tyson looked nervous as Tyrin tried not to be nervous.

….

"Tyson, Tyrin is safe," Mew said as he threw the last poffin to Tyrin as Tyson sighed

"I should have saw this coming," Tyson glumly said as he approached the Rocket of Losers

00000

"I kinda have some regrets, I regret getting on everyone's bad side in the last couple of challenges but I don't regret getting it on with Kodi. Survival of the fittest is how the world goes Willie boy so I don't regret anything from you," Tyson said as he packed his bags

00000

"Fire in the hole!" Kavi yelled as the Rocket fired off into the sky

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson screamed as he was sent far away

"What more challenges do we have more in stock? What will happen with Keldeo? Will Victini ever stop being a dick? Find out more on TOTAL….DRAMA….GENERATION X!" Kavi said to the camera with Mew laughing at Victini who couldn't say anything

000000

Tyson was screaming as his Rocket of Losers was sent towards Mew's and Victini's island as it was heading straight for the Flush of Loserdom. In fact, the Rocket literally went right into the toilet and got stuck.

"garble..garble….garble," Tyson tried to say if he wasn't submerged under toilet water but luck was somewhat on his side as the rocket exploded and destroyed the toilet

That is it for this chapter my friends. OC submission for World Tour is open! PM me your oc's and I will write them down, thank you all. God bless you


	10. Painful Reality

**AHA! I'm so sorry for my absence and I haven't forgotten any of you. So here is the next chapter that was inspired based on my absence. Also, I am posting this on my bday and happy thanksgiving everyone**

_Last time on Total Pokemon Generation X! Dictini and Stew ran the paintball challenge for Kavi and sent Kavi for a ride by going into Kavi's personal items (shows Kavi getting pissed). The campers were put through pain of paint, paintballs that were super effective to their type (shows multiple paintballs firing). In the end, Flint won the challenge for his team and Tyson was sent packing, not surprisingly (Tyson is fired off). Who will win this time? Will the merge hit? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA GENERATION X!_

_**Intro Song plays**_

Keldeo, Genesect and Kavi were all laying on their beds playing Halo 5 on their brand new TV and Xbox One, well, Kavi was playing it since it was only one player. Keldeo and Genesect meanwhile were on their laptops looking at some….'interesting' photos that got their attention.

"So, does anyone of you dimwits have a challenge idea yet?" Kavi asked as he turned off the console

"Um…..no," Keldeo replied as he stared at one picture and was blushing just by looking at it

"If it's another picture of Suicune in a very sensual position, just don't tell me," Genesect spoke

"It's not my fault she still keeps sending me those emails, they're just so hot!" Keldeo defended himself still blushing

"Whatever, I got a challenge idea and I need you two to help, especially you Genesect because you know how to build stuff," Kavi interrupted as Genesect smiled, if he could

"Does it involve guns, explosives and giant machines?" he asked

"Yes, yes it does Genesect,"

**Forest Clearing**

Nova, Roark and Flint were sitting in the forest clearing, looking at the sky with it's marshmallow clouds floating aimlessly around. The past few weeks had been relaxing for the three of them, no challenges to bother anyone of them or no drama from anyone. Well, Flint seemed a bit down lately but he kept it to himself so it wouldn't bother his friends. But, to his dismay, the couple next to him seemed to notice a negative feeling around Flint lately.

"Flint, you have something to tell us?" Roark asked with his eyes closed

"Me? No," Flint replied although he did have something up

"You've been looking depressed, something the matter?" Nova questioned

"Depressed? Naw, I'm good, just a bit lazy and all," Flint answered trying to avoid saying anything stupid enough to be more of a suspect and trying to give the two dragons a legitimate answer

"I doubt that, just tell us what has been bothering you," said Roark with a more serious tone and with the size difference of the Garchomp to the Servine, Roark was very threatening

Flint sighed as he had no choice but to state his mind finally, "It's my mom guys,"

"What about your mom?" Nova raised an eyebrow, not understanding the extent yet

"She's not doing so well. I came here because I wanted to help her with her sickness, you know, pay for the hospital bills and such. She's probably watching me now and everyday that I stay here, I feel more hopeful that I can win but I feel like I'm going to be eliminated next," Flint explained

"So you're afraid of losing your mother?" Roark asked to clarify Flint's meaning

"Yeah,"

"Look, we all lose Pokemon we love, it's just part of life. But, I see your passion in this game is not just for yourself but for someone else, so I and Nova will help you anyway we can," Roark said getting up

"Yeah, we'll stick with you and get you farther in the game until we can't anymore," Nova nodded

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot," Flint said as he felt himself tearing up a bit

**00000**

"**Look, my mom is my life to me and I can't stand seeing her go so early. Thankfully my friends were there to support me and I really hope I can win the money," Flint sighed**

**00000**

**Outside the mess hall**

"We're down to the final nine, the merge is bound to hit," Lucas stated sitting on one of the steps to the mess hall

"You're right, after one of us is gone. But who will go down honestly?" Titan questioned

"Bartimaes, he may be smart but that doesn't help with the unpredictable challenges that are constant," Tyrin answered

"I agree, he is a loner while everyone else stays together," Lucas nodded

"So we target Bartimaes? I'm fine with that but why can't we target Nova or Roark?" Titan asked

"Too early, once the merge hits, it's a simple game to eliminate them as all our votes will matter more," Tyrin replied

"Okay we'll hit Bartimaes," Titan shrugged

**In the actual mess hall**

Mizu was sitting at one of the tables that was in the mess hall and was listening in to the what the trio of friends were planning to get rid of. Mizu had no problem of getting rid of Bartimaes at all since the Metagross only had brains but no bronze and skill to back it up. The Dewott had almost knocked out half the competition and he was only halfway there to win this game and money, but it wasn't those things he desired. Mizu desired dignity and honor, something he felt that his father could never had in this game, and it made Mizu want to achieve it more to prove to his father honorable was.

"Almost there Mizu, just eight more to go," Mizu said to himself as he leaned back to relax

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE FIELD!" Kavi ordered through a microphone

Mizu sighed as he had to wait before he would relax

**At the field**

The campers arrived to find the host gleaming with excitement again, excitement that could kill. Behind him, there was a long trail with something obstacles that were hard to see and notice.

"Hello campers, ready for your worst challenge yet?" Kavi asked as he couldn't wait to see their pain

"Is that a rhetorical question? Because it honestly is," Titan retorted

"Well smart mouth, since you just so happen to think I asked a rhetorical question then I will take it that way. Now, your challenge today is a obstacle course, a very hard and deadly obstacle course," Kavi began to explain

"Will this challenge involve ballistic weapons?" Bartimaes questioned

"Shut it supercomputer, and yes but more than that. Your first obstacle course is a straight run through a two mile trail filled with gunfire and laser fire. Now, before you ask if you will get hurt from this….yes you will. But, if you 'die' you will just start over. The second obstacle is to fight a walker called a Mantis, and I won't explain how you will beat it so don't ask any questions. The last obstacle will be a mystery obstacle, everyone of you will do a different one and I will choose it. So, you all understand?' Kavi explained as the contestants looked at one another and were more confused than understood of Kavi said no questions so their questions had to wait

"Good, now I have one announcement to make, at this very moment….there are no teams, it's everyone for themselves," Kavi added

"We're at the merge?!" the contestants exclaimed

"yes, now get moving cause the challenge starts now! Oh and by the way, first Pokemon to pass the obstacles gets immunity and the last one to pass is automatically eliminated!" Kavi finished as the contestants began

**Trail**

Gunfire and laser fire was shot all over the place as it looked like a hornet's nest of death for the contestants. One false move could send them back to square one and this trail was very long, so none of them wanted to get hit with gunfire and die.

"Hm, how to get past a bunch of gunfire and not die," Titan said to himself trying to figure it out

"Well, some of us have hard skin such as dragon types and steel types so guns won't hurt us much but lasers will," Luke added

"So how will we tredge through this alive?!" Hikari questioned before she noticed that Roark seemed pretty relaxed even though there was gunfire everywhere

"Watch and learn," Roark said as he looked at the field of fire in the narrow trail and just stood there for about a minute, but then his eyes closed before they opened with a determined look

"Uh, what exactly are you doing Roark?" Flint asked

"Just watch," Roark retorted as he then suddenly sprinted down the trail avoiding gunfire

Roark just sprinted down the trail in a straight path as bullets whizzed by him and lasers zoomed past him without even touching the Garchomp. Roark noticed something big coming towards him as it was a rocket, but instead of moving to the side, Roark just power slid under the rocket which flew right over him before he sprinted across the trail again. A couple of bullets had hit him but dragon skin was very durable and kept the bullets from entering and causing damage as the Garchomp got to the end of the trail.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Roark called out

"How did you even survive?!" Titan questioned not believing what he had seen

"Just did, come on," Roark shrugged before moving forward

The other contestants looked at one another as they looked at the trail waiting for their demise. That is til….

"Hey, where's Mizu?" Hikari asked everyone

"I don't know, he was just here a second ago," Flint answered before seeing the Dewott on the other side of the trail

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Titan yelled

**00000**

"**Host said we had to pass the trail, he didn't say how. Simply use the trees," Mizu explained as he sharpened his schalchops**

**00000**

"Alright, I'm going i-," Titan was saying before he immediatly got shot in the head leaving the Mienfoo with a large hole on his forehead

"Well that sucked," Nova admitted as the Mienfoo was revived in a flash

"OW MY FACE! THAT HURT!" Titan yelled holding his face as if he had felt the pain

"Uh Titan, you realize you were shot right…..and died?" Tyrin asked his friend

"I died? Really? Cause death must be a b-," Titan was again going to say before being shot a second time

"Oh come on! He didn't even start the trail!" Lucas complained

"Not my problem campers, now get moving before you all get screwed, literally," Kavi replied back through the public announcement system

**Stadium area**

Roark had ran all the way to the stadium without even seeing any obvious signs or anything to indicate the next part of the challenge. He stopped as he saw the stadium and felt something was off for some reason, thus attracting the Garchomp to go inside the stadium. When Roark went inside, he found a twenty foot machine with a gatling gun on one side and a rocket launcher on the other as its arms, two legs that helped it move and it looked like a block for a cockpit.

"So, this is a Mantis?" Roark said

"Yes, yes it is. Five tons of pure destruction in a more mobile machine that will make any soldier want to piss himself if he wanted to face this. It has titanium armor at least a few inches thick like a tank but it also has energy shields to block ranged attacks. A 50 caliber machine gun rests on its right arm and its other arm is a rocket launcher capable of shooting five rockets at a time and have heat seeking. So, have fun!" Kavi nodded as he stood a bit away

"It's going to be bolts and nuts by the time I'm through with it," Roark grinned getting into a fighting pose as the machine released some steam before raising its weapons and began to fire

Just as Roark was fighting the Mantis, Mizu arrived to the stadium where the host waited and saw what was taking place.

"Oh hi there Mizu, not surprised you got here so soon. You will be fighting that, and I just so happen to have ordered a bunch of them," Kavi said to the Dewott as he pointed to another Manits that dropped out of nowhere and was ready to kill

"FML," Mizu groaned before taking out his schalchops

**Trail**

"Alright Nova, you ready to go?" Bartimaes asked as he stood right in front of the trail as the bullets bounced off the armored Pokemon but the laser fire was hurting a bit, especially the burns

"I'm all ready," Nova nodded confidently as she readied herself

Nova took a running start before taking to the skies, which was answered with gunfire aiming up towards here. The Flygon weaved back and forth in a serpent motion to avoid the gunfire as lasers just nicked her wings a couple of times. The Dragon type growled in pain but moved on as she flew to the end of the trail and landed, only to find Lucas was running right behind her.

"Let me guess, while I played bait, you ran behind me?" Nova questioned irritated at being the only one targeted

"Basically yes," Lucas nodded before moving on

"Alright Flint, you can do this!" Nova yelled to her friend as the Servine was nervous

"Uh…..are you sure? I don't have dragon skin like you do and i'm a grass type so I will be burned pretty easily," Flint chuckled nervously

"Just run and don't stop!" Nova replied

"Wait, why can't we just use Bartimaes as a shield and each one of us could use Protect if any of us know it?" Hikari suggested

'What? Me as a shield, that is uncalled for!?" Bartimaes retorted

"I said we could take turns using Protect to keep you safe,"

"Oh,"

Nova slapped herself for not thinking of that plan earlier, the host never said that they couldn't use moves.

**Stadium**

Roark used Dragon Claw on the Mantis, the force of the hit knocked the machine back and damaged it's shields but they still held. The Mantis retorted with loading five rockets in it's rocket launcher and aiming it at Roark as a laser dot was on his chest. The Mantis fired its rockets at the Garchomp as Roark used Dig to go into the ground where the rockets simply hit the dirt and not even go into the hole. Roark then sprung up and hit the Mantis right on the cockpit, from underneath, causing the Mantis to tip over and fall.

"There, that ought to do you," Roark sighed in relief as the machine stopped moving

Roark watched Mizu battle the other Mantis as the Dewott used his superior mobility to avoid getting shot at but every time he got close to it, it raised one of its legs and stomped the ground, causing an earthquake which knocked Mizu off his feet. As Roark watched however, the Mantis he knocked down began to get right back up but this time, its weapons changed to something else.

"Huh?" Roark wondered as he heard whirring and turned around only to get blasted with a laser that sent him into the wall

"_TARGET DESTROYED!" _a deep monotone voice rang from the Mantis as it looked where Roark slammed into the wall, waiting for the Garchomp to return...if he was alive

Mizu in the meantime dodged more machine gun fire, that the Mantis he faced was firing, and he took one of his schalchops as he waited for a perfect moment to strike. The Mantis he faced began to load its rockets as the Dewott threw his schalchop right into the barrel of the launcher as the rockets blew up. The explosion destroyed the arm of the Mantis and critically damaged the cockpit as the machine gave off some weak whirring noises .

"_System error, left appendage destroyed. Cockpit at critical failure point, shields down." _

Mizu then jumped onto the Mantis and used Razor shell with his other schalchop, striking at the cockpit which pierced the glass and hit the controls. The machine then began to overload and go into a frenzy, spinning in circles and firing its machine gun that was left on its other arm. Mizu took this to hit the joint area in the legs which proved successful as the machine fell straight down and shut down

"_system error….system error….system errrrrrrrrorrrrrrrrrrr…..zttt," _the monotone voice said as the machine finally shut down forever

"Congratulations Mizu, you got to the third part of the challenge, here it is," Kavi said before teleporting Mizu away

**Trail**

"We're doing great guys, keep it up," Flint said as Titan currently was holding up Protect as the group moved forward

"You know, this is getting really tiring," Titan muttered as he kept his focus on protecting everyone right now

"Do you want me to take over?" Tyrin asked concerned and hoping Titan wouldn't over exhaust himself

"Yeah…." Titan agreed as he hid a blush, the Mienfoo still having feelings for his friend although his friend did not feel the same way

Tyrin used Protect right when Titan dropped the barrier as the gunfire did not hit anyone, as they made their way to the other end of the trail which was getting closer and closer every second. Nova stood at the other side of the trail cheering her fellow competitors on, especially Flint since she and Roark made a promise to get Flint far in the game.

"I'm losing it," Tyrin said as he clenched his eyes shut as it was getting harder and harder to focus

"I got it!" Flint called as he then used Protect himself giving the Buizel a chance to rest, the group moving forward slowly but almost there.

"Hey Nova! You might want to go finish the other challenges, we'll be fine!" Flint yelled to her as Nova nodded and flew off

"How funny that we are at the merge but yet we are helping each other," Bartimaes pointed out

"Well, when it comes to worst, all of us are friendly Pokemon unlike the other shows. So whoever wins will deserve it and there won't be any hard feelings amongst each other," Hikari answered

"I hope it stays that way honestly," Tyrin admitted

"Even if only one of us wins," Titan added

"Hopefully, but let's focus on not dying first cause I'm going to drop the shield now," Flint warned as Bartimaes took to using Protect now

**Stadium**

"Here are Dragonfly and kung fu jackal, just fight those two bots over there and survive. Go!" Kavi greeted Nova and Lucas

"Where's Roark?" Nova asked seeing a third Mantis staring at a hole in the wall

"Injured, dead, dying, I don't know and don't care," Kavi retorted as Nova glared at the host but went to fight the Mantis

The Mantis Roark fought went up to the rubble it created as it raised its foot up and slammed it down, seeing if Roark was hiding under the rubble. But, there was no scales or any dragon parts left on the ground as the Mantis tried to calculate where Roark had gone. But, it looked up to noticed a giant spear like rock stab itself into the Mantis. The Mantis sparked and short circuited as it exploded into little bits and pieces.

"What did I say? Nuts and bolts," Roark said appearing finally with a few cuts and bruises

"Alright hammerhead, you got another challenge. Here you go," Kavi muttered giving Roark a piece of paper and teleporting him

Lucas used Bone Rush as he charged at the Mantis which fired its machine gun at the Lucario. Lucas avoided the bullets as he jumped up and hit the Mantis square on the face, or cockpit, but the shields prevented any damage as the Mantis raised its foot when Lucas landed, and then dropped it down. Lucas rolled out of the way but the shock of the impact sent him flying, though he recovered and landed on his paws quickly.

Nova had the major advantage against the Mantis, although it could heat seek and fire its missiles at the Flygon. Nova had more mobility to fly past the Mantis and do dive bomber tactics than any of the other competitors. Nova fired off Dragon Pulses which hit the Mantis easily as the shields held but multiple attacks eventually broke the shield. The Mantis retorted with heat seeking missiles again but Nova used this against the Mantis.

Nova made the missiles follow her as she flew at the Mantis which fired at her with its machine gun but she flew right under its legs and then flew mid level again. The Mantis looked to see the missiles crash right into it and blew it apart.

"Nice, have fun," Kavi said teleporting Nova without any instructions

**Trail**

The group finally made it to the other end of the trail as they all were tired. Each one of them resting on the ground, panting as they were out of breath as well.

"Finally," Hikari panted as the group took a minute to rest

"We should be moving onto the next challenge now," Bartimaes suggested

"Yeah, let's go," Flint nodded as the group got back up and went to the host who stood at the stadium

"Hi there, campers, finally the rest of you showed up. Just take down those walkers over there to move onto the last part," Kavi explained pointing to the Mantis walkers waiting for the campers

"We're screwed," Titan sighed as the walkers began to fire

**Elsewhere **

Roark, Mizu and Nova were teleported to another world which looked exactly like the island they were on just recently. But, the atmosphere around it seemed to be way off and it seemed just too weird to even endure a bit. Though, the hosts' trailer was right in front of them as the three of them had a way to figure out what they were supposed to do. Mizu went up to the door and knocked on the door.

"What do you want man?" a voice said that sounded familiar

"Uh, we're here for the challenge," Mizu said with an eyebrow raised

"Oh….." the door opened which the contestants almost blanched in disgust

There was Kavi but he looked majorly different. One, his natural color of black and white turned into pink and white for some reason; second, he had a hippie necklace around his neck; third, he wasn't alone.

"Who's at the door babe?" another male voice asked

"Just some alternate reality contestants," Kavi answered as Cobalion showed up behind the door causing the contestants to show a disgusted face

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Cobalion questioned

"Right, before we do what we are supposed to, how did….you two get together?" Roark asked pointing towards the two hosts

"Well, we were enemies and tried to kill each other but we got tired of fighting and decided to talk. Turned out we had more in common than we thought so we dated for a few years," Kavi explained

"Of course, nobody at the hall liked the idea at first, especially Arceus since he thought we were crazy to do that. Eventually, everyone just let us do what wanted and we got married about a few months ago," Cobalion added as he and Kavi kissed which made Mizu and Roark want to throw up

"Ok, shows over," Nova sighed irritatingly as she used Earthquake, knocking Cobalion out and then used Dragon Claw to knock Kavi out before dragging the limp host with her

Suddenly, everyone was teleported to the clearing once again where the challenge began as the original hosts were in front of them, no alternate reality crap.

"Okay, challenge over. We ran out of film thanks to a certain idiot," Kavi growled at Keldeo

"Heh heh," Keldeo smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"So, who won?" Flint asked

"Nova did, plus since we ended the challenge early she gets to choose who goes home first," Kavi shrugged crossing his arms

"What?! That's unfair!" retorted some of the contestants

"Life isn't fair," Kavi shrugged again

"So who is going home?" Keldeo asked readying the rocket

"Hmmmmm…I choose…..Bartimaes," Nova answered as the Metagross sighed

"I figured I would be going next," Bartimeas said before he found rockets on himself

"Bon voyage," Kavi smiled as the rockets shot the Metagross away

"Alright, goodnight campers, tomorrow is gonna be filled with a lot more fun," Keldeo waved as the campers all left

"Well some quite painful things we had here today but that's not all. The stakes are going to get higher as less and less campers are present on the island so stay tune to TOTAL….POKEMON GENERATION X!" Kavi exclaimed towards the camera

**Sorry for the rush people, haven't updated in forever. Merry Christmas to all of you or happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. Anyway, I will be making updates more often when I have time so stay tune.**

**Next Time on Generation X: The Force Is Not Strong At All In This Idiot**


	11. Race of Death

**Hello my fellow story writers, I am super sorry that I couldn't be typing up anymore chapters lately, i had massive writer's block and frankly, I was too lazy to try. So sorry for not coming back to you all when I should have. Anyway, my 'vacation' has cleared my writer's block and also given me more time as I have gotten rid of some time consuming events out of my life. **

**Note: I am adding a couple of OC legendaries into this so enjoy**

**I don't own anything except my own oc's but their artwork belongs to their respective artists**

_**Hall of Origins (Temporary)**_

Keldeo walked through the temporary Hall of Origins that Arceus created while the original hall was being used by Kavi, the new hall being an exact replica of the original. Keldeo made his way to a specific Pokemon's room, a Pokemon with the ability to control Time itself, Dialga. Keldeo beat her in poker once and she never gave him his money so he was going to use that in order to get a favor. Keldeo knocked on the door as it made a really deep and resounding bang that could hardly be heard.

"What is it?" Diagla growled on the other end of the door as it opened a bit, towering over the smaller legendary

"I need a favor," Keldeo replied smugly

"I don't do favors," Dialga growled

"Not those favors, I need a favor involving your manipulation of time. You still owe me over a million poke in solid gold, but I will drop it if you do me this favor," Keldeo corrected

"Fine…..what do you want?" Dialga muttered

"We're going to change the past, Kavi's specifically, there's too much drama for me to handle," Keldeo explained

"How are you going to do that?" Dialga questioned slightly amused at the thought

"Well, his drama is with whoever he's dated in the past, so, I will make sure he never got to date or love someone!" Keldeo answered with a smile

"That's pretty cold….even for me,"

"Hey, would you want to owe me a million poke and have a crazy maniac going after Mew and Dictini all the time with explosives?"

'Hm, guess not, alright then, but you're going to be the only one to know what happened after all this. Plus, Arceus…..well…..I don't think she cares anymore," Dialga shrugged before her chest began to glow where the orb was and Keldeo was transported

Five minutes later, Dialga felt ripples as time changed itself with different events occurring, including the memories of certain legendaries. Though only a few, most would remember, but would feel it wouldn't have happened anyway.

"This timeline is too screwed up anyway," Dialga muttered to herself before going to bed

Keldeo was teleported back as he smiled to himself, he 'fixed' all the wrong things that Kavi had happened to himself and Keldeo which it mainly being dating Articuno and Virizion. With this new event occurring, Keldeo saw what had happened, Virizion and Kavi still did the first show but they weren't in love, just being co workers. Articuno never went after Kavi and Kavi never had feelings for Articuno, thanks to Keldeo posing as his younger self and lying to Kavi that Articuno was just trying to make another legendary jealous. Kavi never had kids and everything else just occurred without any problems, ah sweet success.

"My work here is done," Keldeo said to himself as he was about to leave until he was tapped on the shoulder

"Hey short stack, can you give me directions to where I'm supposed to go?" a rude voice asked as it appeared to be a dragon, with a body similar to a smaller legless dragon but was larger, feathers being more obvious as some stuck out the back of its four wings, it had some type of small crown with an orb on its head, its body colors of yellow, purple and white

"Yeah, do you at least have a name?" Keldeo replied

"The name is Chrona, I was created to help maintain dimensional balance alongside my counterpart," the dragon introduced herself

"Hm, never heard of you so you must be new. I'm Keldeo," Keldeo smiled

"Stop smiling, you look stupid when you do," Chrona retorted as Keldeo frowned

"So, do you have an idea where you have to go?" Keldeo asked

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go to some game show called Total Pokemon Generation X,"

"Oh well you are in luck, I'm one of the co-hosts,"

"Oh really now? Well that explains why Arceus wants your dumbass brain out of the spot, she's putting me as the new co-host and you are officially fired," Chrona smiled evilly as she showed Keldeo the papers while the horse just stared in shock

"Wha-?" Keldeo only muttered before Chrona teleported herself out to the island

_**The Island**_

The show felt very slow and sluggish lately as Kavi hadn't returned for almost an entire month since the last challenge, making the campers a little hesitant to relax. It almost seemed like Kavi would purposely not show up with a challenge so the campers were caught off guard. That is till they saw a new Pokemon teleport on the island.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked

"I don't know but that ain't the host," Flint answered

"You think he was looking for a new co-host," Lucas commented

"Be ready for the next challenge," Mizu warned

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING AND REPORT TO THE JUNKYARD ON THE DOUBLE!" Kavi yelled through the speaker system

"Damn just when I was beginning to relax," Titan groaned

**0000000**

"**I swear, the host loves to just randomly disappear and then reappear as if we don't exist sometimes but yet we do other times. It's annoying as there are only eight of us left and we know the stakes are getting higher which sets our nerves on edge but we get a very slow announcement of the challenge….a month later!" Titan was complaining**

**0000000**

The campers all arrived to see Kavi along with a new legendary with him, who looked similar and definitely feminine but also gave off another bad vibe which the campers were not liking.

"Hello campers, I have one announcement to make, this is Chrona, my counterpart. She will be co hosting here to replace Keldeo as his performance just sucks," Kavi explained

"Tell me about it, I can't believe he even landed the job," Chrona agreed

"You two seem to act very similar, seems contrary to a counterpart since counterparts are generally opposites," Tyrin raised a brow

"I'm a male, she's a female," Kavi blandly stated

"I mean other than just gender,"

"Whatever, your challenge today is a two part challenge. You eight will be designing and making your own go carts in a fantastic race I had set up for you. The first part of the challenge will be designing and making the cart itself, you will use scrap from the junkyard to make these carts and whoever has the best one will gain an advantage in the next round. You will have two hours to assemble your carts," Kavi explained

"Any questions?" Chrona added with a slight glare at everyone

No one said anything as Kavi just smiled clapping his claws together.

"Good, get started and one final rule, no working together! This is on your own!" Kavi exclaimed as he used a blowhorn to start the construction round as the campers scrambled to build their go carts

"Not bad," Chrona commented

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Kavi nodded as he found that Chrona was inches away from his face with her eyes slightly glowing blue that made his eyes glow blue as well for a few seconds

"Hm, I like you," Chrona smiled before flying off to see the competition for herself

"What was th-...dear Arceus," Kavi muttered to himself as he had a bad feeling what Chrona did meant, a feeling he didn't want to deal with though, she wasn't half bad looking and definetly shared a similar attitude

Kavi then realized something about Chrona, she was similar to him behavior wise and what she did as a role but also seemed to share some sort of psychic link with Kavi. To Kavi, a psychic link with someone means two things, a strong bond between trainer and Pokemon or a mate….which it was the latter. Chrona didn't seem to have any arms unlike Kavi which made her a bit more appealing to him since most legendaries had some type of appendage like arms, most did.

Why did not having arms feel appealing to Kavi? That would be too lewd of an answer to fully explain without causing little kids to think lewd thoughts. Let's just say it helps in terms of dominance, enough said. Anyway, Kavi just floated to where Chrona was watching the competition.

**00000**

Flint was searching through a mountain of junk, finding a lot of rusted pipes from old sewage systems, broken down bikes, destroyed cars or vehicles and oddly enough, a messed up RV. Flint couldn't use the RV in terms of framing but the engine was valuable as it seemed to have lasted the years without deteriorating extremely.

"Hey Flint," Flint heard behind him as he turned around

"Sup?" Flint replied turning around to face who was talking to him which turned out to be Hikari

"Can I ask you something?" Hikari questioned looking around to be sure no one was around

"Sure, shoot,"

"What does Roark find in Nova that is more attractive? Not being mean or anything, just wondering." Hikari asked crossing her arms and holding her emotions back to stay calm

"Well, I really can't say what. From what I know about him, Roark is one of those guys who likes being rough, Nova being rough and competitive which also speaks to Roark's goals of being clan leader. That and probably their history has gotten them to go so far in their relationship, but, if I know for one thing, polygamy isn't uncommon among males," Flint explained putting a hand under his chin in thought as he explained

"I wasn't asking so he could have two mates…...though I wouldn't mind that," Hikari retorted though whispered the last part so Flint couldn't hear

"Like I said, rough and competitive speaks to him more," Flint shrugged as he turned around to dig for more stuff

"Thanks Flint," Hikari had a small smile as she walked away

**00000**

"**So rough and competitive huh? Hm, well I know just the thing," Hikari grinned**

**00000**

Roark had simply smashed himself into a pile of junk to spread out the pieces so he could find what he was looking for faster. He was getting a frame for a broken down car as he just needed the frame, not the rest of it due to the internal parts being way too old for use. Roark began to punch the frame to mold it into what he wanted in his style of vehicle.

"Seven more to go, one by one, they will all fall," Roark said to himself as he continued to punch the frame of the car

**00000**

"**So what's my plan in getting the finals? Simple, get enough votes to vote off the people we need to vote off. WIth me, Nova and Flint, that is almost half the votes, but now I need Hikari and Mizu to vote for me. Hikari won't be a problem but it's how I get her to vote for me that I am cringing about," Roark muttered **

**00000**

Nova was scrounging around her pile as she noticed Mizu nearby. Being curious, Nova flew over to him to share a few words.

"So Mizu, how does it feel knowing your sister likes Roark?" Nova asked as she wasn't being snobby or anything

Mizu froze immediatly upon hearing the question as he head to take a minute to gather words to reply to Nova's question. The words that wanted to come out of his mouth were a bunch of swear words and negative comments. Instead, he said….

"Well, Hikari is my sister and she can take care of herself. I don't really have anything to say that can stop her from liking him,"

"Hm, just wondering, I guess it always came to mind how interesting it would be if it became a three way," Nova smiled at the last part oddly as she was simply teasing Mizu who was now trying really hard to control himself

Nova flew away keeping herself from giggling at Mizu's reaction.

**00000**

**-static-**

**00000**

"So, I heard you were punished recently because of what you tried to do to Mew and Victini," Chrona said levitating a cup of coffee

"Yeah, I was," Kavi mumbled not wanting to remember

"What was the punishment? Having to watch Arceus and Giratina in their room?" Chrona smirked

"No, it was being stuck in another dimensional for five nights, FIVE ENTIRE NIGHTS!" Kavi answered

"How was that bad?" Chrona raised an eyebrow

"Five Nights…..at Freddy's….worst punishment ever…..it was more annoying than scary," Kavi muttered

"Are you talking about that video game that had pretty good mechanics and interesting lore for a simple jumpscare game?" Chrona questioned

"Yeah, but imagine it in real life," Kavi nodded as he hated his five nights there

**00000**

Luke find many pieces that he needed for his machine pretty quickly, he was wielding the parts together as he looked up to see his two friends doing the same thing. It was barely fifteen minutes in and everyone seemed to have found their pieces that they needed to build their cars. Looking at everyone, Luke thought about who would be the easiest target to get rid of and the most threatening

"Nova needs to go," Luke said to himself as he knew that Roark and Nova would vote together

Luke continued to plan as he worked upon his machine.

**With the hosts**

"So, alternate dimension?" Kavi asked his counterpart

"Yeah, but not reversed gender. Everyone has a completely different personality and completely different powers," Chrona nodded

"Give me examples,"

"Mew and Victini are wimps who are too scared to talk to anyone or do anything. Keldeo is a silent and cold asshole, Genesect is a super computer, Arceus and Giratina are the same overall, Xerneus is a slut, Virizion is shy, Cobalion is a badass but he hates it, and so much more," Chrona explained as she took another sip of her coffee

"And you're me?" Kavi finally asked

"Nope, I'm me. I always get asked if I'm just another version of you but clearly I'm not. Wanna find out how?" Chrona replied with a glint in her eye and a smile

"Show me," Kavi returned the smile

**000000**

After a grueling two hours, which was plenty of time overall as there was plenty of parts to build cars out of, the contestants awaited the hosts. The hosts came on cue of the time as they both looked content.

"Alright, lets see your vehicles," Kavi stated as the duo flew over to MIzu's creation

The car was sleek, narrow and made to be light as it was a dark blue color. The whole body was meant to be aerodynamic to be able to move through the wind and push through any resistance with ease to keep speed as its main goal.

"Nice," Chrona commented as she and Kavi went over to Titan's

The Mienfoo had a more dojo inspired looking car which it had some red and brown paint along with some japanese symbols on it. Similar to Mizu's, it was made for speed and its design focused on that heavily.

(Montage Time!)

Luke had a blue and black slightly more heavier car that was also more durable and would used mainly on tight turns meaning the tires were picked for better traction and grip. Tyrin's vehicle was made to be able to float on water which made it heavier and a bit slower but not too slow, the car being a orange color. Nova had small wings on her vehicle so it could glide on any possible jumps and be able to fly over other cars, being dark green and light green. Flint had a smaller and very light vehicle with the focus mainly being on speed and manueverability as his vehicle was a light green color.

Roark's was clearly the opposite of Flint's as it was big and bulky with a large engine to make up for its big size and being a dark blue/purple like color to add detail. Hikari focused on speed and smaller size to go around her opponents as her car was much smaller than everyone else's and a light blue color.

(End of Montage)

"Alright, I have decided that the winner who gets the advantage in the next challenge, is….Hikari!" Kavi stated

"Sweet, but what is the advantage?" Hikari questioned

"I will explain. You will now use your vehicles to race around the island a few times. Whoever crosses the finish line first will win the challenge and immunity from elimination and the last person will be possibly automatically eliminated. Hikari, since you won the last challenge, you get a twenty second head start," Kavi explained

"Racers get to your starting positions!" Chrona instructed

Everyone got into their cars as there was a checker flag to indicate the start and finish line for the racers. There was a signal light as well as it went from red to green, but Hikari was the only one to get started as she got the head start. A timer with the seconds appeared as it counted down slowly, the seconds going slow to the point where it was getting to everyone's nerves.

3...2….1….go!

The racers took off right away as a lot of dust was kicked up from the tires, Kavi still smiling though it became a little bit evil.

"You hid traps didn't you?" Chrona asked smirking

"Of course, I don't want to make it too easy for them, and I brought some friends," Kavi nodded as Chrona then gave him a challenging look

"Round 2?" Chrona smirked

"You will lose," Kavi retorted as the two disappeared

**000000**

"Twenty seconds gave me more than a head start," Hikari said to herself as she drove down the track and she felt that this was too easy, never a good thing

HIkari narrowed her eyes as she looked around, currently the area was the jungle like area as there could be many traps ready. Soon enough, a log came ready to slam at Hikari from the side, the Riolu having to break to slow her vehicle down as the log just flew by harmlessly.

"Phew, too close!" Hikari sighed in relief before something jumped on her car in front of her windshield

"Gotcha!" it was a robotic blue bunny with red cheeks and it stared right into Hikari's soul with intent to kill

**000000**

"**What the ***** was that?!" Hikari yelled into the camera**

**000000**

MIzu drove his car to its fastest speed as he was able to drive past any logs trying to hit him and he felt that there were others around him, not the racers, but something evil. Mizu warily drew one of his schalchops and was one paw driving, until something jumped out of a tree and onto his vehicle.

"The h***?!" Mizu gasped as he saw this monstrosity of a robot on his vehicle blocking his view

The robot had a white and pink fox like head but it had no body other than a thin metal frame and wires hanging loosely out of its body. There was a second head that only had one eye and was clearly not supposed to be part of the robot, the robot also missing an eye that was completely black with a white iris in its place.

"Szszszszjkz;jzk;skzsjkzsz," was all that came out of the robot's mouth as it was nothing but static

"Get out of the way!" Mizu yelled at the robot as it then busted through his windshield and tried to bite him, aiming for his forehead area

Mizu moved his head to avoid getting bitten but it also caused him to spin out of control due to not being able to see and crashing into a tree, sending the robot flying off and landing somewhere else.

"Oooh, Mizu looks to be out of the race!" Kavi announced

"What?! You didn't say there were any traps!" Titan complained

"I didn't say there weren't any at all," Kavi replied as right as the Mienfoo was muttering to himself, a log slammed into the side of his car and sent it crashing into the tree

"Double down! Titan is out!"

The struggling six were avoiding all the traps from robots jumping onto their cars and attempting to kill them, to logs trying smash their cars out of bound. Eventually, they escaped the jungle and were greeted with the desert part of the island as the heat began to pound onto the contestants. For some, the heat was right up their alley and was more paradise than a challenge but others did not like the heat but racing helped keep cool.

"What kind of traps are you bringing on us now!?" Flint taunted as he looked around to see nothing but sand and hills

"Thanks for the taunt, it makes it easy to unleash hell on you all," Kavi smiled as he pressed a button and multiple mines got armed

"Crap….." Tyrin muttered as there was no way around it

Just as Tyrin said this, his vehicle was pushed from behind as it hit the first mine and caused it to explode, damaging Tyrin's car. Tyrin turned around to see Roark's giant vehicle pushing the smaller vehicle into the mines like a shield as each mine caused the car to lose parts. Eventually, the last mine exploded and sent the car flying along with an unconscious Buizel off to the side as the other racers pushed forward.

"Well, pop goes the weasal!" Kavi chimed gleefully loving the destruction

"Don't you think you should make it more difficult?" Chrona questioned as the two were in a chess match

"Probably, how's your aim?" Kavi answered as he moved his bishop

Meanwhile, the racers continued onward until they saw rounds fly by them, giant rounds meant to take out vehicles. Turning to the right, the racers found themselves with the hosts levitating and firing artillery guns, firing fast and without rest. Explosions rocked the ground in front of them as the vehicles weaved out of the way to avoid the blasts.

Flint's car weaved back and forth as he was dodging the artillery rounds, one round though hit his car from underneath and sent the car flipping over. It landed upside down with a groaning Servine left inside but thankfully, it wasn't burning or likely to explode. Still, the hosts continued to fire at the racers until the racers got out of range.

"Darn, I only got one," Chrona muttered

"Yep, slippery little jerks aren't they?" Kavi nodded as the chessboard appeared again and he moved his rook

"Checkmate!" Kavi triumphantly stated as Chrona didn't frown but grinned

The desert part of the island went back to the beach area yet again as in no time, the first flag was waved as the racers finished the first lap. No traps appeared yet as the racers focused on winning against one another. Currently in the lead still was Hikari, followed by Nova, followed by Luke and finally Roark.

"I've got this in the bag," Hikari smiled to herself until she saw rocks appear out of nowhere on the path

"Where did the rocks come from?" Luke muttered as he dodged the rocks to avoid running into them

The four entered the jungle area again but there was something odd about it, it felt more dangerous than before. Just as they entered, something began to fire at them, laser beams flying at their cars as to the left side, a AT-ST walker was firing. The bipedal All Terrain Scout Transport fired its heavy twin lasers and fired rockets out of a launcher off to the sides of its head.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Nova questioned

"The host probably brought it here to kill us!" Roark answered as his vehicle was hit with a rocket and exploded

"Roark!" Nova exclaimed as she looked back but sighed in relief as she saw Roark get out of the burning wreckage with minor cuts because dragon skin was very thick to take on explosions

Now it was down to the final three as the walker continued to fire at them, walking after them and firing more rockets. The trees provided some cover, but getting shot by laser fire cut the trees down very quickly. The jungle ended and reentered into the desert area as now a tank appeared on the other end of the desert firing at the racers.

"This is insane! They could kill us!" Luke exclaimed as a AP round nearly hit his car

"Pokemon don't die, and we'll just revive you if you do," Kavi said as the tank continued to fire

One round hit Luke's car and completely demolished the vehicle and made it into a burning wreck, thankfully, the host was right as Luke was just unconscious. Hikari and Nova were now the only two racers and Hikari still had the lead, passing the second lap and entering into the third.

"I've already won Nova!" Hikari stated looking behind her

"It isn't over till one of us crosses the finish line!" Nova retorted

No traps appeared anymore as the two pushed back and forth for first place, the jungle flying by them as their cars sped down the track. The desert came up again as there was also no traps but a sandstorm brewed and was blocking line of sight, for Hikari. The Riolu grumbled as Nova pulled ahead as being a Ground type allowed her to see clearly in the sandstorm while Hikari was having a harder time. The beach came up finally but right as they both entered, their cars hit something and flipped over, crashing into the beach and stopping.

"Oh! Both are out? That was…...anti-climatic," Kavi muttered in boredom

Kavi and Chrona watched as they hoped one of the two racers would get out to finish the lap, and one of them did. Hikari shakily got out of her car as she limped into the finish line and fell down flat on the ground in exhaustion and pain.

"Hikari is today's winner!" Chrona declared

The contestants were suddenly teleported to the hosts, healed and refreshed as there was a spinning wheel with the other seven faces of the contestants.

"Is this how you are going to eliminate people now?" Luke asked

"Yep, so since Hikari won, she will get the honors of spinning the wheel," Kavi nodded as Hikari walked up hesitantly

Roark's face was one of the seven on the wheel, if the arrow landed on his, then he would be eliminated. Hikari wouldn't let that happen, she would rather have someone else gone instead of Roark but now there was a 1/7th chance of it coming true. Hikari gave a grunt as she spun the wheel, the arrow flying across the faces of each contestant. Roark, Flint, Luke, Titan, Tyrin, Nova and Mizu, repeating again and again but slowly coming to a stop.

Luke, Titan…..Tyrin…..Nova…..Mizu….Roark…..Flint. The arrow landed on Flint as the Servine sighed in defeat that he had to go so soon.

"Flint, your out buddy, you made an impressive run in the competition and you did it with a good heart. I don't say this to anyone but I actually will be sad to see you go," Kavi stated as he gestured to the Rocket of Shame

"Any last words before we send you off?" Chrona asked as she prepped the rocket

"Yeah, just a few words. I had fun here and I know my mother would be proud of me even though I didn't win the cash to help her get better, but I made friends here and I think that's what really matters. Thanks everyone, it was really fun," Flint nodded as he kept himself from releasing any tears

Flint was tied to the Rocket and was ready to be sent off before something happened.

"I volunteer to resign from the show if Flint stays," Roark said raising his claw

"WHAT?!" Hikari, Nova, Mizu and Luke yelled at once

Chrona looked at Kavi who shrugged as he didn't see why not, at least someone was going home.

"R-roark? But why?" Flint asked shocked

"I promised to get you far in the game, friends dont go back on promises," Roark answered as he was tied to the Rocket

"Nova…..Flint…...win this game show for me," Roark added as he smiled at his best friend and his girlfriend before he was fired away

The other contestants just stood there as they watched what Roark just did out of chivalry or complete randomness. The hosts looked amused as they faced the camera.

"So Roark is out of the race to save Flint's skin and keep him in the game, the show just keeps getting harder and drama will ensue after this. What kind of drama will occur? Stay tune to find out on Total….Pokemon…..Generation X!" Kavi stated to the camera before it turned black

**Hall of Origins**

Kavi and Chrona flew into the hall and passed by the living room, stopping to notice some new faces in the hall. Three new legendaries were in the hall meeting everyone, one was a giant bat, a giant lion and a gear looking robot.

"You're the new guys?" Kavi questioned as he and Chrona flew up to the three new faces

"Technically, we're the three ORIGINAL new legendaries," the robot stated quite blandly with a feminine tone as Kavi wasn't amused by the insult

"Right, and I'm the god pokemon," Kavi sarcastically retorted

"What are your names?" Chrona asked before conflict would occur

"I'm Solgaleo, I am the legendary of the Sun," the giant lion introduced himself

"I am the legendary of the Moon and Lunala is my name," the bat added

"Designation Magearna, primary purpose: control all robot pokemon with the ancient city," Magearna suddenly talked oddly

"Ok…...fair enough. I'm Kavi and this is Chrona, we're inter-dimensional, guardians of the universes created to keep the dimensions in check and make sure that whatever happens, no one screws up the universe." Kavi introduced himself and Chrona

"If I may ask, you two look similar to Latios and Latias. Are you a Latios and Latias?" Solgaleo inquired

"Our design is similar to them but I can assure you that we are not like the Eon duo, you don't seem them travel to other universes and kicking ass," Chrona answered

"How many times have you saved the universe or the multiple universes?" Lunala questioned

"Plenty, I saved a total of nine different universes, but that's enough about us as we are very busy today," Kavi answered smugly as he and Chrona began to leave

"What kind of business?" inquired Magearna

"Getting laid!" was the answer

**There it is, so sorry for the long wait but I hope to finish this story soon. Please leave a review and thanks for the support for the story. It really helps, good night all of you.**


	12. Five Nights of Hell

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I don't own anything other than my own OC's**

**Hall of Origins**

Keldeo was asleep in his room, he was depressed lately and wasn't in the mood to go play video games, eat chips or even play pranks. He just stayed in his bed, crying, eating a carton of ice cream and watched comedy shows to try and amuse himself. His bed was full of tissues that almost seemed to be his blanket, and his eyes were droopy and tired from all the crying. He was now in his dream that was making his squint and groan in annoyance

**000000**

_Fire! Fire was everywhere, on every tree and every piece of grass as Keldeo was reliving his nightmare, his past. The day he was left by himself and a wildfire, in what was known as the Moor of Icirrus, seperated from his parents as he was terrified. He was surely going to die here, this was just a nightmare, but it was real when he was younger. If it hadn't been for the Swords of Justice, he would've died right there._

"_Can you hear me?" a voice called out, soft and gentle but with authority_

"_Wh-who…..Who is out there?" Keldeo called back as he saw the fire began to part as a quadruped figure approached Keldeo_

_The figure was tall, very tall and seemed to be taller than Cobalion, Virizion and even Xerneus in height. It had a horn that was curved similar to Keldeo's but it was a transparent blue as if made of out of some sort of energy, its eyes the same color as it bore into Keldeo's. It's legs seemed to have shoulder guards that extended upwards, with its main body being blue and some brown with a teal gem in the middle of its chest. It's main and legs were a white with orange ends, making it seem regal and also compassionate._

"_Could this be?" it said as its voice was very masculine, the eyes widening slightly as it saw Keldeo_

"_Sh-should I know you?" Keldeo replied_

"_Maybe not, you were only just a colt….but a father never forgets," it replied before Keldeo woke up in a flash of light_

**000000**

"AAHHHHH!" Keldeo woke up with a yell as Genesect burst into his room

"What is it?!" Genesect questioned looking at his friend

"I just saw…...my dad," Keldeo said slowly with wide eyes

"Dude…..you really need to go see Arceus for some counseling," Genesect sighed as he thought Keldeo was going insane

"No! I really saw him! His voice was exactly what my father sounded like before the fire!" Keldeo protested

Genesect sighed in irritation as he just left the room, he knew Keldeo was upset that he never really had a real father or mother around other than the Swords. Genesect shook his head as he thought of asking Arceus to bring back someone but he knew the powerful being was irritated with everyone already. Who could he turn to so Keldeo could stop being depressed?

"Crap….." Genesect groaned as he went to the one person able to bring back Pokemon from the dead, Giratina

**00000**

"So you want me to bring back Keldeo's father? You realize he isn't dead right?" Giratina told Genesect

"He isn't? Then where is he?!" Genesect questioned angrily

"Relax, he is just frozen in ice where Kyurem stays when he isn't in the hall," Giratina answered

"Well…..why don't you teleport him here?"

"Because that is out of my domain, Keldeo would have to go fight Kyurem himself if he really wants to see his father again,"

"I heard everything you guys were saying, I'll do it. I'm more than ready to take on Kyurem," Keldeo said coming out of the corner of the room

The two other legendaries looked at one another before looking at Keldeo

**The island**

"CAMPERS! GET HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" Kavi yelled as he was extra happy today and when he is happy, it means bad news for everyone else

"What do you want ripoff legendary?" Mizu muttered as the others arrived

"Today's challenge is going to be very interesting today. For today's challenge, you will have to survive a few nights in one of the most murderous areas of the world, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Kavi began as the contestants looked at one another

"Never heard of it," Tyrin said giving a confused look

"Well you don't know of it because it isn't from this dimension, I'm temporarily bringing the place here to you. So like I said, survive Five Nights, without moves, attacking or helping one another. You will all be separated and each night gets progressively harder, plus if you die, I can just resurrect you," Kavi added

"Cant we just sue you?" Hikari muttered

"Nope, the papers say you can't sue me and all of you signed the agreement, so screw legal stuff! Anyway, have fun and say hi to Foxy for me!" Kavi smiled evilly as he sent them all away

**00000**

The pizzeria looked beyond dead with its white and black tiles and the omnious feeling it carried that felt a lot like the distortion world. Geez, Giratina would love this place as it held feelings of sadness, anger and revenge just within the walls. There was many vents, one on the right, left and ceiling along with the long hallway. Well, no fricken doors to help our contestants! GLORIUS!

Prepare for torture

**Flint**

Flint looked around the place in the office he was in as he was sure he was going to die today, praying to whoever would help him live. Then he heard the phone ring as he answered it

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? __**-clears throat**__ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in awhile, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. __**-clears throat**__ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"WHAT!?" Flint yelled hearing the whole message

"NO! LET ME OUT NOW!" Flint added running around the office like a madman

"Uhhhhhh…..should we get him? He's kinda weird," a blue rabbit animatronic asked as he pointed at the screaming Flint

"Aye lad, we get te night guard and kill im," a red fox animatronic nodded

**Nova**

"Ok, lights all over the rooms and I have a tablet to look at the animatronics and make sure they don't get close to me, check. Freddy mask, check. Music box wound up, check," Nova said to herself before she flashed the flashlight on one of the cameras and noticed a old green animatronic right up close to her

"AH!"

"When I'm done with you, your face will look like mashed potatoes!" it threatened

"Uh…" Nova put on the head as the animatronic just looked at her with a dull expression

"I know it's you, it only works on the dumbass toys and originals other than Foxy," it muttered

"Look a child!" Nova pointed down the hallway

"WHERE?!" it turned around seeing no child but by the time he turned around to face Nova, she wasnt there

"DAMMIT!"

**Tyrin**

"No one's moving, thank Arceus," Tyrin sighed in relief as he looked at all the cameras

"Hi," Tyrin heard a child like voice in the vent as Tyrin then noticed Balloon Boy coming for him

"NOPE!" Tyrin yelled out as he put the mask on immediatly

Balloon Boy stared at him before looking down the hallway and then going back into the vent.

"Yes! I'm safe! Wait…..what's in the hallway?" Tyrin got scared as he flashed the flashlight seeing something at the other end

"Save me mask!"

Foxy wasn't tricked by Tyrin's mask as he jumped on him, tackling the Buizel and using his hook to brutually murder him. Then Foxy began to stomp on Tyrin's head which was flattened after several hits from the heavy animatronic, the hook grabbing Tyrin's leg and pulling him down the hallway.

"Freddy! I got one!"

"TYRIN IS OUT!" Kavi announced

**Mizu**

"Back away demons! You shall not get any farther than that hallway!" Mizu yelled at the static sound of Mangle as he saw her in the hallway, a dismantled Foxy horribly put back together as it stared him

Mangle dissappeared suddenly as Mizu checked all the cameras quickly, seeing the animatronic in the vents right over him!

"NO!" Mizu put the mask on as Mangle lowered down seeing him

Mizu did not take off the mask as he looked at her as she kept her static call going, staring at him without any indication whether she will react or not. Mizu was very wary as he flashed the flashlight down the hallway and then growled to himself, Foxy was down the hallway.

"No! GO AWAY!" Mizu flashed the flashlight multiple times as Foxy eventually went away but Mangle didn't

**Lucas**

"So far so good," Lucas sighed

Foxy came to get him multiple times and Toy Bonnie but thankfully, they weren't hard to send away. Wait a second….how is Foxy showing up with Lucas and the other contestants? Does he teleport to each one of them and try to get them? Who knew anyway

"Just five more hours," Lucas sighed again

**Hikari **

"Four more hours….why does time go so slow?!" Hikari growled as she was going to murder these machines after all this, and the hosts

"I don't know," a voice stated

"Uh….." Hikari slowly turned around and turned pale seeing a marionette behind her staring at her

"Boo,"

**Titan**

"Ok…..none of the animatronics want to come see me then?" Titan raised an eyebrow seeing Toy Bonnie in the vent but the animatronic was stuck there...or didn't want to come out

"Uh….aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"Well…..you're….gay…..and…...I can't kill a gay guy…...because that means you're a woman,"

"Seriously?! I'm gay! NOT TRANSGENDER!"

"Same thing!"

"No, there is a clear difference. Being gay means I'm into men and I would rather…."

"Oh god no! Fuck this shit I'm out!"

Everything went silent then as Titan just muttered to himself as the time went by.

**DING DONG DONG DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

"Alright! Six of you made it past night one, good job, now for night two! Oh and for our amusement, every legendary is watching this right now!" Kavi announced

"You sick bastard!" Nova growled

"Hey, Victini can be worse at times and I don't put you in provocative situations unlike Mew and Virizion, so thank me for that," Kavi retorted

**NIGHT 2**

"_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever._

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too._

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

**Flint**

"Arceus please let me live!" Flint prayed as he kept checking the cameras

Toy Bonnie was active again as he was going from room to room to get Flint, the recording also mentioning Foxy as well. Flint was a shivering mess as he was flashing lights to get everyone away from him

**Nova**

"This is barely any harder than night 1," Nova muttered as she just flashed the lights at Foxy and put her head on, also winding the music box

Nova then looked to the left as she saw a broken down animatronic as it looked like Freddy but a deep shade of yellow or green, with wires hanging out of its eye sockets. It looked towards the floor as Nova raised a brow but all she saw was its head suddenly attacking her….biting her head off and her body disappearing.

"Nova is out! Ha ha! Good old Golden Freddy!" Kavi announced

**00000**

(Montage time)

Everyone of the contestants encountered the same problem of Golden Freddy coming out of nowhere and practically killing them….except for Flint who had the head on the whole time and kept flashing the flashlight down the hall. In 6 hours, the bell sounded as he was teleported to Night 3...how fun.

**Night 3**

"Well Flint, you are the winner of the challenge but the thing is, you have to keep going for two reasons. One, we can't stop as this chapter is way too short to be acceptable," Kavi began to explain

"FOURTH WALL!" a voice yelled

"SHUT IT EGRIDOS! Anyway, second reason is if you beat all five nights without dying, you will automatically win a spot to the final three. So, have fun!" Kavi smiled as Flint lost all color to his face and body

"W-wh-what?"

The phone began to ring as Flint knew it would play very soon anyway

"_Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Wait! Phone guy help me!" Flint yelled into the phone but he remembered it was just a recording so he sighed as he might as well try

**12AM**

Flint checked the cameras again as time seemed to go by very fast, minutes felt like seconds as the animatronics were definetly more aggressive. Within just a minute of hearing the recording, Foxy was in the hallway and Toy Bonnie near one of the vents. Of course, flashing the flashlight made Foxy go at bay and putting the mask on confused Toy Bonnie.

"Ok, those two are easy but who else w-oh…..oh dear arceus!" Flint exclaimed as he saw not just Toy Chica in the hallway but Chica with her

Flint put on his mask immedietly as he was sweating bullets, hitting the flashlight to check for Foxy but he didn't show up thankfully.

"Bawk, bawk, ba ba bawk. Piiiiizzzzzaaaaaaa!" Chica's head must have had a screw loose as it kept repeating Pizza again

"Ok…...these animatronics are definetly unique," Flint sweatdropped as Toy Chica just slapped her forehead

"Why was I made to look like her?" she questioned herself

After a few seconds, both animatronics left the office as Flint took off the mask and flashed the flashlight down the hall to see Foxy there again with the older Bonnie, who was missing his face. Multiple flashes and then putting on the mask once more made both animatronics leave thankfully, giving Flint some time to wind the music box which was dangerously close to ending.

"What time is it!" Flint growled as he saw the analog clock

**5AM**

"Already?! Thank you Arceus!" Flint thanked the creation Pokemon as he checked the cameras, the animatronics suddenly stopping as Flint sighed in relief

Well that is till Toy Bonnie suddenly came out of the vent and Flint immediatly put the hat on. The animatronic stared at Flint as if too perplexed to tell it was him as he shrugged and went away. The bell chimed as Night 4 was about to begin….almost there.

**NIght 4**

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

"Investigation….oh….that's right. These things are possessed," Flint raised a brow before realizing that the answer was right in front of the Servine

Flint heard some type of static noise as he looked up cautiously and found that Mangle hung right above him, staring at him intent of killing him. Flint was sweating bullets yet again as he was thinking of putting the head on or coming up with some type of plan. Foxy appeared in the hallway as Flint used the flashlight to force him back but right after it, Mangle descented to bite Flint's head off.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Don't kill me!" Flint yelped as he held his hands out in defense

Suprisingly, the animatronic stopped as it cocked its head to the side confused.

"Why?" came out a static like reply

Flint was desperate by this point as anything that came to mind is what he was going to say to stay alive. Screw logic at this point, this was survival, but speaking of survival, Flint grabbed the tablet slowly. He winded the music box still looking at the animatronic right above him, also flashing the lights to push away any animatronics trying to sneak up on him.

"C-cause I think you're…..uh….." Flint stuttered

"I'm what?"

"C-cute…..?"

The animatronic stared at the Servine really confused now, it eventually leaving as Flint sighed again in relief. That was too close to call though now other Pokemon were now going to make fun of him for calling a machine cute. But hey, it was for survival purposes and not intentional. Flint just repeated the normal process he was doing as the time flashed by so fast that it hit 6AM in no time at all.

**Night 5**

"Nice job so far Flint, but don't get cocky," Kavi noted as night 5 began

The phone rang and Phone guy of course was saying another recording for any night guard listening to it

_Hello? Hey, good job, night five! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!_

"Come on Arceus, don't let me down!" Flint exclaimed

**Five hours later **

Flint was checking the cameras once again as he then saw Toy Bonnie inside the vent, instinctively putting the Freddy head on as Toy Bonnie came into the office.

"Hi Freddy," Toy Bonnie smiled

"Ah! Oh, hey Bonnie,"

"Have you seen the Night guard? He's not wearing his costume again,"

"Pssh, you know him,"

"Yeah…..We'll find him eventually, it's just difficult with that spare freddy head he is wearing," Toy Bonnie glumly stated

"As you can see, he's nowhere around here, why don't you go look elsewhere," Flint suggested

Then down the hall, the pirate accent of the infamous Foxy came out

"NIGHT GUARD! I'M GOING TO KICK YER ASS!"

Flint's eyes dilated to nothing but pinpricks as Foxy charged at him, unleashing the animatronic scream. However, Flint flashed the flashlight at Foxy's eye causing the animatronic to 'burn' in his exposed left eyeball.

"AGH! FUCKING! AGH!" Foxy growled in pain holding his eye

"Wait you saw the night guard?" Toy Bonnie asked amazed

"Aye, that's the night guard right there!" Foxy answered pointing at Flint who waved

"No, that's just Freddy," TB retorted

"No! He's doing that spare freddy head again, you know, messing with your facial scanners," Foxy tried to explain before he got flashed in the eye

"Agh dammit! If he's Freddy, then why does he keep flashing me with that wretched flashlight in my face!?" Foxy questioned

"Obviously you're scaring him," TB answered

"Scaring him?!" Foxy growled as he got flashed yet again and got right in Flint's face

"I'M GOING TO GOUT YOUR EYES OUT!"

"Foxy! Calm down!" TB exclaimed

"No! I'm the only one in this damn place who can see through that disquise. Balloon Boy, back me up here," Foxy said

"I really don't care if he's freddy, I just want my hands on those sweet….succelent…...double A batteries!" Balloon Boy popped out of the left vent with a stalker face

Flint put his flashlight closer to himself as he didn't want to lose it. Foxy then pulled a old pirate pistol and aimed it at Flint

"I've had enough of this! Show them that you're the night guard!" Foxy threatened

"Ehhhhh! That's a prop," TB stated as Foxy stared at the pistol dumbfounded before growling irritated

"You know what?! Where's Freddy? We can't have two Freddy's right? Freddy!" Foxy yelled

"Yo," Freddy said behind Foxy

"See! Now we have two Freddy's in the room!" Foxy smiled triumphantly

"Cool," TB smiled as Foxy growled

"BONNIE OH MY GOD I WILL SLAP YOU!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Freddy asked

"We're looking for the night guard," TB stated

"HE"S THE NIGHT GUARD!" Foxy yelled pointing at Flint

"Mmmmm…...pretty sure that's Freddy," Freddy thought hard as he said this

"OH GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE FREDDY!" Foxy yelled once more pissed off and poking Freddy's nose

Freddy stood there for a long time as he looked at Foxy and at his nose before walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Foxy questioned

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" Freddy answered

"I don't get what's confusing," TB honestly said

"Bonnie listen, oh wait….what time is it?" Foxy wondered now

Mangle then popped out of the ceiling as she said "hey fellas,"

"Aye Mangle, what time is it?" Foxy asked

"It's now 5:59,"

"5:59!" Foxy gasped as he grabbed the Freddy head and yanked it off Flint

"IT BE THE NIGHT GUARD!" Foxy declared

"The Night guard?!" the other animatronic gasped

"BATTERIES?!" Balloon Boy smiled like a pervert

Flint shook with fear as he tried to flash the animatronics but his flashlight wouldn't work as Balloon Boy had his batteries. Flint took the head away from Foxy and put it back on.

"No no guys! It's me Freddy! Oh Arceus!" Flint yelped as Foxy jumped at him but then….

**Ding dong ding dong, ding dong dong ding.**

The animatronics were all frozen in place as Flint smiled a bit….and then vomited on the floor.

"Good job Flint! You secured your spot on the final 3 somehow! But, now we will decide to get rid of one of the contestants and that contestant will be decided by popular vote, see you viewers next time on Total Pokemon Generation X!" Kavi declared

**Leave a review or shoot a pm, next challenge will be interesting indeed**

**Next Challenge: Guts vs Glory**


End file.
